Midnights prelude:Preludio de medianoche
by DinastyF
Summary: Después de la partida al mas allá de aquél ángel amado por Dios, todos en la orden, durante una semana han estado de luto,en especial aquél pelirrojo,que ya no mostraba mas que pura frialdad.Un dia todo cambió,y"él" regresó, CAPITULO 7 ARRIBA!
1. Chapter 1

Yyyyy Hooola una vez mas n_n!!! ¿Recuerdan aquél bonito fanfic de navidad? (debí haberlo subido ciertamente en navidad, XD), en el que cierto pelirrojo le regala una rosa a un castañito moso *-*, sip, ese mero, ¿pues que creen? Les traigo continuación del mismo, solo que claro está, no se cuantos capis le pueda poner, no lo se, tal ves será un one-shot, ya lo veremos conforme se me ocurran largas ideas, XD.

Bueno, por ahí alguien o algunos dijeron que era como un dios, jiji, que no podía dejar que Allen muriera ¿cierto?, y me dije, si soy Dios en mis historias, entonces ¿Por qué no traer de vuelta al hermoso peliblanco?, y eso es lo que precisamente he venido a hacer, él vendrá de vuelta, claro, pero con una desilusión para su hogar, la orden oscura. Disfruten de esta continuación, que espero que les guste mucho n_n.

Todo inicia con un…

_**Midnight's Prelude**_

**(Preludio de medianoche)**

**Capitulo 1: Revival**

_**---El regreso de un ángel de Dios, y un antiguo pianista---**_

_Cold-When heaven's not far away_

Tranquilidad por un lado, pues la orden estaba de luto, debido a que un ángel muy importante se había retirado del campo de batalla, ya hacía aproximadamente 2 semanas.

Había dejado sin duda una gran marca entre los demás de la tripulación, y por que no, un enorme dolor en sus corazones.

Una semana aproximadamente, y sin importar cuantos se fueran, el derramamiento de sangre y las inacabables perdidas humanas seguían y seguían, el trabajo de nuestros queridos exorcistas nunca se terminaba.

Pero quien iba a imaginar que la falta de un solo guerrero era muy importante, pues cierto grupo de soldados llevaban las de perder.

--¡Esto es demasiado, no podemos arriesgarlos a que peleen así, sabes lo importantes que son!

--Si, pero no se puede hacer nada, al menos hasta que el Conde de retirada, solo hasta entonces debemos resistir

Una noche, cierto supervisor yacía conversando con las fuerzas militares, encargadas del control total en las órdenes oscuras, era mucho sin duda el peligro que se cernía sobre la tierra, y todo por que al parecer el Conde estaba de buenas, pues por fin, aquella preciada pieza blanca de ajedrez había sido eliminada del tablero: Allen Walker había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

_Janne da arc- Akai Tsuki_

El no estaba del todo en el otro mundo, y es que ellos no lo recordaban, no recordaban que aquél chico escondía un oscuro secreto en su interior; llevaba una maldición desde pequeño, su padre yacía dentro de si, ayudándolo a combatir a la adversidad, pero…habían olvidado aquél día dentro del arca, él la controlaba, ¿Pero como?, ¿acaso alguien sabía quien le estaba ayudando a hacerlo? No, nadie, solo él, y tenía miedo, miedo de aquél que se reflejaba en lugar de su propio reflejo, aquél que se veía en el otro lado del espejo, su ahora sombra, un extraño ser negro como la noche, con una sonrisa de luna: Un Noé.

Un momento, una noche, y al abrir los ojos, se descubrió en una habitación de blancas paredes, lentamente la observó con la mirada, cada uno de sus rincones, todo lo grababa en su memoria.

--[¿Dónde…donde estoy?...una habitación…paredes blancas]--¿Qué lugar era?, lo conocía perfectamente, como la palma de su mano.

Unos instantes después volteó y concentro su mirada en una sola esquina, donde encontró un objeto muy familiar, lo más familiar de toda la habitación: un piano blanco

--[¿Un…piano?]—se acercó a él, y sin pensarlo se sentó, se acomodó, como si algo le dijera que era suyo, que debía tocarlo. Así lo hizo, dejándose llevar, y sin saber como lo hacía, él solo tocaba, tocaba una melodía que solo sus oídos y corazón reconocían, una hermosa melodía que al momento de escucharla, le hizo llorar, recordándole una vieja y bonita historia de amor…

"_Un chico tocaba ese piano hace tiempo, para la niña que a su lado cantaba, una linda niña de azulados cabellos, vestida de blanco._

_Sus melodías llenaban la habitación de vida, y la niña con su bella danza igual lo hacía._

_--¿Siempre tocarás para mi?—le preguntaba alegre, mientras se sentaba a su lado y cruzaba una pierna sobre otra de manera coqueta._

_--Claro, lo haré—el le sonreía dulcemente, tocándole la barbilla para dirigir su rostro frente al suyo, así entonces le plantaría un beso, un beso que después de todo no existiría…_

_Aquella promesa pronto se rompió, y la niña solo se encerró dentro de sus amados sueños de cristal, de los que no salió por semanas, ¿Por qué?, Su "amado" hermano se había marchado una noche de la mansión, dejando a la niña sola con su aburrido y amargado padre, quien mas que nada parecía tenerla prisionera en su propia habitación"_

Así tan de pronto abrió los ojos, y descubrió que el ambiente había cambiado, pues ahora 4 confusas miradas yacían observándolo.

--Na-¿nani?...O.O--¿Dios, los Noé?, ¿Pero que hacía él con los Noé?--¿Do-donde estoy?, ¿Por qué ustedes…?—se tocaba la cabeza, pues al parecer se había desmayado y sentía que se había golpeado fuertemente en aquella la zona de la nuca.

-- ¿Estás bien?, te desmayaste, ¿pero que hacías en la habitación del músico

--[¡O.O, la-la habitación, del-del musi…co!]—esa era la habitación, ¿Por eso se le hacía tan conocida?

--si, te golpeaste la cabeza—mencionaba Debi

--con la tapa del piano—luego dero

--y llenaste las teclas de sangre—finalmente Tikky

--¡O___O, y-yo…!—con mas razón le dolía la cabeza y por eso se había encontrado una venda en dicha zona.

--no te preocupes, Shonen, agradece que te encontramos, pues la niña quiso que te ayudáramos

--¿Ni-ña?—entonces, ahora sentado se quedó observando a la mencionada, la cual yacía con cara de curiosidad y con las manos apoyadas en las piernas de este, con un pedacito de trapo teñido de rojo (en pocas palabras estaba hincada frente a él y el paño estaba así a causa de que ella le había curado la herida) fue que entonces después de un rato sin pensarlo la abrazó, dejando a los otros boquiabiertos.

--¡Quien te crees para abrazarla así, mocoso!—Para su mala suerte, Debi y Dero comenzaban a molestarse, incluso Tikky, quien dudaba que "shonen" se hubiera saltado la cuerda hacia el otro bando (entiéndase "bando", no por "cambio de sexo" si no por "bien y mal")

--¡Sir. Tikky, ¿no os acordáis de mi?!—sonreía pícaramente, para después cubrir su rostro (aún abrazando a la niña) y descubrir aquella sonrisa que caracterizaba a un Noé.

--¡Sei-Seichiro! (¡al grano si no queda, no le encontré un nombre mejor ¬¬)—Así entonces la niña, con lágrimas en sus ojos lo abrazó.

--¡Hermano!

Esa noche aquél ya no era Allen, si no un viejo amigo y familiar de los Noé, aquél conocido como "el músico".

--¡Promete que no te vas!, ¡Promete!—Decía la niña, jalándole con insistencia la blanca camisa que traía; ahora bajo las sábanas de su cama, lista para soñar.

--No te prometo, por que no soy adivino para ver el futuro, no sabré que pasará, pero si me quedaré un tiempo a tu lado n_n, ¿Te parece eso?, Ahora descansa, no querrás que nuestros sueños se arruinen, ¿cierto?—Hace tiempo, un día antes de su desaparición, y justo antes de dormir, le dijo:_ "Cuando tu sueñas haces que mi mundo crezca, los sueños son míos también, pues si yo estoy en ellos, tu formas mi mundo soñándolos"_

--¡Sip, cuidaré de nuestros sueños, buenas noches, Sei onee chan!

--Descansa, pequeña— le besó la frente y acarició sus cabellos.

Abandonando la habitación de la niña, salió, sin que nadie de la mansión supiera, para continuar su misión.

Al llegar al lugar indicado cambió posiciones con el dueño original del cuerpo.

--¿Este es tu hogar?

--Si, déjame el resto, ahora me toca a mi n_n

--Bien, pero no olvides nuestro trato, de lo contrario regresarás de nuevo.

--Si, descuida—sonreía, alegre de estar una vez más frente a su hogar, la orden oscura. Mientras se tocaba el corazón.

Alestina estaba al parecer más que distraída, ya que no había visto a quien había dejado entrar. (Raro en ella, que no sintió la presencia del chico, y todo gracias a los místicos poderes del Noé)

--¡Hoola, alguien, o.O!, ¡Jerry san!—Pero nadie respondía, nadie, hasta que mas al fondo, donde iniciaban los pasillos hacia las habitaciones, una pequeña presencia asomaba su cabecita, apoyándose con las manitas en la pared para hacerlo; curiosa por saber quien era el nuevo visitante (Esperaba al menos que fuera papi n_n)

--¡Hoolaaa, alguieeen!... ¡are, o.o!—cuando supo que la estaban observando quiso ocultarse, pero para su mala suerte no pudo resistirse al dulce que Allen le mostraba.

--¡no, espera, no te vayas!...¡Ah, ya sé, si te quedas te doy esta deliciosa paleta n_n—la personita era una tierna niña de largos y verdosos cabellos, cosa que inmediatamente le llamó la atención al peliblanco; vestía una mini gabardina de exorcista.

--¡o.o!, ¿Una niña?, ¿Cómo te llamas, pequeña?—se acercaba a ella, bajando al suelo poco a poco hasta hincarse, después le dio la paleta.

--Arashi—la niña por lo visto era algo seria, y su mirada era idéntica a la de ambos padres. Allen poco a poco iba descubriendo eso.

--¿o.o? [¿Por qué siento que la conozco?]—fue así que unos segundos pasaron para que se diera entera cuenta.

--[¡XD, ja, ja, ja, a que Kanda, mira que salir con esto!]—reía graciosamente, por lo bajo--¿Tu papi se llama Kanda, verdad? n_n

--si, ¿tu lo conoces? o.o—ahora si la había hecho cambiar de expresión

--¡hm, digamos que si! n_n—se sobaba la barbilla— [n_n, que gracioso, si él supiera que estoy aquí le daría un infarto— (XD, quizás del coraje tan tremendo que haría al verlo)

Un ratito después, la niña se acercó más y con más confianza le tocó el rostro al chico, delineando con sus deditos la cicatriz en su mejilla.

--¿Por qué tienes esta herida?—preguntaba curiosa por la extraña sensación que sentía al tocarla y sobre todo por la forma.

--no te lo sabría decir…--por unos instantes su mirada se tornó triste--¿Dónde está tu papi?—otro ratito mas y le pidió con la mirada (un poco molesta) se levantara y la cargara en brazos, para llevarlo hacia donde según ella se encontraba el japonés.

--¿Me llevarás con él, o.O?—Decía, mientras la colocaba en sus brazos

--si

Pero a mitad del camino curiosamente se encontraron con Johny, quien al parecer al igual que los otros científicos estaba buscando a la niña.

--¡Arashi chan!, ¡no, si no la encontramos rápido, Kanda nos mandará al otro mundo! ¡Arashi chaaan!... ¡Ouch!, ¡lo-lo siento!

--¡o.o, Johnny!

--¡Ah, o.o…O.O, no-no puede ser!, ¡Aaaaah, un fa-fa-fantasmaaa! X (

--¡N-no, ma-matte o.o!

La cosa se puso peor cuando por fin se había encontrado con uno de sus amigos: Lenalee.

--¡Arashii!, ¡ven, cielo, tengo algo para ti!

--CHOQUE REPENTINO ENTRE AMBOS—

--¡Ay, lo siento!..., a-arashi, tu o.o…no puede ser!—después del choque viró su mirada hacia arriba, donde encontró el rostro de la otra persona, entonces, se sorprendió mucho al ver de quien se trataba, y mas cuando vio a la niña en brazos del susodicho.

--¡No, Lenalee, no corras, por favor, déjame explicártelo!—el silencio se hizo presente hasta que entonces el peliblanco se acercó y le entregó en sus brazos a la niña.

--¿Es tuya, verdad?, tiene tus ojos, sabía que los había visto antes

--¿Por qué…como es que estás aquí, Allen?, no-no se supone que tu…--no quería decirlo por temor a la niña (temor a que si decía "muerto" ella llorara, XD, Lavi ya la había traumado con la historia del "fantasma de la orden oscura" [**"salón" volumen 5 tomo 7**]), así que al bajarla de sus brazos la mandó a la oficina de Komui.

--Ve con tío Komui, Arashi, enseguida te alcanzo—la bajaba de los brazos, para darle un pequeño empujoncito en la espalda y verla alejarse.

--[¿XD, Tío Komui?]Si te lo dijera, no me creerías. ¿Por qué no mejor…lo dejas así?, No arruinemos el momento—le sonreía, tan dulcemente como siempre lo hacía, para que ella entonces sintiera como su mano se posaba en su mejilla derecha.

--¡Entonces, tu…tu estás o.o!—quería saber si no era un sueño, así que al sentir su piel, y el cálido abrazo del chico, supo que no se estaba volviendo loca.

--he vuelto n_n

--Bi-bienvenido, Allen n_n—ahora más que nada, sin importar que se tratara de un fantasma o no, no quería dejar de abrazarlo, quería que el momento durara para siempre (recordemos que ya no les teme a los fantasmas por que ya antes lo había abrazado n_n)

Llegada la noche…

--¿Se lo dirás?—preguntaba la china, mientras peinaba a la pequeña Ara

--¿o.O? ¿A quien?—habían estado discutiendo como comentar sobre su regreso a la orden desde que se encontraron en aquel el primer piso de la orden. Cierto peliblanco ahora yacía recostado dentro de la habitación (olvidé mencionar, la habitación en la que están es la de Lenalee y Kanda, XD, como ya son pareja, Kanda exigió que ambos durmieran en una sola habitación para los dos, sobre todo para comodidad de la niña (y por que la de Lenalee olía mucho a perfume, XD), y esa fue la suya, pues era mas "oscura" pero a la vez tranquila) en el ancho sofá que tenían cerca de la puerta de la habitación, y leyendo cómoda y entretenidamente un extraño y al parecer antiquísimo libro de color negro (¿por que antiguo?, sus pastas estaban decoradas como los diarios o libros de la época en la que los hombres utilizaban zapatos extraños y medias para cubrir sus piernas, al igual que blancas pelucas en sus cabezas)

--Tu sabes, a quien, Allen, a Lavi—fruncía un poco el ceño, en señal de molestia (¡no te hagas, Allen, bien que sabes, y mejor no la hagas enojar que ya sabes en que planes se pone, XD!)

--no—con eso sorprendió a la chica mucho

--o.o ¿Por qué?, ¡si sabes lo mucho que te ha extrañado todo este largo tiempo!, ¡no lo hagas seguir pensando de esa manera en ti, Allen-kun!

--lo se, y se lo mucho que ha sufrido, pero, no estoy totalmente seguro de quedarme mucho tiempo en el mundo terrenal—el hecho de no sonar muy triste era por que se había concentrado mucho en la lectura.

--¿Entonces, por que estás aquí, si no es por él?

--Por que he hecho un pacto con él

--¿Con quien?—entonces, teniendo por suerte un espejo al alcance (a un lado suyo, en el suelo, ya que Arashi estaba jugando con el), lo tomó del suelo y lo puso entre sus manos.

--Ven, acércate—y así lo hizo, quedando por demás sorprendida a causa de lo que sus ojos veían en esos instantes

--¡Allen, tu rostro, O.O, por que se oscureció así!—era él mismo, pero instantes después el reflejo mismo cambió por si solo y esbozó aquella tan enigmática sonrisa de luna, y sombreó la mirada.

--Es por que no soy yo, este que ves aquí no soy yo, no realmente; el chico que hace tiempo estaba aquí—se tocaba el rostro sin dejar de mirarse al espejo—en este aniñado y triste rostro, ha desaparecido…Lenalee ¡Soy un Noé!

--¡O.O, q-que!—sin creérselo retrocedió al instante que cayó de sentón al suelo, Allen entonces se levantó, y acercándosele se hincó frente a ella, puso la mano de ella en su rostro, justo debajo de su copete, para que tocara su frente

--la mitad de mi alma, desde mi nacimiento, ha sido la de uno de ellos, a pesar de no tener un estigma en mi frente, nací condenado y destinado a serlo; por eso estoy aquí, por que "él" me ha dado esta segunda oportunidad.

--¿Quién es…él, Allen?

--La orden oscura, al igual que mi maestro, lo han conocido como el 14th de la familia Noé, el músico.

--¡O.O, e-el músico!, ¡no es posible!—ella lo conocía a manera de información que había encontrado aquella vez en el escritorio de su hermano, después de llevarle su café (su hermano no se encontraba en su oficina en esos instantes), una semana después de haber derrotado al akuma de Nivel 4, y de que Allen partiera de la orden en busca del Conde, para iniciar una nueva batalla con este.

_CONTINUARÁ_

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

Aqui les dejo este capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, y si es así, entonces esperaré sus reviews gustosa, hasta ahorita considero que es lo que mejor me ha salido de la mente n_n, así que por eso lo del sumary, aunque por eso mismo digo, ustedes son los que aqui tienen hasta la última palabra para decirlo -_n de acuerdo o no conmigo? en cuanto al sumary?, de todos modos, de no estarlo, al menos solo deseo que les haya sido de su agrado esta fantastica historia que se me ha ocurrido, y que va dedicada con cariño a todos los que me dejan reviews y leen mis hhistorias gustosamente, sería como un regalo de navidad para todos ustedes n_n, aceptenlo de esa manera ya que le puse demasiado empeño para pensar en esta continuación -_n. Además, cabe mencionar que algunos y/o algunas se quedaron con las ganas de ver que Allen reviviera y se quedara con Lavi, o me equivoco? jiji, pues por eso mismo les coloco esta continuación...con sus reviews será mas que suficiente para ver que si vale la pena subir los siguientes capitulos n_n.

Sin mas que decir, me despido y que disfruten estas fiestas navideñas en compañía de los que tanto aman n_n, muchos besos y abrazos

Ja ne -_n


	2. Aceptando la realidad de las cosas

Ratings: T (según yo es género drama, ahí ustedes díganme)

Disclaimers:D- gray man no me pertenece, ni Tampico sus personajes, demo si así fuera…XD, haría "cosas" con los personajes, Muajajaja, XD

Advertencias:Lemon (que no falte el lemon, XD),**Incesto** (se los estaré mencionando a lo largo del fic, XD, y no se cuantos capítulos contengan insinuaciones, XDXD. Eso si, no les diré nada, descúbranlo solitos, o.o por que si no, esta yaoisima escritora se iría de volón al otro mundo, XD), y próximamente, ¡no estoy segura, óigase bien, NO estoy aún segura de ponerlo, demo tal vez lo haga!: **Mpreg**

Parejas: LavixAllen (los principales), KandaxLena, incesto, XD

Aquí tienen el segundo capitulo, espero que les esté gustando mucho esta historia, por que recuerden que depende de cuantos reviews

dejen -_n.

**Capitulo 2: "Aceptando" la verdad de las cosas**

Después de discutir la gravedad de la situación, ambos se dirigieron pasillos arriba hacia la habitación del grupo científico, para platicar con Komui y que fuera el 2ndo en saber sobre la llegada del peliblanco.

Y mientras llegaban, todos en la habitación discutían sobre lo que le había sucedido la noche anterior a Johnny, ya que parecía mas alterado que de costumbre (por suerte no sufrió un trauma, XD)

--¡Estoy mu-muy seguro de lo que vi-vi!—él yacía sentado y siendo rodeado por cada uno de los científicos (¡los principales, Claro, si no imagínense, pobre Johnny!), en forma de interrogatorio, a excepción de que no tenía ni un sola atadura en su cuerpo

--OK, te creemos, pero vuélvelo a describir, por favor, ¿Cómo era lo que viste?—le decía el superior Reever, mientras se tocaba la barbilla con una mano, tratando de deducir el caso (¡muy Sherlock Holmes traía una pipa en la boca, solo le faltaba el sombrero, XD!)

--¡De acuerdo! ¬¬--se cruzaba de brazos--… ¡que ò.ó!, ¡Se parecía a él, en todo, es todo lo que puedo decir! X (

--¿Estás seguro?, ¿en TODO?—le preguntaba Komui, inmiscuyéndose en la platica, ¡tan solo para evitar como siempre su trabajo!

--¡si…o//o!

--¡Supervisor ò//ó!—le gritaban todos

--¡Queee! u.u—se encogía de hombros

--¡Póngase a trabajar!—le devolvían todos nuevamente

--¡ta güeno u.u, ya me voy pues!

La discusión se terminó cuando aquél comandante (no recuerdo su posición) y su rubio subordinado (¡ya saben quien n_n!) entraron a la habitación. El comandante miró feo a Komui, pidiéndole subliminalmente se quitará de la silla (de su escritorio, obvio), y el supervisor con suma seriedad le cedió el lugar, El rubio claro estaba le siguió y se paró a su lado derecho, con los brazos detrás y entrelazándolos.

--[¡que genio! o-ó] — (subconsciente de Komui)

--Veamos si es cierto lo que dice su compañero—dirigía sus palabras a Komui—Inspector, comience—y le señalaba con un dedo al rubio le diera el recuento de los hechos.

--según tengo entendido, menciona haber visto caminar por los pasillos del primer piso al joven Allen Walker, ¿Cierto?

--¡si!—respondía aún molesto, sin importar que se tratara de tan alta superioridad la que le escuchaba.

--¿y dice creerlo un fantasma?

--¡así es, se lo que vieron mis ojos!

--no podemos deducir nada con esto, así que solo nos queda esperar a que se presente el mencionado en esta habitación—decía el comandante, cruzado de brazos y con los ojos cerrados.

--¡¿Pero, si acaso lo fuera, comandante?!—preguntaba Komui, muy seguro de sus palabras, ya que al parecer tenía algo en mente. Reever inmediatamente prestó atención al rostro de su supervisor y se mantuvo al tanto.

--¿si acaso lo fuera que?, le repito, no podemos estar seguros hasta que lo veamos directamente, además, con su presencia nos bastará para darnos cuenta de si el conde ha dado el siguiente movimiento en el tablero—mostraba ante todos una pieza de ajedrez, un alfil "negro"--¿Saben que es esto?, posiblemente el conde haya hecho su jugada y se haya introducido dentro de esta congregación, utilizando a uno de sus soldados: un Noé—Finalmente, colocó la pieza en el escritorio.

"Noé", ¡como odiaba esa palabra!, tanto por el hecho de lo que ellos significaban, como por la simple y sencilla razón de que Allen tenía que ver mucho con uno. No quería llegar a pensar o siquiera imaginar al pobre chico entre cadenas o siendo castigado de tan crueles maneras (recordemos que se le acusó de herejía), a pesar de que lo consideraba mucho su pequeño hermano. Komui más que nada estaba demasiado alterado con el simple hecho de mencionar esa su odiada palabra, y mas proviniendo de los labios de un hombre tan frío como él (el auditor, ya me acordé, XD).

_Cold- Different kind of pain_

--estoy casi segura de que cuando mi hermano te vea se alegrará n_n.

--n_n [eso espero, Lenalee, eso espero] —el chico simplemente le sonreía, para no preocuparla mas de lo que ya estaba.

--sobre todo por que…has crecido mucho…desde la ultima vez que te vi n//n—y si, por que aquella vez era cuando Lavi se había marchado para convertirse en Bookman, el chico fue creciendo poco a poco, y para cuando se quedó en aquel pueblo con Lavi, al final la chica ya no pudo verlo; esa era la principal razón de que no recordará su crecimiento aquellas largas semanas en la orden (largas semanas para ella; recordemos que aún sentía una pequeña flamita de amor por él en su corazón), por la larga ausencia de este al haber muerto. (Si lo volvió a ver, como fantasma, aquella noche, mas sin embargo, el chico se mostró como cuando lo conoció por primera vez, con el cabello corto; cuando estaba en la misión ya le había crecido algo)

Por fin llegaron a la habitación, y en cuanto la china tocó la perilla, al abrir la puerta todos observaron a la figura que después de ella entró.

--¡¡¡¡¡¡O.O!!!!!!—todos se sorprendieron, viendo que Johnny había acertado en sus conclusiones, pero el auditor no estaba de muy buen humor, ya que después de todo aquellas sospechas hacia el chico habían vuelto. Así pues el ambiente se tornó un instante después, un poco tenso.

--¡helo ahí, tenía razón!—decía Johnny, apuntando al chico con su dedo índice.

--Tranquilo, joven Johnny, este es solo un punto a favor…—comentaba el rubio inspector, para después ser interrumpido por su superior

--Sin embargo, eso no nos sirve, necesitamos saber que **realmente** es él, ¿no es así, Joven Walker?—le dirigía la mirada un poco molesto, por tener de frente al tan mencionado y famoso chico. El chico en cambio no mostraba movimiento alguno en sus rasgos faciales, simplemente trataba de permanecer lo mas tranquilo posible

--Ciertamente, señor

--¡ah, lo siento, no me he presentado contigo, así podrás recordar el nombre de quien te sentenció por tu osadía, como Noé!—se levantó entonces, y se dirigió a donde el chico, parándose frente a frente a él, y mirándolo de manera penetrante a los ojos. El chico no hizo gesto alguno, ni queja alguna tampoco; permaneció en su lugar y sumamente tranquilo, cosa que les sorprendió a los presentes ahí, sobre todo a la chica, quien comenzaba a dudar ya si fuera o no como ellos decían: el Allen Walker de siempre.

¿Por qué razón estaba tan tranquilo, por que no mostraba señales de enojo, irá, hastío, o tristeza, miedo, pánico?, ¿Por qué su rostro permanecía completamente sereno, como si no le importara en absoluto lo que alguien mucho, ¡no, demasiado! Superior a él le comentara o restregara en la cara?, por el simple hecho de que no era en si él, si no que la gran parte de su presencia en esos instantes era la de aquél "oscuro ser"

--[mantén la calma, Allen, no queremos mostrar debilidad alguna ante nuestros superiores, necesitamos la mejor discreción posible, ¿entiendes lo que digo?]—el Noé hablaba con él en su interior, mientras que el chico solo hacia caso atento a todo lo que este le decía o pedía, (mas no mandaba, pues en el momento en que lo despertó de aquél eterno sueño ambos al hacer un trato se prometieron tratar en determinados momentos como compañeros, en otros pocos no se dirigirían palabra alguna, y cada quien sabría que papel tomar, al momento en que uno actuara; en pocas palabras, cuando a uno le tocara el turno de entrar en acción actuaría sin el otro arreglándoselas como pudiera)

--[De acuerdo] —el chico permanecía estático, pero sin tensión alguna, solo hacía lo que su "alma" le decía.

--¡Mi nombre es Malcolm C. Leverrier, y soy el auditor especial de administración central!— (¡no se si empezaré a odiar a este tipo o que!, ¡pobre, Allen! u.u)--¡como tu sabrás soy de rango superior a todos los aquí presentes, al igual que tu, por lo tanto, mi autoridad es tal, que puedo siquiera poner una orden de sentencia a todo aquél que cometa un error del de tu magnitud!—(espero no haberlo puesto muy estricto, n_nU)

--si, lo se muy bien, señor— (decirle así era como una forma de respetar su autoridad, por no decirle auditor n_n)

--¡Entonces, comienza, muéstranos a todos quien eres en verdad!—nadie entendía sus palabras, a excepción del supervisor, pero temía que fuera cierto lo que estaba pensando.

--[¿Hará que Allen intente transformarse?]

Unos minutos pasaron, y no ocurrió nada, nadie se movió, y todos se quedaron observando atentamente al chico, quien después de esos minutos…

--No lo haré—los "aquí presentes" se cayeron por el comentario del chico.

--¿Cómo has dicho?

--ya lo oyó, señor, no lo haré, no tengo nada que demostrar, por el momento—sonreía al finalizar con las palabras "por el momento"—solo he de decirle que nadie mas que todos los aquí presentes, como usted les llama, me conocen perfectamente como para no creer que Allen Walker haya vuelto a la orden oscura. Estoy aquí para cumplir una misión, y esa es la de acabar con el Conde del Milenio. Por el momento no le puedo dar mas detalles, así que si me disculpa, me retiro de esta habitación, espero lo comprenda, superior—dicho todo lo que tenía que decir, hizo una cortés reverencia hacia el auditor, para después dar media vuelta y dirigirse hacia la puerta—con su permiso—también sonrió, evitando mostrar aquella sonrisa en su rostro (si lograba mostrarla le daría mas ventaja al auditor de seguir sospechando, y por lo tanto no significaría otra cosa que el hecho de que al parecer la transformación estaba dando paso; el Noé no estaba del todo unido a él, pero si no terminaba con todo eso rápido dicho ser aún estando consciente o inconsciente se apoderaría de su cuerpo para ya no regresarlo a la normalidad. En pocas palabras, Allen sería como Tikky con una mitad en negro, y otra en blanco, o posiblemente un Noé en su totalidad).

Definitivamente, ese no era Allen (al menos no la mitad de su ser) pues tanto su forma de actuar, hablar, y movimientos de su cuerpo (la reverencia) se veían mas corteses y mas adultos que si los fuese a hacer él mismo. El Noé, aunque él lo supiera o no (Allen), inconsciente o conscientemente lo estaba manipulando, no solo al indicarle que hacer, si no también al mover su cuerpo (en esos instantes Allen parecía moverse, pero el Noé era el que se movía), y si no tomaba las medidas necesarias para cuidarse, algún día desaparecería Allen Walker, quedando únicamente Seichiro.

Cuando se dirigió rumbo a la puerta, antes de que tocara la perilla, el auditor le llamó la atención

--¡Joven Walker, está usted seguro de sus palabras!

5 segundos de silencio…

--¡Por supuesto, auditor!—volvió a mostrar aquella enigmática sonrisa, y entonces ahora sí giró la perilla, y seguido por la china salió de la habitación.

--¡Señorita Lenalee!—también a ella le llamó la atención, pidiéndole de manera subliminal se quedara, pero la chica simplemente sombreó la mirada (un poco temerosa), tanto para los otros y el auditor, como para su querido hermano.

--Yo… ¡lo siento mucho, nee-san!—así también salió, y cerró la puerta

Afuera, el chico yacía tocándose el cuello, sintiéndose un poco sofocado (sin duda la conexión que habían hecho ese rato dentro de la habitación le quitó mucha energía)

--¡o.o, Allen!, ¿te encuentras bien, que sucede?—la chica se acercó a su lado, y le tocó los hombros

--¡o.o! s-si, no te preocupes, estoy bien, solo fue un poco de cansancio. ¡es que hice mucho esfuerzo para contenerme con ese auditor, no sabes n_n!—claro que no le creía, algo tenía pero no se lo quería decir

Unos segundos después el silencio volvió…

_Silence (DJ Tiesto remix)- Delerium_

--¡Por que!, ¡Por que, Allen, por que ya no me dices nada, por que siempre muestras esa sonrisa para todos!—la chica sombreó la mirada y agachó la cabeza; él inmediatamente lo notó, cuando volteó hacia abajo, para descubrir su mirada, (no pudo, claro) vio que caían gotas al suelo.

--Lenalee…

--¡No sabes…no sabes lo mucho que nos preocupamos por ti, tu solo…pareciese como si tu solo…como si tu te burlaras de nosotros!—volvió a gritárselo, esta vez en la cara, haciendo que el chico abriera los ojos de par en par. Era la segunda vez que la veía actuar así por su culpa.

--Lenalee, yo…--había recuperado fuerzas suficientes para enderezarse y así darle la espalda a la chica—lo siento, yo nunca quise lastimarlos, por eso sonrío, por que quiero al igual que ustedes olvidar esos malos momentos, y los tristes también. ¡Yo…no sabía que con solo una sonrisa te lastimaba!, perdóname…perdóname por hacerte sufrir tanto—habiendo dicho todo eso caminó hacia donde se encontraban las escaleras para subir al tercer piso (se encontraban en el segundo), donde se encontraba su ahora habitación (recordemos que la orden fue modificada, y construida en otro lugar del planeta, por lo tanto, cuando se mudaron, Allen tuvo que escoger nueva habitación; antes de ir a aquella misión, y encontrarse con Lavi, él ya tenía habitación propia en la nueva orden [Para saber cual era "esa" misión leer el fanfic "una rosa en navidad"])

--¡Allen!

--Lenalee ¿te puedo pedir una cosa?—la chica permanecía en la misma posición: Con la cabeza gacha—Ya no te preocupes tanto por mí, además, Kanda siempre cuidará de ti, ¿me equivoco?, ¡ya no lo hagas, por favor!, por que…yo siempre me he sabido cuidar solo...para que no estés triste cuando me veas caer, deja de preocuparte tanto por mi…te quiero mucho, así que por eso…déjame en paz—dejó de darle la espalda un poco para voltearse y verla directamente. Decirle eso le costó, así que le regaló una última sonrisa.

La chica al verla lloró mas, y el chico siguió avanzando, dejándola atrás.

_DJ Tiesto- Break my fall_

En el camino quiso arrepentirse de lo que le había dicho, pero el Noé, sintiéndolo también, le dio un poco de ánimos, pues sabía lo que era decirle a alguien que mucho querías ese tipo de palabras (ya que hacía tiempo le había dicho lo mismo, pero de otro modo, a su pequeña hermanita, al marcharse de la mansión)

--[No sufras por ello, tienes que ser fuerte, en esta batalla no necesitas que muchos se preocupen por ti, pues si quieres seguir con vida en este mundo será necesario que pongas todo de tu corazón en la batalla; déjate de sentimentalismos, no te llenes mas el corazón de memorias tristes, necesitamos fortaleza]

--[¡y que hay de ti, donde está tu anterior vida, tu amada hermanita, que pasó con el amor que le tenías!]—para poder conversar con él era necesario tocarse el corazón, así que eso iba haciendo, en el transcurso a su habitación.

Sus ojos comenzaban a empañarse por el dolor que sentía al haberse mostrado tan directo.

--[ella está bien, no necesitas tocar esa parte del corazón] —en pocas palabras la parte que le pertenecía al Noé (lo que le quiso decir: Eso no te incumbe) — [es por eso que quiero hacer algo tanto por ti como por mí. Extendamos el trato, ¿Qué me dices?, esto te ayudará a llevarte mejor con esa chica, y sobre todo con aquél profundo amor que me ocultas…]--(están unidos, y así como Allen no puede leer o sentir lo que el Noé tan profundamente oculta, es decir, el sentimiento de amor hacia esa persona idónea, El Noé tampoco puede leerlo en el chico, ya que ese sentimiento es parte privada de cada uno de los corazones de ambos…en pocas palabras, el estar unidos implicó que desde hace tiempo compartieran una mitad cada uno, de su alma, con el otro, actualmente, ahora que Allen regresó, el Noé también, por lo tanto, ahora no solo comparten su alma, si no también una mitad de sus corazones)--[el que sientes por el pelirrojo que aparece en tus memorias…]

--[¡o//o! ¿p-puedes ver dentro de mi mente?...¬¬ lo olvidé, somos casi uno]

Por fin habían llegado a la habitación, así que con la llave que aún tenía (la llave tenía su material muy resistente, tanto así que pudo con el paso del tiempo que estuvo Allen bajo tierra, XD) abrió la puerta, y al entrar la cerró con seguro, después se tumbó en la cama (Timcampy yacía esperándolo ahí dentro por que la chica, mientras estaban platicando en el laboratorio científico se lo había pedido; esa era una sorpresa para el peliblanco -_n)

Cuando se acomodó sintió que estaba aplastando una especie de ¿pelota?, así que sus reflejos se activaron y lo hicieron sentarse rápidamente, sintiendo un pequeño dolor en la espalda.

--¡ouch, en que me acosté!—mientras se sobaba, dicha "pelotita" salió detrás suyo y comenzó a revolotear frente a si, cerca de su cara

--¡o.o…O.O, Timcampy!...¡T.T, oooh, Tiiiim!—lo abrazó, justo como aquella vez en el arca. El Golem siguió revoloteando aún entre sus manos

--[Mi Tim] —decía también el Noé, y el Golem igual y sonreía y revoloteaba para los dos.

--[¡Bof, no cierto, es MI Tim! ò-ó]

--[¡Ja, ja, ja!]--¿desde cuando El Noé y el chico se llevaban tan bien?, quien sabe, pero sin duda comenzaban a hacerse buenos compañeros y amigos. Sin importarles que vinieran de mundos total o casi distintos (el Noé antes había sido un humano también)

Extendiendo entonces el trato, ambos (el chico y el Noé) se pusieron serios, y comenzaron

--[¿Cuál es el nuevo trato?]—yacía aún sentado, mientras había soltado al Golem de entre sus manos para que continuara volando.

--[Todo el tiempo que estés aquí en el mundo terrenal te costará, ciertamente, así que tanto tu como yo necesitaremos momentos para reflexionar y pensar acerca de las estrategias y movimientos que hagan los de nuestro alrededor…mas que nada El conde…] —una cosa si le extrañaba al chico desde que llegó a la vida nuevamente, y esta tenía que ver con el Noé. Él Noé, cuando hablaba con él, lo hacía calmadamente, su voz siempre sonaba grave, (como si estuviera hablando con la boca dentro del pico de una botella de plástico, XD), pero cada vez que mencionaba al Conde su voz se tornaba mas oscura, mas triste— [Por eso te pido que extendamos el trato. Nos tomaremos ese tiempo de reflexión y estrategia diariamente, tú aquí, en la orden, y yo con ellos, en la mansión; dividiremos las semanas que estemos en el mundo terrenal]

--[o.o, ¿o sea que cada quien tomará una mitad, por así decirlo, de la semana, para él, para su vida cotidiana?]—se volteaba a ver las palmas de las manos, serio, sin hacer expresión alguna.

--[ciertamente. Así que quiero que empieces tu] —mas que nada, era su cuerpo, por lo tanto, tenía derecho a ser el primero en comenzar.

--[etto… ¿te parece que elija los martes y los jueves? n_nU] —la idea del nuevo trato se tornaba algo extraña, pues era la primera vez que hacía algo así.

--[entonces yo me quedaré con los lunes, martes, y los miércoles]

--[o.o, aunque…nos faltaron los fines de semana]

--[quédate con ellos, mientras tanto, ya que él aún no ha hecho movimientos realmente graves]

Así quedó el nuevo trato: Allen se quedaría en la orden, (usaría su cuerpo los días que había pedido) y vería todo desde su punto de vista, siendo el mismo o casi el mismo que solía ser, antes de su muerte (ayudaría a los científicos con el papeleo, y archivando, así como también trataría de disfrutar y recuperar todo el tiempo, tan valioso para su corazón, que había perdido a causa de su tragedia, con aquél que diario añoraba volver a verlo y sentirlo: Lavi; sin olvidar la fuerte discusión que había creado entre él y la china) los otros días, su cuerpo le pertenecería al Noé, quien planearía su parte de la misión como un familiar mas que había vuelto para quedarse con su amada hermanita (¿recuerdan que esto me sonaba a incesto? Pues la cosa se pondrá quizás aún mejor, mas adelante XD), como el galante y casanova músico de la familia, y para volver a llevarse con todos como ya hacía tiempo, cuando comenzaba los primeros días de su vida siendo un Noé.

Ambos se llenaron el corazón de melancolía, no podían esperar a volver de nuevo a su hogar, y sentir y recibir las alegres y enternecedoras sonrisas y abrazos de sus seres mas queridos. Pero quien mas extrañaba todo eso, era el peliblanco, que de tanto que lo pensaba, el corazón se le comprimía de la enorme tristeza que lo llenaba en esos instantes.

(Lo malo de que comenzara a recordar, era que sin siquiera sentirlo, y prevenirlo, sus ojos se tornaban vacíos, alejándolo poco a poco del control de su cuerpo, y dándole un paso mas al Noé para dominarlo)

Pasados los minutos de melancolía, el chico volvió en si, y nuevamente volvió a sentir ese cansancio en su pecho

--¡o.o! [¡Que es…que es lo que me está…pasando! ¿Por qué me canso…tan fácil?]—se lo preguntaba a si mismo, y sabiendo que el Noé lo escuchaba, este ultimo no decía nada, pero si mostraba esa fría sonrisa, cosa que cuando al chico le pasaba por la mente se sorprendía y asustaba, sacudiendo la cabeza (¡que problema, cuando alguien mas habita dentro de tu cuerpo! o.o, ¡ya ni puedes ni pensar en si suicidarte o no! XD, ¡y menos si ese intruso es un Noé!)

--[¿puedo preguntarte algo?]—un minuto después se tiró de nuevo a la cama, juntando las manos (tocando palma con palma y entrelazando los dedos), y acomodando la cabeza entre ellas; después, de esa manera, se colocó en la almohada, y estiró las piernas, abriéndolas un poco. (Ya se le había normalizado la presión, o.O, ¿es eso, no?, la presión)

--[ya]

--[¿Qué relación tienen los Noé…con el Conde del milenio?]

--[Todos somos hijos suyos, pero más a fondo…nosotros dos fuimos sus primeros y únicos hijos…]

[Esta bien, te contaré todo, pero prométeme que no le dirás a nadie, por que si no, nuestra misión terminará mas pronto de lo que crees]—lo decía por que las sospechas crecerían aún mas, ya que el hecho de que comentara que conversaba con él era demasiado.

CONTINUARÁ…

**GLOSARIO DE TÉRMINOS Y SIMBOLOGÍAS**

-"Negro".- Obviamente me he referido con esto "" al hecho de indicar que el auditor desde un principio se refería a un Noé, y remarcándolo mas, puse al final la palabra. De ahora en adelante, todo lo que tenga comillas significará uno o más significados ocultos en una palabra n_n.

-Realmente.- Tiene dos sentidos, uno es el hecho de que Allen esté vivo, y necesitan saber que no es un fantasma, otro el hecho de que sea él y no un impostor. Palabras remarcadas en negrita dan énfasis y en ocasiones como la anterior uno o mas significados n_n.


	3. Sus memorias y las mías Parte 1

En el capitulo anterior:

--[¿Qué relación tienen los Noé…con el Conde del milenio?]

--[Esta bien, te contaré todo, pero prométeme que no le dirás a nadie, por que si no, nuestra misión terminará mas pronto de lo que crees]

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Sus memorias y las mías PARTE 1**

_**---Descubriendo mas allá de "sus secretos"---**_

_Hide and seek-DJ Tiesto_

El hecho de que le dijera eso, significaba que las sospechas crecerían aún más, ya que el hecho de que comentara que conversaba con él era demasiado…

Y sobre todo, se lo decía por que viéndolo de esa forma, el Noé era capaz de hacer LO QUE QUSIERA, si se lo proponía, con el cuerpo del chico. (El Noé haría "cosas no bonitas" XD)

--[Te lo prometo] —fue entonces, que se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la puerta asegurándose de que estuviera totalmente cerrada; así como también corrió las cortinas. El ambiente se tornó un poco oscuro, lo suficiente para comenzar con el relato. Pero el chico también tenía sus propias sospechas, cosa que el Noé sabía perfectamente.

--[¿Me temes, Allen?]—le volvió a mostrar su sonrisa

--[¡o.o!...n-no] —Estando de espaldas a la cama y con las manos aún sosteniendo las cortinas, ensombreció su mirada y agachó la cabeza. Se había tensado un poco al imaginar la imagen que el Noé le había mandado.

--[no te veo seguro] —sus labios, el movimiento de sus labios era lo que mas le empezaba a aterrar en esos momentos.

--[¡Po-por que me lo preguntas entonces…si sabes que si!]—ahora se había ido sentar al centro de la cama, abrazando sus piernas y ocultando por unos instantes su rostro entre el espacio de sus rodillas y su pecho.

--[por que así no te podré contar la historia] —el Noé entonces se puso serio.

--[¡tu…tu solo hazlo, no-no le tomes importancia a esa parte del corazón!]—no se lo decía únicamente para que lo dejará en paz y no tocara sus sentimientos (al igual que él Noé se lo había reprochado a él), si no también para que tratara de comprender lo difícil que era tener a alguien mas invadiendo y hurgando (consciente e inconscientemente) en todo su interior.

El chico, muy a pesar de haber madurado tanto como para no temerle a la fría oscuridad en todos los sentidos, o a los fantasmas, sentía que nunca podía hacerlo en cuanto a su propia "sombra" y ser. (Sin importar que el Noé estuviera o no dentro de él, de todos modos se seguía teniendo miedo a si mismo, por el hecho de tener esa maldición; lo bueno era que la excepción había sido que nunca olvidaba quien era realmente, siempre tenía esa gran importancia en la mente y en el corazón)

--[lo siento…yo…pensé que lo había superado] — (superado su miedo) sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

--[Si quieres que esta misión se lleve a cabo, deberás cooperar y confiar enteramente en mi] —dicho esto, el chico se dejó de esconder de entre sus piernas, y volteó hacia enfrente; al principio veía la pared, vacía, y blanca, pero luego, nuevamente sus ojos se tornaron vacíos, y como si estuviera ciego, ya no veía ni distinguía la pared. Fue así como el Noé comenzaba a llevarlo más adentro de sus pensamientos, a aquél sitio de su mente, donde todo era de noche, y la luna se veía grande y blanca; donde él volvía a ser ese extraño ser con los ojos de garabato (¡si o no los tenía así en aquella escena de la lunota, XD!)

_Expedientes secretos-Electronica_

(NA:me gustó la melodía de arriba, pero no se que piensen ustedes, ¿si queda? o.O)

--[déjate llevar] —su voz se escuchaba en un susurro, un espectral y después cálido susurro. El chico solo se tapaba los oídos, para tratar de no entrar a su propia mente (sabía que era peligroso, y temía quedarse sin energías por completo, o peor aún, ya no volver en si de nuevo ni regresar a la realidad)

--[¡o.o…O.O, n-no, espe-espera!, ¡Detente!]—gritaba cada vez mas fuerte

--[no temas, no te voy a hacer daño] —su voz volvía poco a poco a escucharse como antes (como dentro del pico de la botella, XD), ya no la sentía tan lejana por que comenzaba a escucharla y no a oírla.

--[¡c-como puedo…como puedo…confiar en ti!]—pero la de él se entrecortaba, debido al enorme miedo que sentía en su corazón (tampoco quería imaginar que si entraba a ese lugar de su memoria se volvería a encontrar con aquella Lenalee, llorando y teniéndolo a él entre sus piernas. Después de todo, aún cabía la posibilidad de que esa escena se pudiera cumplir en un futuro no muy lejano)

--[tu solo hazlo, déjate llevar]

--[¡pe-pero!]

--[hazlo, Allen]

Un minuto pasó, y el chico dejó de forzarse a escuchar la voz del Noé. Entonces cerró sus ojos lentamente (mientras se hacían poco a poco más vacíos) y se dejó llevar por completo.

--[confía en mi, Allen] —cuando entró a aquél mundo dentro de sus memorias, volvió de nuevo a aquél lago, donde al caminar y acercarse a este, extrañamente, y para su sorpresa, no vio nada, absolutamente nada, reflejado; ni siquiera su propio reflejo. Pero pasaron unos segundos, y después ahí estaba "él", sonriéndole como aquella vez.

--[¡Que-que quieres que haga!]—le decía, mientras lo observa aún un poco temeroso. (Ellos siempre se comunicaban como sabían hacerlo: Telepáticamente)

--[Toma mi mano, Allen…] —el extraño pero curioso ser de cabeza oscura le tendió su mano, traspasando, dicho reflejo, (el reflejo es el mismo ser de cabeza oscura) el agua, como si fuera un fantasma (es decir, al sacar su brazo del agua esta se transparentaba como la de un fantasma n_n); para después materializársele de nuevo al tocar la mano del peliblanco.

El chico entonces accedió a la "invitación" (aunque no lo pareciera, por la enigmática sonrisa del Noé) y sostuvo la mano de aquél ser.

--[Déjame llevarte a recorrer, como yo lo hacía, mis memorias] —Después, ya entrelazados ambos, El Noé lo abrazó, y cálidamente lo reconfortó, para llevárselo dentro de la laguna consigo. (La razón del re confortamiento era para que le tuviera un poco mas de confianza). El chico sintió esa cálida sensación en su corazón e instintivamente sonrió, cerrando sus ojos (los cuales ahora se volvían a llenar de lágrimas).

--[Ah! o.o, Parece como…un sueño…Se siente tan cálido, y triste a la vez, mi corazón está lleno de esa calidez] —Por un momento sus ojos fueron cegados por una luz, y al final de esa luz, lo que sus ojos vieron le sorprendió mucho, ya que era aquél bonito y a la vez extraño sueño, que tuvo cuando volvió a la vida...

_Acid Black cherry—Prologue end__ (Cantada por Allen Walker, XD, es decir, Yasu, y dedicada del Noé para su "amada"_** hermanita**_)_

_--"Un chico tocaba ese piano hace tiempo, para la niña que a su lado cantaba, una linda niña de azulados cabellos, vestida de blanco…_

_--[o.o, esto…esta sensación…es la misma que en aquellos instantes]_

Hasta ahora, ¿cuántas cosas importantes supones que he perdido?  
Sin tan solo darme cuenta, supongo que he herido a alguien una y otra vez ¿no he sido yo?

_--Sus melodías llenaban la habitación de vida, y la niña con su bella danza igual lo hacía…_

_--[Y esta…voz o.O… ¡Espera! o.o, es la de…él la está relatando, ¡él está relatando su historia, o.o!]—Mientras sus oídos escuchaban aquella voz, algo le decía que debía acercarse a donde estaba aquél piano blanco, y sentarse en el largo banco (en el cabían 2 personas) que ahí lo conformaba._

Si asumimos que no es más que el destino de las personas pecar una y otra vez desde el momento en que nacen  
¿Mis propios errores se repiten una y otra vez también? Junto con este dolor…

_--[¡o.O, q-que es lo que-hago!]—no sabía si dar el paso o no_

_--[¡Muévete, Allen, acércate al piano y siéntate!]—su voz ya no sonaba tan vacía como antes, ahora parecía estar llena de vida, como si _**él**_** estuviera vivo, indicándole al chico que hacer; como si no solo lo estuviese acompañando en su interior, si no también a un lado suyo.**_

_**--[¡Y-yo...!, e-¿estás seguro?]—tenía miedo a que ocurriera algo extraño, o **_**mágico**

_--[Si, Allen, es tuyo, el piano _**ahora**_ es tuyo]_

_--[Puedo, sentirlo, no solo en mis pensamientos, si no también en…o.o ¡en todo mi cuerpo!]—efectivamente, en esos instantes él comenzaba a unirse con él Noé como si fuera realmente uno solo (no del todo, así que no había de que preocuparse, pues tal ves solo sería temporal, n_n)…_

¿Puede nuestro pasado desaparecer realmente algún día?  
¿Es posible realmente ser fuerte?  
Está todo bien, ¿incluso si a veces lloro?  
Habiéndote conocido… me has cambiado

_--¿Siempre tocarás para mi?—Me preguntaba alegre, mientras se sentaba a mi lado y cruzaba una pierna sobre otra de manera coqueta._

_--Claro, lo haré—Yo en cambio le sonreía dulcemente, tocándole la barbilla para dirigir su rostro frente al mío…_

Si asumimos que uno puedo ser salvado conociendo el amor de otro es débil  
¿Puedes perdonarme ahora para poder amarte? Y esta alegría, demasiada…

_--[Frente a…mi rostro…o//o] —_la chica yacía frente a frente con Allen, quien un poco nervioso miraba atentamente (como el Noé también lo había y lo estaba haciendo en esos precisos momentos… ¡Condenado Noé, nunca se cansaba de pensar la misma memoria una y otra vez, XD!...DF: ¡O.O, Ma-Matte, no se me queden viendo así, no me vayan a mandar al otro mundo por esto…T.T!)

¿Está bien para mí volver a soñar?  
¿Está bien para mí seguir adelante?  
Está bien para mi, ¿incluso cuando lloro tan solo un poco?  
Cerrando mis ojos, me conmueve lo que significa vivir

_--[Así entonces le plantaría un beso...] —su voz ahora era la voz misma del Noé, sin duda eran en esos instantes, dos personas en una sola: Seichiro y Allen_

_--[Mis deseos…ahora son los tuyos, Allen] —Por unos minutos el tiempo se detuvo entre ambos chicos (fiu, eso estuvo MUY cerca, XD!!...el tiempo se detuvo entre Allen y la niña)_

_--[¡O.O!..]—su sorpresa era tal, no solo por lo que le estaba diciendo el Noé, si no por que ahora podía ver quien era realmente este apasionado y romántico ser, un ser humano en el fondo de su corazón._

_--[¡O.O tu…tu eres…tu eres el…increíble!... ¡Es un…un chico muy-muy apuesto!]— _(XD, no se preocupen, no se enamoró de él a primera vista) Sus ropas eran las de un autentico pianista, vestía de traje blanco con corbata, (al igual que el color de su piano); su peinado no iba de acuerdo a la elegancia del traje, ya que lo traía un poco alborotado y despeinado (era corto, por lo que le quedaba…*perdonen esta ¿falta de gramática? o.O Al estilo de Daisuke Niwa de DNAngel), su color era castaño ("como el color natural que solía tener el cabello de un pequeño Allen") y dos largos mechones cubrían su rostro.

Su apariencia era la de un chico de 15 años (se parecía mucho a Allen, pues se podría decir que el peliblanco era su reencarnación actual, así que podríamos decir entonces, que sería la viva imagen de Allen sin inocencia y sin maldición; con la diferencia del color de sus cabellos, y lo enigmáticos que se veían sus ojos; este chico tenía una mirada demasiado penetrante,(¡¡tanto como para matar a alguien con ella, XD!!))

_--[¿Cuál es-tu nombre?]—yacía viéndolo atentamente, sin apartar ni un solo momento su mirada de la de él (¡repito, NO es amor a primera vista! XD)_

_--[Seichiro n_n]_

_El tiempo de conocerse se les acabó. Allen grabaría muy dentro de sus propias memorias la verdadera apariencia del Noé, estaba un poco feliz por haberle permitido conocerle, pero sin embargo, no olvidaba que seguían siendo _**enemigos**_._

_--[Un beso que después de todo no existiría…] —y seguían siendo uno solo. Esta vez al peliblanco le cambió el sentimiento, y extrañamente el corazón se le llenó de tristeza._

Desde que juré amor por ti  
Desde que juré vivir mi vida contigo  
Desde que juré protegerte  
Te prometeré todo de mí para ti

_--Aquella promesa pronto se rompió, y la niña solo se encerró dentro de sus amados sueños de cristal, de los que no salió por semanas, ¿Por qué?, Su "amado" hermano se había marchado una noche de la mansión, dejando a la niña sola con su aburrido y amargado padre, quien mas que nada parecía tenerla prisionera en su propia habitación"_

En nuestra efímera vida… en los tristes tiempos… nunca dejaré caer tus lágrimas

Definitivamente, la razón de su tristeza no era muy buena señal.

Mientras la niña desaparecía como polvo de estrellas frente a los ojos de ambos chicos, Allen intentaba que eso no pasara, sosteniéndola de los hombros, pero era imposible, ya que las memorias del Noé solo eran eso, Memorias.

--[¡Ah!, o.o ¡Matte!]

--[No, no te esfuerces, deja que se vaya, no tiene caso] —ahora también su voz sonaba triste, mas no por eso había perdido su vida.

--[¡Po-por que!, ¡Son tus memorias, tus sueños! ¿No puedes hacer algo para recuperarla?]—con eso se refería al amor de la niña, y es que siendo él el único que lo comprendía, podía sentir el dolor en esa mitad que era su corazón (el corazón del Noé). Y también sabía entender el significado de ese dolor: La niña tenía que desaparecer, pues no era real, ciertamente, pero, Allen se refería más bien, al hecho de recuperar por completo, y como antes, el amor de ella; ahora que la había vuelto a ver, la sonrisa que le había regalado esa, la primera noche en el mundo terrenal, no era la misma que hacía tantos años atrás. La niña lo quería, pero por ser Allen el que compartía cuerpo con él, y por haberla dejado sola tanto, ella casi se había olvidado del amor que sentía por él.

_Shaining on- Acid Black cherry (esta canción también esta dedicada del Noé para su niña)_

Ambos yacían, antes de la siguiente memoria, dentro de sus mentes (unidas ahora en una sola, y el lugar era semi oscuro, pues eran rodeados por una neblina de color gris; dicha neblina era la tristeza y el dolor que a ambos embargaba.

Brillando, en una noche en que las estrellas no pueden ser vistas  
Una imagen de ti me viene a la mente, y se desvanece  
Desapareció, fugazmente y en secreto

--¿La amabas mucho, verdad?—ladeaba la cabeza graciosamente, pero dando a la vez señales de tristeza (el chico yacía sentado ahora entre esa gris neblina, de piernas cruzadas)

--Si…muchísimo. Ella era la razón principal por la que había comenzado mi carrera como pianista, después de haber huido de aquella, la grande y lujosa mansión que ahora ves, ¡claro que antes era vieja, y a simple vista, desde afuera, quien la viera, diría que parecía un espectral y lúgubre castillo!

Ahora, después de tanto, probablemente no tengas nada por lo que estar triste más  
Sobre las rocas, bebiéndomelo todo de un solo trago  
Vamos a olvidar, cantando una canción de Billy Joel  
Oh, soledad, todavía estoy sin nadie  
Como si mis heridas no hubieran cicatrizado

--Ella era mas que nada mi hermosa bailarina de cristal, y la única para quien tocaba y dedicaba mis melodías; ¡y siempre las escuchaba y bailaba con suma alegría, y gracia!—conforme decía una palabra tras otra, los ojos se le iban llenando de lágrimas; pero sobre todo, no dejaba de sonreír tan dulcemente, haciendo con eso, que el peliblanco se tentara el corazón, tanto por lo mal que lo veía, como por lo mal que lo estaba pasando (el Noé), desde que llegó al mundo terrenal nuevamente.

--Te comprendo, desde el fondo de mi corazón—agachaba la cabeza y cerraba los ojos, tocándose la zona del corazón— ¿Pero, por que la dejaste, si tanto la amabas?, eso no lo comprendo.

--verás, la memoria que a continuación visitaremos y sentiremos, te lo dirá todo, así que levántate, y dame la mano…--el chico hizo lo que el Noé le pidió, y al momento en que tomó su mano…--ahora, cierra los ojos…--la luz cegadora volvió. Y para cuando abrió los ojos ya se encontraba siendo otra vez uno con el Noé.

_--Había terminado de tocar por que ya era muy tarde para seguirle, así que con una bonita sonrisa decorando mi rostro, y de regalo para ella, me acerqué a su lado y la sorprendí, asustándola un poco_—el Noé seguía narrándole los sucesos, mientras que el peliblanco, siendo Seichiro mismo (usando su cuerpo, ya que eran las memorias del Noé), hacía justo lo que las memorias habían predicho…

Quizás vuelva, con nada salvo esas desgarradoras cosas  
No estás aquí conmigo, así que lloro

_--¡Essss hora de soñar, pequeña mía!—me acerqué a ella agachándome, y la tomé por sorpresa, estando de espaldas ella, pues al parecer estaba acomodándose la medallita que le había regalado yo el día de su cumpleaños._

_--¡O.O, ay, Seichiro!_

_--¿Te asusté? n_n_

Brillando, las arenosas playas de mi memoria  
Cada tiempo que me viene a la mente, las lágrimas salen de nuevo, así que  
Brillando, aunque es solo lo que parecía entonces  
No voy a perderte ahora, tampoco

_--¡No lo vuelvas a hacer!—la muy traviesa me sacó la lengua, así que yo le guiñé un ojo, y también le saqué la lengua en señal de burla--¡Sei chan, ò-ó, deja de burlarte y ayúdame a ponérmela! ¡Se me cayó mientras estaba bailando u.u!_

_--¡o.o, como me dijiste!_

_--¡Sei-chan! XD_

_--¡¬¬, señorita, retira ese feo apodo y mal lenguaje, o si no, no te ayudaré!_

_--¡Bof!—inflaba sus cachetes, ¡"Que mona se veía así"! pensé, mientras me cruzaba de brazos y fingía estar molesto, desviándole la mirada y volteando hacia mi lado izquierdo._

_--¡No te pongas como pez globo, bonita! XD_

_--¡ò-ó, Sei-chan, ya basta!_

_--¡No oigo, no oigo, soy de palo…! ¬¬… [XD]—después me tapaba los oídos._

_--¡Sei-chan, Sei-chan, Sei-chaaaan!—golpeaba el piso con insistencia, sin dejar de poner el "chan" en mi apodo._

_--¡Ya basta, suficiente, nos vamos a la cama!—fue como entonces, aún en mi actuación, la agarré y me la acomodé debajo de mi brazo derecho (como quien lleva un abrigo o regalo hacia algún lugar)_

_--¡o.o, no, espera, no te enojes! ¡Bájame, Seichiro, me estoy resbalando!_

_--¡Pues entonces, deja de dar pataletas, Traviesa!—la sostuve con ambas manos, y la elevé un poco hacia arriba, teniéndola ahora frente a mi (como hacerle abejita a un niño pequeño)--¡Pesas mucho, niña!_

_--¡jum!, ¡no tanto como tu!—luego ella me volvió a sacar la lengua, para finalmente reírse con la mueca que yo le ponía_

El reloj pasa las 12  
Escondido en una tranquila expresión  
Fuera, la nieve danza mientras cae  
Aunque me siento a gusto por un momento  
Solo el silencio penetra a través de mí  
Abro la ventana, sin saber qué hacer  
Quizás vuelva, es tan tranquilo, como si estuviera congelada  
Tu sonrisa… así que lloro

_--¡ò-ó, ahora yo inflaré los cachetes si no dejas de decirme "chan" y burlarte así de mi, niña!_

_--¡Bof, está bien, tu ganas, pero la próxima el castigo lo pongo yop!—la bajé entonces a tierra firme_

_--¡No lo creo, pequeña, no soy tan fácil de atrapar!_

_--¡o.o!, ¡ò-ó!....u.u_

_El silencio nos atrapó a los dos cruzando nuestras miradas, ella era mas pequeña que yo, al menos una cabeza y media, así que de todos modos tenía que agachar mi cabeza para poder contemplar sus hermosos y azules luceros._

Brillando, las arenosas playas de mi memoria  
Cada tiempo que viene a la mente, las lágrimas salen de nuevo, así que  
Brillando, aunque es solo lo que parecía entonces  
No voy a perderte ahora, tampoco, es difícil de soportar, así que

_--Seichiro, ¡sostenme otra vez entre tus brazos, es que…quiero contemplarte mas de cerca!—y de pronto, su sonrojo, ese divino sonrojo tiñó de rosa éxtasis sus mejillas, así que para evitar que yo la viese, agachó su cabeza._

_--De acuerdo, si la princesa lo pide, el príncipe se lo cumplirá entonces—así entonces la tomé por la cintura y la coloqué entre mis brazos de nuevo, para subir junto con ella los escalones hacia su habitación._

_Al haber entrado, caminé hasta su cama, donde ahí la bajé y la acosté, ella solita se acomodó debajo de las sábanas y cobijas, lista para que como siempre me quedara sentado a su lado, y contemplara como todas las noches, su dulce y tierna carita de ángel._

_--¡Buenas noches, onee chan! n_n_

_--¡Buenas noches, hermanita querida!—le besé la frente, para después acariciarle los cabellos._

_Finalmente le acomodé bien las cobijas, dejando descubierta únicamente su cabeza. _

--Todas las noches, en ese mes, el mes de diciembre, hacia demasiado frío, así que la mansión a veces sin duda parecía un viejo y congelado castillo. Por eso debía cuidarla mucho, cubriéndola con gruesos y calientitos abrigos, y sobre todo bufandas, cuando salíamos para dirigirnos a la escuela—comenzándole a contar, ya no como narración, si no de persona a persona, volvieron de nuevo a entrar a la gris niebla de tristeza.--Pero, a la mitad del mismo mes, diciembre, nuestro alejamiento de la civilización había comenzado; Nuestro padre había cerrado las puertas principales de la mansión con llave y resistentes candados entre cadenas, así como las puertas a la sociedad.

--¿Pero, que fue lo que causó que su comportamiento cambiara así tan drásticamente?, he notado, que cada vez que mencionas su nombre "El conde del milenio", tu voz se torna oscura—el chico trataba de comprenderlo, y aunque mas difícil se le hacía conseguirlo, no podía sentir ese enorme odio que el Noé sentía. No, por que el había tenido, aunque fuera por adopción, a un padre que siempre le enseñó consejos sobre la vida, y por sobre todas las cosas, a siempre seguir caminando, sin perder el valor, el coraje, y las ganas de vivir, hasta que esa vida se extinguiera totalmente.

Pero, más que nada, algo que le hacía demasiada falta al Noé, era el intenso y grande amor de un padre.

--Se lo que piensas, y aunque no esté tan conectado en estos momentos a tu corazón, también se lo que sientes, pero no quieras comprenderme, por que ciertamente, tu nunca has sabido lo que es el dolor de perder el cariño y el entero amor incondicional de un padre

--si, lo se, pero… ¡al menos déjame comprenderte a lo largo de este viaje de memorias!, ¡no quiero tener que arrepentirme después de perder la confianza y el compañerismo de alguien…alguien que se está volviendo parte de mi poco a poco—sus últimas palabras sonaron tristes y temerosas al mismo tiempo, no podía ni debía olvidar la misión que tenía, y menos lo peligroso que era la unión y conexión cuerpo-mente que ambos estaban haciendo, ya que su temor se hacía a cada instante mas grande

--[¿Qué pasaría…si ya no regresara a la realidad?, ¿Qué sería lo que quedaría de mi en aquella eterna realidad?]

--No tengo las respuestas a esas preguntas, pero, perdóname el no dejarte comprenderme, y te seguiré pidiendo de todos modos que confíes en mi, este viaje pronto terminará, y no te debes preocupar ya mas—También él empezaba a perder las esperanzas de poder o no separarse de esa unión, por que a parte de que lo hacía sentirse bien (Allen tiene un corazonzote tan grande que conmueve al del Noé), comenzaba a desear mucho ese cuerpo, y tenerlo bajo su control poco a poco, hasta el punto de convertirse en el mismo Seichiro que hace tiempo había sido. Todo esto por el amor tan grande que le tenía a la pequeña Road

Unos segundos después regresaron de nuevo a la memoria, y Allen volvió a tomar el lugar también en el cuerpo de Seichiro.

_--Ahora si, en cuanto la vi cerrar los ojos, me retiré y levanté de manera silenciosa, de la cama, para dirigirme hacia la puerta de la habitación, donde apagué la luz; y al haber salido, cerré la puerta detrás de mí._

Brillando, las arenosas playas de mi memoria  
Cada tiempo que viene a la mente, las lágrimas salen de nuevo, así que  
Brillando… Tu rostro solo está brillando…

_A continuación volví a bajar nuevamente los escalones, para dirigirme, lo mas discretamente posible hacia las puertas principales. Pero, mientras bajaba un escalón tras otro, descubrí algo muy importante para mí…_

_--[Mi vida es mi piano y su música, pero, no puedo quedarme por siempre encerrado en ese paraíso de ensueño que es nuestra habitación de música. Encima de todo esto, está mi amada hermanita, ella necesita una breve vida, necesita conocer el mundo de afuera más que nada._

_Por eso he decidido formarme con una buena carrera allá afuera, Mi padre ya no nos da lo que necesitamos, hace tiempo que no sale de esa lúgubre habitación; ya no es el mismo de antes, ya no quiere a sus hijos]_

--Fue así como me marché, esa misma noche, de la mansión, para no volver al menos hasta que consiguiera volverme lo suficientemente famoso. En pocas palabras, fueron muchos los años que requerí para ello.

--Ya veo, por eso le habías dejado sola

--¿Ya se aclararon tus dudas?

--un poco, eso creo, pero… ¿Podrías aclararme otra duda?

Terminando con la segunda memoria, regresaron de vuelta hacia la habitación mental con la neblina grisácea.

--Dímela

--¿Entonces que pasó con tu carrera?, no es que me interese mucho, pero, que te hizo tan famoso como para quedarte tantos años alejado de ella?

--Bien, entonces, también te lo mostraré…

----------------------------------INICIO DE LA TERCERA MEMORIA-----------------------

NA: acomodo solo esta memoria así, para no repetir y tornar tan aburrido este capitulo n_n

_Carnival dragon (nombre original: pereza) (y volvemos con el Noé y su hermanita, XD)_

En una colina boscosa, la primera canción se cantó desde un profundo bosque sin fin  
Un "Dorado", protegido por los dioses; un dragón de carnaval bailando en el cielo  
Los gritos de los animales resonando en un mar de árboles hacia una tierra inexplorada excluida de la oscuridad  
No puedo permanecer quieto más, somos cazadores buscando perseguir nuestros sueños

_En mi camino a la fama, como pianista, recorrí varios lugares, en busca de alguien que pudiera necesitar de mi música, visité distintos sitios y posadas, como cabarettes, cantinas, burdeles; al principio me echaban, diciéndome:_

_--¡Escúchame bien, niño bonito, aquí no hay lugar para un niño rico como tu, este sitio es exclusivo para bandas de rock y otros géneros, nada de música clásica!_

_--¡Por qué no, señor, déme la oportunidad!, ¡le juro que no le fallaré, complaceré a todos sus clientes!_

_--¡Para nada, no me vengas con esas cantaletas, así que mejor márchate!_

_Una y otra vez, no hacían nada aparte de repetirme la misma palabra una y otra vez:_

_--¡No!_

_--¡Ni hablar!_

_--¡Vete de aquí, niño, molestas a las personas con tu música!_

_Y por más que quería tocar, no lo conseguía, mi vida musical había terminado ahí, en las oscuras, excitantes, y peligrosas calles de New York. ¡Es mas, ni siquiera había comenzado ¬¬!_

_La última noche que me decidí a quedarme en esa ciudad, le hice el intento una vez más, pero no conseguí nada de nuevo, ni siquiera un lugar donde dormir y hospedarme. Así que sin ningún centavo en los bolsillos, me busqué un lugar, para mi desgracia, en los lotes baldíos de la grande ciudad, en uno de los tantos húmedos, sucios, y malolientes callejones abandonados. Mi única compañía habían sido las ratas. Después de todo, que podía hacer un niño de tan solo 16 años de edad, en una ciudad tan grande como lo era la gran manzana, y con tan poca experiencia en el piano y la música clásica; por que para serte sincero, lo único que sabía tocarle a mi musa de cristal, eran canciones de cuna o de cajita musical, ni siquiera una que otra famosa, ¡bueno, si una, de Beethoven, pero ya para ese entonces, con lo jodido que estaba había olvidado su letra completa!_

_Pensé que la suerte se me había acabado, pero…no había sido así; Pues esa misma noche, mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño, cubriéndome del helado y abrazador viento, con un periódico, un extraño hombre de largos, brillantes y pelirrojos cabellos, que al parecer tenía la mitad de su rostro cubierto por una máscara, y vestía con un uniforme negro, ¿Cómo te lo describo?, ¡bueno, lo mas importante de ese extraño disfraz era la rosa de los vientos que llevaba pegada en su lado izquierdo del traje!_

¿Cuánto más lejos hasta romper el alba?  
¿Cuánto más lejos lucharemos?  
¿Cuánto más lejos hasta que me vuelva fuerte?  
¿Cuánto más lejos hasta que pueda conocerte?

--¡¡Espera un momento, para el carro y la música, dijiste…largos cabellos pelirrojos, la mitad de su rostro la cubría con una máscara, y-y, una-una ro-rosa colocada en su-su trajee!! O.O

--------------------------------------1ERA PAUSA DE MEMORIA------------------------------

--¡em, si, eso dije! ¿Por qué?

Hubo unos minutos de silencio entre ambos chicos, y de pronto, cuando el Noé volteó mas directamente a ver al peliblanco, notó un aura totalmente azul fuerte rodeándole el cuerpo; la mirada del pelo níveo se había ensombrecido, y parecía estar apretando los dientes.

--¡es que…esa persona era…era…!

--¿¡o.o, lo conoces!?

--¡El-era-mi-ma-es-tro!

--¡o.o…o____o!—de pronto, la cara del peliblanco se tornó mucho mas oscura que la que el Noé solía tener, asustando ahora si, y para su sorpresa, al mismo 14th.

--¡O.O, A-Allen, te-te encuentras bien!

--¡¡¡Mi-mi ma-es-tro, se-se fue has-ta, Nue-va York!!!, ¡Aaaah, MAESTROOO!—se alborotaba los cabellos muy molesto--¡como fue posible que hasta en la gran y estupida manzana haya ido a conseguirse a cuanta tipa se le acercaba, demonios, y lo peor del caso, es que YO tengo que pagar sus deudas, T.T!, [¡¡¡le odio, le odio, le odio, le o-di-o!!!—ni el mismo Noé se la creía que estuviera viendo tan oscuro a un chico como él, ¡pero no dudaba que ese cuerpo tenía que ser suyo algún día!

--[¡XD, sii, ese cuerpo me pertenecerá!, ja, ja, ja]

_CONTINUARÁ…_

* * *

DF: XD, lo hize algo largo, demo ps, espero que aún así les haya gustado -_n. Como aún no termino esta parte del fic, decidí dividir el capitulo en 2, y en el próximo, sin contar el inicio, serán las memorias de Allen, las mas recientes, desde que dejó la orden, y fue a "aquella misión" , después se encontró a Lavi, y finalmente el destino escribió su muerte.

Este capi está dedicado al Noé, y el siguiente lo narrará Allen n_n.

Bueno, si tanto les gustó esta historia, entonces, tengan paciencia, que Lavi ya merito sale -_n. yo también quiero que ya aparezca, demo, la trama principal de esta historia es la conexión que hay entre Allen y el 14th, y su regreso a la vida. Después, como segundo punto, está la relación amorosa que tiene con Lavi -_n.

Ahora si, me despido, dejen sus reviews, que yo gustosa se los leeré. Dejen muuchisismos, por que como les había dicho, ellos contaran para subir o no los siguientes capis -_n , así sabre que tanto les está gustando este fantabuloso fanfic -_n

Ja ne


	4. Mis memorias y las suyas Parte 2

* * *

En el capitulo anterior…

ni el mismo Noé se la creía que estuviera viendo tan oscuro a un chico como él, ¡pero no dudaba que ese cuerpo tenía que ser suyo algún día!

--[¡XD, sii, ese cuerpo me pertenecerá!, ja, ja, ja]

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Mis memorias y las suyas **

_**---Descubriendo más allá de "mis secretos"---**_

--¡Etto, tranquilízate, y déjame contarte lo demás de esta memoria!

--¡o.o, de-de acuerdo!—había olvidado a su compañero, así que se tranquilizó lo mas que pudo, y continuó escuchándolo.

-----------------------------------INICIO DE LA MEMORIA------------------------------------

_--[¿Por qué está este hombre aquí?, ¿Qué será lo que querrá?]_

_Viéndolo de esta manera, yo no tenía ni una sola moneda a mi alcance, ni siquiera un lugar donde hospedarme, tampoco conocía a nadie en la grande ciudad, así que me puse a pensar que tal ves Dios había enviado a uno de sus emisarios a salvarme de la miseria en la que estaba empezando a caer; aunque, viendo su rostro, algo me decía que no era una persona de fiar, y además, era la primera vez que veía a alguien con este inusual tipo de ropas. Por lo tanto, se me formuló otro pensamiento, que si no había sido enviado por Dios, entonces por el Demonio, ¿por que?, su rostro me daba mala espina._

_--¿Qui-quien es usted?—lo volteé a ver temeroso, de lo que pudiera hacerme o decirme_

_--No tiene caso que te responda la pregunta, pero en cambio, tu si me responderás a mi, ¿Qué hace un escuincle como tu, con ese tipo de ropas tan lujosas, pudriéndose con las ratas?_

_--¡Po-por que habría de responderle, si no lo hizo usted!, ¡A-además, un extraño no debería de preocuparse por otro extraño! ¿Me-me equivoco?_

_--Yo no me estoy preocupando por ti, además, tener a un mocoso de tu talla por estos sitios tan asquerosos y llenos de moho es lo mas extraño, ¿no lo crees?—el sujeto se había cruzado de brazos, acomodándose y recargando su espalda en la pared en la que yo estaba descansando, mientras no dejaba de fumar su puro; habiéndome dicho esas últimas palabras, me mostró una mueca de burla._

_--¿Cómo te llamas, niño?_

_--¡Que ganará con saber mi nombre!, ¡usted respóndame primero!_

_--¡Cual es tu nombre!—me miró desafiante, y levantó su voz asustándome un poco._

_--¡Seichiro!_

_--Tu apellido_

_--¡¬¬, Kamelot!_

_--¡hum, los Kamelot!—se tocó la barbilla--¿Tu padre es un conde adinerado, no es así?—no le dije ni una sola palabra_

_--¡Responde!_

_--¡S-si!—me encogí un poco de hombros_

_--¡Ja, vaya, hasta donde llegó a parar el mas grande de sus hijos!, ¿A que has venido a esta ciudad?_

_--¡No le interesa!_

_--¡Ah si, si me interesa!, ¡Verás, tu padre tiene una deuda conmigo!_

_--¡o.Ó!--¿Una deuda?, [¿de que me estaba hablando esta persona?]_

_--¡hace tiempo, me prometió que cuidaría de tu madre, una de mis tantas amantes y empleadas, que trabajaba para mi en mi burdel!_

**--**¿Bu-burdel?, ¿el maestro tenía un-un burdel? o.O ¬¬ [¡condenado, por eso era tan famoso entre las mujeres!]—mencionaba el peliblanco, cruzado de brazos y poniendo un gesto de fastidio.

--si, ahora, ¿puedo continuar?

--¡ah o.o, s-si, adelante!

_--¿Qué mi madre era una-una prostituta?, ¡como se atreve!_

_--¡calma chaval, lo que te digo es enserio, si no por que crees que terminó por asesinarla! ¡El siempre pensó que ella no era suficiente para satisfacer sus deseos, por eso la despreciaba!_

_--¡O.O, n-no, eso es imposible, él nos había dicho que se había marchado de casa por que habían tenido una pelea!, ¡Mentiroso, no le creo ni una sola palabra!—mis ojos comenzaron a inundarse de lágrimas, al haber escuchado semejante osadía de los labios de aquél ser del demonio, ¡Si, esa palabra le quedaba perfecta!_

_Tenía pensado marcharme cuanto antes, pero en cuanto vio que me levanté me detuvo, y me agarró de los hombros._

_--¿No quieres saber toda la verdad?, ¿y la razón por la que él dejó de quererles?_

_--¡O.O, co-como sabe eso!, ¡como sabe tanto de mi padre!—para mi, el hecho de que supiera como trataba a mi madre ya era demasiado saber de su parte._

_--Por que siempre le mantenía vigilado. La primera vez que le vi el rostro, supe que no quería una chica solo por diversión, así que le mantuve vigilado por dos de mis mejores guardaespaldas; y fue que entonces, la misma noche en que se la llevó, supe que la quería para tenerla de esclava. _

_Escúchame, chico, tú tienes talento, no lo desperdicies buscando en simples y sucios lugares, guárdate tu música para otros que realmente quieran escucharla._

_--[¡Por que, por que se comportaba así conmigo, apenas nos habíamos conocido; primero se burlaba de mi, luego me amenazaba diciéndome cosas que para él eran verdades, y finalmente, finalmente se comportaba como si fuera un amigo!, ¡no lo entendía, y comenzaba a colmarme la paciencia!]_

_--¿Q-que es lo que quiere de mi?, ¿Cómo-como supo que estaba aquí?, ¿Por qué viene a contarme mentiras?_

_--¡no son mentiras, es la cruel verdad!—se había vuelto a cruzar de brazos, apoyando la espalda nuevamente en la pared._

_--¿Q-quien es usted?—ya no resistí más y solté aquellas lágrimas; aún yacía dándole la espalda, estando al frente yo de aquellas características escaleras que tienen los callejones._

_--No soy nadie en especial, solo he venido a cobrar la deuda que tu padre me debía; el hecho de haberte encontrado fue solo pura casualidad, ¡y como veo que tú eres su hijo, entonces ya no habrá tal deuda, si vienes conmigo!—después de decirme todo eso, me colocó nuevamente las manos en los hombros._

_--¿Por qué? ¿En que le puedo yo servir?—no lo estaba viendo, pero si escuchando, yo tenía en esos instantes la cabeza agachada, mientras no paraba de llorar._

_--Tu música, he oído que eres muy bueno tocando el piano, ¿lo tocarías para mí en el burdel?, necesito tan solo unas cuantas piezas para la fiesta de despedida hacia mi júbilo._

_--¿U-usted quiere escuchar mi-mi música?--¿Cómo era eso de que había oído, que yo era bueno tocando?, o.O eso si no lo comprendí. Sin duda este señor era extraño_

_--Te dije que te la guardaras, para alguien que quisiera escucharla, yo soy ese alguien—su mirada se había tornado seria, pero no dejaba de darme miedo. No tenía la menor idea de quien era o de donde había salido, pero viendo que me ofrecía tocar para él y sus invitados, me había puesto en duda._

_--¿Y, que gano yo si acepto su propuesta?_

_--Te pagaré una buena cantidad de dinero, para que te vayas de esta ciudad y regreses a tu hogar por tu hermana, lo que venga después déjamelo a mi también, luego veremos eso_

_--Una vez mas, le pregunto ¿Quién es usted, para ayudar al hijo de un asesino como mi padre?—no había admitido del todo que mi padre era un asesino, pero este señor tenía cierto deje en sus palabras que me hacía rendirme ante ellas y creerle._

_--No soy nadie para hacerlo, yo solo te estoy ofreciendo un poco de ayuda, para que no te quedes estancado en esta grande y peligrosa ciudad, es todo, lo demás, importa por eso, por que eres su hijo, y como te lo vengo diciendo, tiene una deuda conmigo._

_¿Entonces que me dices, aceptas mi propuesta?, ese será su pago._

_--¡de-de acuerdo, pero no confiaré mucho en usted, hasta que de verdad yo vea lo que me ha propuesto!_

_--¡No te estoy pidiendo que seas mi hijo, muchacho, deja de comportarte tan temeroso, además, mi forma de vestir no es nada ordinaria, si no especial, por una vez confía en alguien superior a ti!_

_--¡ah, esta bien, lo intentaré! ¡Más vale que no se aproveche de mi nobleza!_

_--¡claro que no, muchacho, tenlo por seguro, además, a mi solo me gustan las mujeres!—me alborotaba los cabellos; pero me extrañaba que hubiera dicho que solo le gustaban las mujeres, ¿a que se refería con eso? ¿Acaso había visto en mí un sonrojo?--(_NA: Cross había cambiado la palabra "nobleza" por "inocencia", pues había escuchado mal, XD)

_--¡a que vinieron esas ultimas palabras!_

_--¡a la razón de que te has puesto rojo! XD_

_--¡o//o, ò-ó, no cierto!_

_--¡ja, ja, ja!_

_--¡por cierto, no me ha dicho su nombre!_

_--¡Cross, Cross Marian, pero para ti soy Señor Cross Marian, XD!_

--Así fue como me hice famoso. Todo gracias a él, por que después de todo, me di cuenta de que no era una mala persona, y de que ciertamente las apariencias engañaban. Conforme los días pasaban, y yo seguía trabajando para él, poco a poco lo fui conociendo, y también su gusto enorme por la música.

--¡Si, a mi maestro le encanta la música clásica, sobre todo si se toca en un piano!—comenzaba a soñar despierto--¡o.o, ¬¬ pero no por eso dejo de odiarlo!

--¡n_nU!

--bueno, eso quedó mas que claro, pero, entonces, ¿Cómo fue que te convertiste en Noé?, si tu vida no era tan perfecta, pero llevabas la suerte en esos momentos de tu lado.

--Bueno, verás, a continuación, después de que conocí a tu maestro…

-----------------INICIO DE LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE LA 3era MEMORIA-------------

_El tiempo de marcharme había llegado, y no había olvidado, nunca lo hice, a mi amada princesita__; así que habiéndome dado mi último pago, y yo la última canción a él. ¡Una hermosa melodía por cierto! Que era de cierta manera, aquella que tú tocaste en el arca_

_--------------------1era PAUSA DE LA MEMORIA-----------------------------------------------_

--¡o.o!

--si, es que, no te mencioné que tenía poderes a parte de los que el piano me daba, ¿verdad?, yo tenía la habilidad de predecir el futuro con cada una de mis canciones, y esa ultima hablaba sobre mi futuro, mi futuro portador. En pocas palabras, la canción se trataba no solo de mi, si no de ti, Allen.

--¡o.o!, ¡y-yo!

--si, tu estabas destinado desde que naciste, a ser mi único portador, por lo tanto, esa era la razón de que te supieras la letra y los símbolos de las partituras de dicha canción. Pues yo te las había enseñado inconscientemente.

--¡o.o!

--Mira, te lo explicaré, para que no te confundas tanto:

El piano tiene la capacidad de darme el poder con sus sonidos al tocar yo las teclas, por eso su música suena mas como a un sueño, pues es diferente la afinación a la de un piano ordinario.

Y con respecto a mi poder, lo tengo desde que tengo memoria. Y lo supe desde la primera vez que toqué la primer tecla del piano, pues este comenzaba extrañamente, a mostrarme situaciones futuras; al principio pensé que se trataban de simples sueños, o escenas que yo imaginaba por la tonada de cada canción, mas sin embargo, supe que eran visiones del futuro, por que al día siguiente, cuando salía de la mansión, para pasear por las calles de la ciudad en la que nací, las mismas visiones que había visto, se comenzaban a cumplir.

--¡o.o, increíble!

--si, y lo malo de esto, es que cuando solía estar de malas, al tocar, las visiones eran acerca de muertes, y al día siguiente, nuevamente las presenciaba, manchándome en ocasiones de sangre el rostro, pues yo estaba demasiado cerca de dichas situaciones.

¡Bueno, al grano!, te mencionaba esto, por que la ultima canción que escribí, y le toqué la misma noche que me marché, a Cross sama, era la canción misma que tu tocaste.

--------------------------------------2NDO INICIO DE LA MEMORIA-------------------------

NA: no olviden que en las memorias del Noé también participa Allen, pues ambos están unidos dentro del cuerpo del antiguo músico, Seichiro. Por lo tanto, lo que había hecho Seichiro en las memorias, Allen también lo está reviviendo ahora que él se lo cuenta. Si no entienden a lo que me refiero, lean mas arriba, donde comenzaron las memorias n_n

En un lejano recuerdo, los sueños que tuve en mis días de juventud no han desaparecido  
¿No sería estupendo si tu y yo, nosotros dos, pudiéramos hacerlos realidad?  
No dudes cuando se trate de cosas en las que crees, toma la mano que te ofrezco  
Después de este momento, ¿no sería maravilloso si todo comenzara bien ahora?

_Durante la noche del día anterior al que me iba a marchar, una serie de visiones me llegaron a la mente, entre sueños; las visiones se trataban de mi futuro, y el de mi hermanita. _

_Un rato después, desperté muy agitado, presintiendo que algo malo estaba pasando donde se encontraba mi hermanita._

_Me levanté un rato, y me dirigí hacia la cocina, para tomarme un vaso de agua, y echarme otro en la cara, para quitarme el sudor. Luego de eso, con las visiones que había tenido, algo me decía que tenía que tocar, así que me dirigí a la sala, donde se situaba el piano. _

_Cuando llegué al piano, lo primero que hice, fue tomar entre mis manos la libreta de las canciones que había hecho, pero, el mismo presentimiento de hace rato en la cocina me detuvo, ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?, al parecer, la canción que mi mente buscaba no se encontraba escrita en la libreta._

Tus pequeñas preocupaciones y grandes expectativas, tómalas con los brazos abiertos  
La gente no puede hacer algo por si solos, lo sabes, nadie es realmente fuerte después de todo  
A partir de ahora, ¿no te unirás a nosotros, en nuestra búsqueda de perseguir nuestra leyenda?  
No puedo esperar por ahí más, no puedo controlar el latido en mi pecho

_Entonces, le di vuelta a las hojas de la libreta, encontrándome una limpia, donde instintivamente me dejé llevar por lo que mi mente me decía; con mis manos, y con la ayuda de una pluma que encontré extrañamente en la tapa del piano _(la tapa estaba abajo, es decir, el piano no estaba abierto),_ comencé a escribir. Todo se me hacía tan confuso, y a la vez extraordinario, pues era la primera vez que tenía tan bien planeada una canción._

_Después de escribirla, y transcribirla a la simbología de las notas de este piano_

--mi piano, como tu sabes, Allen, tiene las notas en un idioma distinto al de cualquier músico

--si, ciertamente—se puso de pronto un poco pensativo, colocando un dedo en sus labios, mientras volteaba a todas partes del sitio en el que ambos se situaban (el interior de su mente)

--entonces, este piano era ordinario, por lo tanto, las tuve que transcribir a la manera clásica

--oh, ok—regresó la vista hacia donde estaba el Noé

(NA: Todos los párrafos o líneas, escritas en cursiva son el relato de las memorias del Noé.)

_Fue que entonces comencé mi trabajo y empecé a tocar la melodía. _

_Al principio todo era normal, sonaba como cualquier otra melodía, pero, a la mitad de la canción, me vinieron nuevas visiones, donde encontré a un niño, de aproximadamente unos 5 años, de castaños cabellos. Él escribía algo en el cemento del piso del lugar en el que su acompañante, me imagino que su padre, y él estaban. _

_Un rato después, su padre también lo hacía, ¿Qué estaban escribiendo?, ¿Por qué esta visión?, ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?, y la pregunta mas importante ¿Quién era ese niño?_

_Después de esa visión, otras mas vinieron, de las cuales no recuerdo, aunque, las últimas, si fueron algo fuertes y llenas de tragedia, pues en la primera, aquél niño había perdido a su padre, el cual había caído al suelo, deteniendo la caminata que ambos habían hecho; y después de haber cruzado palabras el niño con él, supe que había muerto por las lágrimas que ahora derramaba. La segunda y última visión era en una especie de montaña, donde yacía el niño ahora llorando, junto a la tumba del que era su padre. _

_La tragedia llegó después, cuando el conde del milenio le concedió, como lo hacía con otros desdichados, un deseo, el niño pidió de vuelta a su padre, claro está, pero, cuando su padre volvió, este despertó en el niño una doble maldición, en su brazo y ojo izquierdos._

_Al final, el niño mató al akuma de su padre._

_Terminó mi melodía, y extrañamente estaba exhausto y algo asustado. ¿Qué había sido todo eso?, no lo sabía, pero algo me decía que algún día tendría que conocer a ese niño, por que después de todo, mis melodías eran visiones en las que en la mayor parte de ellas yo me veía involucrado. En esta al principio no supe que tenía que ver conmigo. Pero estaba seguro de que algún día lo sabría._

--Y ya ves, ahora lo se, ahora se en que tenían que ver conmigo, por que he conocido a ese niño, y me he hecho su amigo, ¿verdad?—volteaba a ver al peliblanco, el cual yacía con una carita de confusión, que después cambió a una de alegría, al sonreírle al chico que yacía con él en esos instantes.

Este mundo no tiene fin  
Este mundo está envuelto en misterio  
Este mundo está lleno de encuentros  
Este mundo nos da nuestros sueños

_Habiendo finalizado mi canción, cuando me iba a levantar del banco del piano, detrás de mi, Cross sama habló. El yacía recargado de uno de los lados del marco de la entrada a la habitación, mientras fumaba su tan clásico puro._

_--Maravillosa, simplemente maravillosa tu nueva melodía. ¿Qué te hizo escribirla desde las 5 de la madrugada?_

_--N-no lo se, señor_

_--¡No me digas señor, ya sabes mi nombre!, háblame con confianza_

_--¡E-está bien, Cross sama!_

_Un ratito pasó, y me levanté entonces, para dirigirme a la salida de la habitación. Cuando me acerqué a él, el olor del puro se volvió más fuerte, por lo que me molestó un poco, así que acerqué mi mano a su rostro, y se lo quité de la boca, para después tirarlo al suelo y pisarlo._

_--¡Ya le dije que deje de fumar tan seguido, no sabe lo dañino que es eso!_

_--¡claro que lo se, chico, por eso lo hago!, ¿no has escuchado decir que el que muere pasa a mejor vida?, ¡ja, ja, ja!—por ser él, la frase le quedaba perfecta, y además, la mayor parte del tiempo, tenía cierta razón, pero por la forma tan burlona en que lo decía, dejaba de gustarme; parecía como si la vida para él fuera poca cosa._

_Otro largo rato pasó, y ambos yacíamos en la sala de la lujosa mansión (burdel)_

_--¡Vaya, así que ese día ha llegado!_

_--¿Cuál?_

_--el día en que te vas_

_--oh…si_

_--Realmente me fuiste de mucha ayuda, chico, toma, aquí tienes tu último pago_

_--gra-gracias_

_--y también esto—me entregó un papelito, donde al parecer venía un croquis_

_--¿Para que es?_

_--es el lugar donde nos veremos, cuando recojas a tu hermanita—él yacía en esos instantes sentado y cruzando una pierna encima de otra. ¡Fumándose otro puro ¬¬!, y yo, me encontraba a su lado derecho, acomodando mi maleta, y empacando la libreta de canciones, junto con mi ropa._

_Después de esa corta platica, llegó la hora de tocar mi última melodía para todos los que visitaban el burdel._

_Finalmente, cuando mi trabajo estuvo hecho, a las 6:30 de la tarde, (en esa ciudad ya era de noche) tomé mi maleta y me dirigí a la estación del tren. Con mi boleto pagado por Cross sama, y una confusión enorme y preocupación también, en mi mente y corazón. Todavía tenía aquellas visiones presentes, las que había soñado._

_Me despedí de aquél señor que me había ofrecido su ayuda, con una sincera sonrisa, me alegró saber que él también me había respondido igual._

_Ya dentro del tren, comencé a ver el croquis, para tratar de identificar la ciudad a la que pertenecía y la dirección también._

_Un rato después, me quedé dormido, y desperté, hasta que sentí al tren detenerse, y supe había llegado a mi destino._

_Al bajar del tren, lo primero que conseguí fue un taxi, que me llevara lo más cerca posible de casa, ya que nadie, absolutamente nadie se pasaba por esas oscuras y lúgubres calles; principalmente desde que mi padre corrió a todos nuestros amigos y no nos permitió volver a verlos._

_En fin, cuando hube llegado a la puerta de la mansión (me había ido caminando el resto del viaje, después de haber bajado del taxi)_

Tan solo una leyenda, una historia sin límites  
¿No sería estupendo si tu y yo, nosotros dos, pudiéramos escribirla juntos?  
No importa como pase el tiempo, siempre tendremos nuestros sueños  
Quiero ser un viajero en busca de "El Dorado" en mi propio corazón

_Hunting-Janne da arc (Más dedicaciones para Road de parte del 14)_

_No tenía pensado el siquiera tocarla, puesto que sabía que nadie respondería a mi llamado, además, cabe recordar, que me había escapado; así que con la copia de las llaves que tenía, tomé la llave de estas, la puertas principales, y la inserté en la ranura de la cerradura, girando la llave para poder abrir la puerta adecuada. Al momento de conseguir que esta abriera, traté de empujarla hacia dentro con el mayor silencio posible, y finalmente, estando dentro de la mansión, cerré tras de mi, también muy silenciosamente, dicha puerta._

_Así entonces, me dirigí muy sigilosamente a subir las escaleras, claro, después de voltear a todos lados, para cerciorarme de que ninguno de los dos (mi hermanita y mi padre) estuvieran despiertos, y de quitarme los zapatos para dejarlos a un lado de la entrada._

_Todo iba bien, hasta que cuando subí el primer escalón, escuché a lo lejos el rechinido de una de las tantas puertas, al momento de ser abierta._

_--¿Eres tu, Seichiro?—escuché la muy familiar y alegre vocecita de mi hermanita, (que en esos momentos se oía triste), la cual provenía de las habitaciones de arriba._

_--[¡o.o, como le hago para que mi padre no me descubra!]—si ella me veía, obviamente se alegraría, pero al hacer eso, terminaría por hacer que mi padre la escuchara, y entonces ahí si estaríamos ambos en problemas._

--¿Por qué, que no fuiste tu el único que se escapó?

--si, pero con mas razón, ella pudo haber evitado que me fuera, así mi padre no la tendría que regañar cuando se enterara de mi partida.

--¿Entonces, ambos se cuidaban el uno al otro, pero también seguían obedeciendo a su padre?

--al menos ella, yo ya no; ella estaba a cargo de vigilarme, en pocas palabras, así que si yo hacía algo imprudente, como la fuga de aquella noche, mi padre la regañaría y castigaría.

--Oh, ya te entendí

--Prosigo pues

_--¿Hola, quien es?, Responda_

_Subí las escaleras lentamente, hasta encontrármela a unos pocos centímetros, frente a frente. Unos segundos pasaran para que despertara totalmente, y supiera que si había acertado._

_--¡o.o…O.O, Se-Seichiro!_

_--¡o.o, shh, no, no hagas ruido, no hagas ruido!—le hablé lo mas bajo que pude, pero al parecer no me había escuchado, ya que corrió hacia mi lado, alzando sus brazos, lista para abrazarme._

_--¡Sei, Sei chaan!, ¡T-T te-te extrañé mucho!—ya cerca de mi, y aferrada a mi negra gabardina, comenzó a llorar, sin dejar ese fuerte tono en su voz._

_--¡Sh, ya, tranquila, no te preocupes, ya estoy aquí!—acaricié sus cabellos tiernamente, para calmarla un poco—por favor, no hagas ruido, o harás que papá nos descubra_

_--¿Por qué?, él también te ha extrañado, también debe saberlo ¡Oto saan, Ya está aquí Seichiro!—no pude evitar que elevara mas la voz, pues ya había empezado a llamarle._

_--[¿De que lado estás, hermanita?]—no sabía si me delataría, o si acaso me daba con eso señales de que mi padre por fin había decidido salir de su habitación._

_--¡Ven, Sei, quiero que lo veas, ha cambiado mucho, ya no es el mismo de antes, además, dice que te quiere, y que nos perdonará a los dos!—me jalaba con insistencia de la gabardina, para ambos bajar las escaleras._

_--¿De-de veras?_

_--¡Si, por supuesto, hermano!—claro que no la había olvidado, y la extrañé muchísimo, así como su tierna sonrisa que me mostraba cada vez que quería que viera algo que ella había descubierto._

_Cuando bajamos todos los escalones, al llegar al final, vi que alguien salía de entre las sombras, del lado derecho de la mansión, donde se situaba la habitación de la cocina, el baño y la estancia._

_--¡Ah, Seichiro kun, has vuelto!, ¡que bueno es tenerte de nuevo en casa!, ¡sabes, tu adorada hermanita estuvo llorándote todo el tiempo, que malo fuiste, por que la dejaste sola!—su voz había cambiado mucho, ¡como era eso posible!, se escuchaba mas anciana y algo ¿macabra?_

_--¡si, me dejaste solita, no es justo, así que por eso, mereces un castigo, onee chan!_

_--¿E-eh?—cuando volteé a verla nuevamente (ella aún yacía abrazándome), su rostro se dirigió al mío también, pero, unos segundos después, noté como le cambiaba la expresión; ya no lucía tan tierna y alegre como hace instantes, y su piel comenzaba a tornarse de un gris oscuro._

_--¡o.o, Ro-Road, que te ocurre, tu piel!_

_--¡Onee chan, me tenías muy preocupada!—su mirada, ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo al rostro de mi bailarina? Ahora lucía algo aterradora, y burlona, y en su frente, se comenzaban a dibujar también, pequeñas cruces seguidas (como si fuesen estigmas)_

_--¡O.O, Ah, no, aléjate de mi, suéltame, qui-quien eres tu!_

_--¿hermano, ya no me recuerdas? ¡Ja, ja, ja!—de pronto, su voz también cambió, volviéndose mas macabra, y no solo eso, ahora se estaba burlando._

_Quise salir de la mansión cuanto antes, ¡ella no era mi hermana, por que Road no tenía la piel así, ella era una humana, un ser humano normal, no esta extraña chica!_

_Corrí hacia la puerta, ya que las escaleras estaban algo alejadas de la entrada, pero cuando lo hice, tropecé, cayendo al suelo, muy cerca de ella._

_--¡oh, pobre!, ¿te lastimaste?, ¡levántate, onee chan!—me ofrecía su mano, obviamente, muy aterrado, no la tomé; cuando me quise levantar, el hombre con la voz de anciano, ya estaba detrás de mi. ¡Tampoco podía creer que fuera mi padre!_

_--¡No, aléjense de mi!—ahí en el suelo, boca abajo, me cubrí los oídos, pues no deseaba escucharles, al igual que apreté con fuerza mis ojos, para evitar verlos._

_--¡Seichiro, no temas!, ¡vamos, levántate, déjame ayudarte!—cuando quise saber si realmente era mi padre, al momento de voltear mi vista a mi lado izquierdo, lo vi. Un tipo gordo, con una sonrisa que daba miedo también (¡no, mas, mas que la de aquella niña!), ya que al hablar, no movía para nada sus labios. Su expresión era muy parecida a la de un payaso enigmático._

_--¡No me toque, déjeme en paz!—le retiré el brazo con el que me tenía sujeto el mío, dándole un manotazo, pero no lo conseguí, ya que él y la chica se fueron acercando mas a donde yo estaba._

_No se que fue lo que me hicieron, por que mientras mas cerca estaban, mas mareado me sentía. Hasta que terminé por desvanecerme._

_Al despertar, noté que me encontraba recostado en una cama, en aquella la habitación de mi padre, ¿pero, donde estaba él?_

_Me levanté entonces, un poco adolorido de la cabeza, y comencé a recorrer la habitación, tanto con mis pies, como con mi mirada. Sin duda era su habitación, la habitación de mi amado padre._

_(TOC TOC: sonido del golpeteo a una puerta)_

_De pronto, escuché que alguien llamaba a la puerta_

_--¿Seichiro kun?, ¿Ya te has despertado?_

_Era su voz, la voz de aquél enigmático ser con cara de payaso. Corrí a esconderme a algún sitio de la habitación, pues a causa del tremendo dolor de cabeza no podía hacer mucho. _

_Pero por desgracia, no encontré ningún lugar. Entonces ideé un plan de escape, sencillo, pero parecía que serviría:_

_En cuanto él abriera la puerta, yo saldría de la habitación, corriendo, hasta llegar a la entrada principal de la mansión._

_--¡Seichiro kuun, ya despierta, es momento de que le muestres a tu padre tu nueva apariencia!, ¡vamos, no te haré daño!_

--sonido del rechinido de la puerta al momento en que se estaba abriendo--

_--¡Ah!— ¡si!, ¡lo había conseguido, salí de esa habitación!, pero mientras corría, mas grande era aquél dolor tan punzante en mi cabeza, sin olvidar, que ya comenzaba a marearme, tanto, que estaba a punto de vomitar._

_Cuando por fin llegué a la entrada principal, forcejé las cadenas que me tenían preso en la mansión, pero no consiguiendo romperlas, vi que aquella enigmática niña venía caminando hacia mí_

_--¡Sei chan, no huyas, nosotros jamás te haríamos daño, ven aquí, travieso!—estiraba sus brazos, (parecía que quería abrazarme), mientras seguía caminando hacia mi._

_--¡n-no, aléjate, te lo advierto, si das un paso mas, yo…yo!_

_--¿tu que, que me harás?, ¡mírate, Sei, no tienes fuerzas, ni siquiera te puedes mantener en pie!, ¡que me vas a hacer en ese estado, ja, ja, ja!, además, ¿ya no quieres a tu amada hermanita?—cuando se había acercado lo suficiente a mi, después de haberse burlado, juntó sus manos, como en señal de oración, y puso una mirada triste. Yo aún permanecía agarrado de las cadenas, pero ahora había caído de rodillas al suelo por el intenso mareo que tenía, así que estaba dándole la espalda; pero instantes después, y ahora que ella yacía a mi lado izquierdo, como suplicándome, solo atiné a girar mi cabeza para verle._

_So blew-Janne da arc_

_--[¡sus…sus ojos, me…me siento extraño cuando…cuando la veo a los…ojos!]—sin duda esos ojos me recordaban mucho a los de mi hermosa bailarina, pero ¡si acaso era ella, por que su piel ahora era oscura, sin brillo alguno, por que…por que sus ojos eran enigmáticos, y por que…me mostraba una sonrisa tan burlona!, no lo comprendía._

Para ti, no tan lejos en el futuro…  
Ahora junto a ti, ¿que estoy haciendo en este momento?

_--¿Sei?, ¿Sei, que tienes, ya no me recuerdas?—se acercó aún mas, colocando sus manos en mis mejillas, las cuales ahora yacían un poco sonrosadas, a causa de haber visto en ella ese brillo tan peculiar; el mismo brillo que cientos de veces terminaba por cautivarme hasta volverme loco._

_--¡T-tu, como es posible que…tu!—apenas si podía articular palabra y media, ya que no podía dejar de mirarle tan intensamente._

_De pronto hubieron pasado unos minutos, para que dichos "cristales" se llenaran de tibias y tristes lágrimas._

Los ojos se funden en el perfil de tu cara  
Estoy mirándola ahora, profundamente  
No me mires con esos ojos tristes  
Por que te pregunto…

_--¡Oh, Sei, no sabes cuanto te amo, yo…yo nunca te lo pude decir de frente, por que…somos hermanos, y temía que…que me rechazaras!—se lanzó hacia mi, abrazándome con todas sus fuerzas. Mas sin embargo, yo seguía fijo, sin hacer movimiento alguno que el de mi cuerpo al temblar con el contacto del suyo._

_Sentir así de cerca su cuerpo, una vez mas, me hacía enloquecer, y también me daban ganas de abrazarla, para consolarla._

_--¿R…Road?—Lentamente, le tomé la barbilla, haciendo que levantara su cabeza, para que me mirara a los ojos. Ella aún seguía llorando, por lo que también le temblaban los labios._

Sobre este ligero viento, soplando suavemente  
A la luz del sol, me guía…  
No llores más, porque nunca estaré lejos de ti  
Así como soy, en el cielo que no cambia

_--si, soy yo—me sonreía tranquila y dulcemente._

_--¡o.o…O.O!, ¡R-Road!, ¡Yo…perdóname, perdóname por no haberte reconocido!—ahora yo fui quien la abrazó, pues sentía que si no lo hacía se me iba a ir de las manos. Y entonces, segundos después, también me solté a llorar._

_--¿Sei chan…Siempre…Tocarás para mi?—me preguntaba al oído, esbozando una hermosa sonrisa (Mi corazón podía sentirlo), mientras seguía abrazándome._

_Esa pregunta resonaba en mi cabeza una y otra vez. Era la misma que aquella vez en la habitación del músico._

_--¡R-Road, yo…!_

No es que te esté dando la espalda  
Ya que sin lugar a dudas, quiero ver tus ojos

_--Dilo, one chan, di que tocarás para mi siempre—Unos segundos pasaron, para que su voz volviera a tornarse burlona y molesta (como la de aquella niña de oscura piel. Y es que yo en el fondo, aún la seguía viendo tan pura y blanca como antes, pues estaba siendo cegado por su poder de seducción) —Dilo_

_--¡ah…y-yo!…si…siempre tocaré para ti, Road—su voz me había hipnotizado y obligado a responderle. Por lo tanto, segundos después, mis ojos se tornaron vacíos. Pero no por mucho, ya que me había resistido hasta el final, para mala suerte de ella._

_--n_n… ¡no…no cierto…lo que me dices!… ¡NO ES CIERTO!—su dulce paciencia se había colmado, así que al sentir, ¡extrañamente! (¡con un demonio, no sabía que coño le había pasado y que nuevos poderes había adquirido, O.O, estaba siendo condenado por ella, y cegado por mis propios deseos! O___O) mis emociones, me gritó con fuerza al oído, también dejó de abrazarme, y de un fuerte empujón me separó de su lado. Con eso caí de sentón al suelo, pero con los ojos aún un poco vacíos…en pocas palabras, mi rostro estaba neutro, no mostraba emoción alguna._

Siempre estuve ahí mientras estabas sonriendo  
Las noches que pasamos enteras hablando de nuestros sueños  
No dejes que tus recuerdos desaparezcan completamente  
Tan solo por un poco más…

_--¡Mentiroso, no cierto lo que me dices!, ¡Por que, por que Sei, por que me has mentido…Todo este tiempo!—por sus ojos, corrían nuevamente aquellas tan sinceras y enternecedoras lágrimas. Mi corazón podía sentirlo, ¿Por qué, si yo ya no la tenía apegada a mi?, por el simple hecho, de que ella y yo ya estábamos unidos desde aquella última vez en la habitación del músico; ya no solo de manera sanguínea, si no también de corazón a corazón._

_Su corazón era mío, y el mío era suyo. Yo sentía lo que ella, y ella lo que yo._

_--¡Oh, Seeei!... ¡Maldito…MALDITO!—juntaba ambos puños debajo de su barbilla, mientras no dejaba de llorar y gritar._

_--R-Road…yo…lo si-en-to—mis emociones faciales habían desaparecido, pero no las del fondo de mi corazón, así que me puse en marcha, (aún con la mirada vacía), y gateé hasta donde ella estaba (a unos 2 metros de distancia estaba nuestra separación) Cuando al fin llegué a su lado, como si estuviera siendo seducido por un hermoso ángel, (aún la veía con la piel tan pálida y hermosa como la nieve) me quedé hincado, y acerqué, con una de mis manos, su rostro al mío, lo suficiente como para que ella sintiera mi respiración._

Este sentimiento solo no irá a ninguna parte  
Por siempre, siempre seré capaz de sentirte  
Si el viento sopla suavemente mientras cierras tus ojos  
En la temporada… puedo sentirte

_--Road…Te amo—entonces me acerqué un poco mas, hacia su oído izquierdo, y le susurré aquellas dulces palabras que tanto deseaba escuchar._

_--S-Sei—ella reaccionó ante ello, sonrojándose levemente. _

_Después de aquellos susurros, me volví a acercar a su rostro, y ya sin más vacilar, uní mis labios con los suyos. Como El príncipe azul lo había hecho con su hermosa princesa color de rosa._

_--¡o.o!, ¡o//o!, [¡mmh, Sei!]_

_--[No tengas miedo, ya no te haré esperar mas, aquí me tienes, soy todo tuyo]_

En el dolor sin fin, dormiré envuelto en lágrimas  
Ya que cuando despierte, una nueva brisa vendrá para mí  
No puedo volver al pasado por segunda vez, es demasiado tarde  
Los sueños de pareja de ese entonces, los recuerdos cristalizados, parecen rotos

_Ella me abrazó, sin separar sus labios de los míos. Pero cuando ella intentaba meter su lengua dentro de mi boca, fue cuando pude despertar, de ese tan anhelado y deseado sueño._

_--¡O.O!... ¡Q-que pasó!—ahora yo fui quien la retiró de mi lado, rompiendo tanto el beso, como el abrazo._

_--¿S-Sei?, ¿No es cierto…que me amas?_

_--¿Eh? o.o—no recordaba lo que hace instantes había ocurrido, pero unos segundos después, cuando volteé a ver su oscuro y triste rostro, volvió todo a mi mente._

_--¡o.o, n-no, ya no llores, si te quiero, te amo…demasiado!—volví a acercarla a mi lado, le acaricié una mejilla, y después la abracé--¡Road, te amo demasiado como para olvidarme de ti!, ¡ya no llores, chiquita!_

_--¡Seeei!, _T-T (NA: XD, ¡dioses, ya me hice melosa!)

_Hubieron pasado unos cuantos minutos, para que de nuevo, ese abrazo se deshiciera._

_--¡o.o!, ¡Sei, nuestro padre!, ¡Si sabe que estás aquí…se molestará mucho!—ella no sabía lo que había hecho, así que solo la pude consolar con una caricia mas en su mejilla._

_--No te preocupes, ya lo sabe_

_--¡o.o, no puede ser!_

_--Descuida, no me hará más daño, por que con tu ayuda, podré salir de aquí_

_--o.o, ¡S-Sei!, ¿T-Te vas a ir otra vez?_

_--¡No, no lo digas así! n_n, si me voy, pero tu te vienes conmigo_

_--¡o//o!, ¡n-no…no puedo!_

_--¿Por qué?, ¿Qué te detiene?_

_--Nuestro padre…él ya…ya me hizo suya_

_--¿o.O?, ¿a que te refieres?—no lograba comprender sus últimas palabras, pero cuando agarró mi mano, con la que le acariciaba, y la mantuvo en su mejilla, supe de lo que estaba hablando._

_--Mi piel… ¡Sei, mi piel ya no es como antes, ya no soy mas tu bailarina! ¡Él…él hizo un experimento conmigo…y también…contigo!_

_--¡o.o! ¡E-entonces...!—si, el dolor tan intenso que había sentido antes en mi cabeza, era debido a los efectos que dicho "experimento" me había causado._

_--¡Sei kuun, Road chaan!, ¡No se escondan, es muy tarde para que anden jugando a las escondidas!_

_De pronto, la voz de aquél payaso se volvió a oír y retumbó por toda la mansión, lo que hizo que reaccionáramos y despertáramos de aquél trance en el que estábamos._

_--¡Ven, Sei, rápido, por aquí!—me tomó de la mano, y ambos corrimos a nuestro lado izquierdo, para meternos debajo de las escaleras, y entrar a la pequeña puerta que ahí había (del lado izquierdo de las escaleras, debajo de estas, hay una puerta que conduce hacia el sótano, dentro del sótano, hay otra puerta, esa es una segunda salida de la mansión hacia las calles)_

_Así entonces, cuando encontramos una segunda puerta, que conducía hacia la calle, nos dimos un último abrazo, como despedida._

_--¡Hemos llegado…Sei, gracias!_

_--¿De que hablas?_

_--Tu amor por mi, gracias por abrirme tu corazón n_n_

_--¿N-no vendrás conmigo?_

_--No puedo, ya te lo dije. Al menos, tu sálvate, conmigo experimentó mas tiempo que contigo, así que tal ves…tu tengas mas esperanzas de vivir que yo n_n_

_--¡N-no, Road, por favor, no me digas eso!, ¡La razón por la que volví de nuevo, fue para llevarte conmigo, desde un principio lo tenía planeado!—mi corazón comenzaba a llorar, al igual que los ojos de mi chica volvían a llenarse de lágrimas._

_--Adiós, onee chan—me abrazó por última vez, y yo le entregué un segundo beso en los labios. _

_Antes de cerrar la puerta por completo, la mantuve agarrada de la mano, pero ella, con la otra que tenia libre, se soltó, y me regaló una sonrisa._

_La puerta se había cerrado, y yo ya estaba otra vez afuera de la mansión. Solo…sin mi hermosa bailarina de cristal._

------------------------------------FIN DE LA 3era MEMORIA----------------------------------

-

-Entonces…por eso no te recuerda—decía triste el peliblanco, agachando la cabeza y sombreando la mirada. Sin duda le había dolido todo lo que le estaba contando.

--si, tal ves por eso. Por que después de ese último encuentro, yo ya había…

--¡Que, que habías…! o.o

--yo ya había…muerto

--T-T, es triste, snif, snif—se cubría los ojos con ambas manos, sin dejar de llorar

--Si, pero ya no llores, ya pasó todo eso, no te preocupes—le decía el Noé, acariciándole el hombro.

--¡jeje, después de todo…sigo teniendo el corazón de un niño! n_n—comentaba entre lágrimas y alegría, el peliblanco.

--¿Quieres, que te siga contando que mas pasó?

--¡Ah, si, claro!

--------------------INICIO DE LA 4ta Y ULTIMA MEMORIA--------------------------------

_Cuando por fin estuve libre, corrí lo mas que pude, hacia un lugar seguro, pues antes había volteado al cielo, y siendo ya de noche, aunque no había nubes, el color del cielo no era azul fuerte, si no gris oscuro…había indicios de una fuerte tormenta._

_Después de la calma viene la tormenta, ciertamente; así entonces, logré encontrar refugio, mientras esperaba a que se parara el aguacero. Dicho refugio era la estación de trenes de la ciudad._

_--[¡No puede ser, por que!, ¡Por que me pasan estas cosas!...o.o, ¡OUCH!—hubieron pasado unos instantes, para que de nuevo me volviera aquél dolor a la cabeza. Se tornó tan intenso que hizo que me levantara de la banca en la que me había sentado, y que cayera de rodillas al suelo._

_--¡N-no, otra vez no!_

_Mientras yacía así, de rodillas, así tan de pronto comencé a oír, no tan lejos de mi, unos pasos, que venían lentos, pero seguros, hacia donde yo me situaba._

_--¡Muchacho! ¿Qué sucede, estás bien?—después de aquellos pasos, escuché muy claramente, la voz de una persona que al parecer había venido a ayudarme._

_No había pedido ayuda siquiera, ni tampoco pensé que vendría de algún lugar. Ya que el sitio en el que me hallaba estaba algo abandonado a tan altas horas de la noche (2:00 de la madrugada, aproximadamente, o eso era lo que yo pensaba)_

_--¡Seichiro!_

_--¡q-quien es!—apenas si podía articular las palabras, pero cuando esa persona me hubo levantado, y tomado en hombros, al ver su rostro, supe sorpresivamente, que se trataba de Cross sama._

_--¡O.O, C-C-Cross Sama!_

_--¿Que ha ocurrido, donde está tu hermana?_

_--…--no le dije nada, pero por la cara que había puesto, supo que no eran buenas noticias._

_Así entonces, después de que me había recogido, el tren que nos llevaría a nuestro destino ya había llegado._

_Abordamos dicho tren, y minutos después, de que ya ocupábamos nuestros lugares, un poco mas tranquilo, pero sin de batallar con el dolor en mi cabeza, comencé a platicarle la gravedad del asunto._

_Al final, después de todo el relato, y mientras escupía sangre a intervalos (yo hablaba, recargado en uno de sus hombros, y él, mientras me escuchaba atento, con un pañuelo que había sacado, de uno de los bolsillos de su gabardina, me limpiaba la sangre que salía de mi boca), le pedí un último favor, para así poder descansar en paz._

_--¡C-Cross Sama…! ¡Le puedo…pe-pedir al-go!_

_--adelante_

_--Un-un ul-ti-mo, fa-vor…Yo…le doy mi-mi per-permiso, pa-ra, que s-se lle-ve, el po-der, de-del pia-no._

_--¿A que te refieres?_

_--yo ya…ya no, lo nece-sito mas, po-por que, ya hice…bas-tan-te. Mi-mi padre, ti-tiene a mi-mi her-ma-na, y la ha…la ha... (¡cof, cof!) Trans-formado, así que…vendrá a-a bu-buscar-me, por-por eso, le-le pido, que-que no, no le-le revele a-a nadie, el-el secre-to, del mu-músico_

En aquél entonces, tu maestro fue el único que supo sobre la existencia de la llave del arca, es decir, el piano y su música…

_Así que, después de haberle encomendado ese permiso, y poder del piano, a Cross Sama, solo me quedaba rezar, para que mi alma pudiera descansar en paz, dentro del cuerpo de alguien con el corazón más puro, sobre la faz de la tierra._

--------------------------------1era pausa DE LA 4ta MEMORIA--------------------------------

--Mi-mi cuerpo, ¿cierto?—decía el peliblanco, atento al relato del Noé.

--Así es, Allen, tu cuerpo

--¡Pero, no me explico como es que has estado todo este tiempo dentro de mi!, ¿Cómo…como entraste?—se veía las palmas de las manos, un poco confundido.

--Verás, mis rezos, eran una especie de conjuro u hechizo, que al parecer, Dios logró escuchar. Fue por eso, que meses después de mi muerte, tu maestro te fue a buscar, por que yo se lo había pedido; a parte de que le había dicho sobre la llave del arca, es decir, la antigua mansión, le mencioné en esos precisos momentos, que había hecho dicho conjuro, con el propósito, de que llegara al corazón de la persona elegida por Dios, en pocas palabras, hacia tu corazón.

--Bueno, también eso me quedó claro, pero, ¿Qué tal si no hubiera querido ir a buscarme, o si no hubiera podido hacerlo?

--¡Claro que podía!, le hice ese pedido, con la seguridad de que lo haría, por que hace tiempo, en su burdel, cuando yo yacía componiéndole una nueva canción, se me ocurrió preguntarle la razón del por que siempre vestía esas ropas tan llamativas. Y el me contesto, que por que eran parte de su trabajo: El trabajo de un general oscuro.

¡Creo que después de eso, fue como conocí también la historia de la congregación oscura n_n!, pues él me la había contado también.

--oh. Ok, me quedó todo claro, bueno, no todo, entonces, ¿como fue que te transformaste, como surgieron los pasos de tu transformación?

--------------------------------2ndo INICIO DE LA 4ta MEMORIA-----------------------------

_--Justo después de haber dicho mis últimas palabras, unos minutos después, todo permaneció en calma entre ambos._

_Y en esos precisos momentos, cuando por fin había cerrado mis ojos, él pudo notar que el color de mi piel se había vuelto gris oscuro; tal y como le había pasado a mi hermanita._

_Más después, cuando el tren se hubo detenido, él bajó de este, conmigo entre sus brazos. La lluvia había cesado, así que no tuvo prisa, en llevarme caminando, hasta la colina mas solitaria, que se situaba cerca del panteón de la ahora visitada ciudad, de Inglaterra. Ahí, cavó un hoyo extenso en la tierra, con la pala que había encontrado tirada (¡ya sabes, a lo mejor el dueño del cementerio la dejó sin querer ahí! XD), y después, metió mi cuerpo, al final, lo cubrió con la tierra que había sacado. Tapando el hoyo, conmigo dentro, completamente. Antes de marcharse, y para sorpresa de quien lo conocía demasiado bien, tiró una rosa roja al bulto que había hecho._

_--Nos veremos, muchacho, algún día, de eso estoy seguro—esbozó una sonrisa, y se dio media vuelta, para seguir con su camino._

-----------------------------------FIN DE LA 4ta Y ÚLTIMA MEMORIA----------------------

--¡La colina, que tu dices…o.o!, ¿es la misma colina, en donde los ciudadanos enterraron a Mana?

--si, exactamente, esa misma. Por eso, a parte de que tu padre te maldijo, a la vez que despertaste el poder de tu inocencia, dentro de ti, el odio que guardaba tu corazón, hacia aquél ser que había traído de vuelta a tu padre, (el conde del milenio) se desató, haciendo que pudieras acabar con aquél akuma que tenías frente a ti.

--¡Pe-pero, eso fue de manera inconsciente!, ¡Y-yo, no tenía intenciones de matar a mi padre!

--Si, no las tenías, por eso, fue de manera inconsciente, por que mis poderes reaccionaron con tu inocencia. (NA: No creo que haya pasado eso en aquél entonces, así que solo tómenlo como lo que es, una pequeña invención mía a la historia real n_n, o sea, que no vale realmente)

--¡o.o!, ¡N-no sabía eso!

--Con todo esto, ¿te ha quedado claro, la razón de mi existencia dentro de ti, y el por que soy un Noé?

--¡M-mas o menos!...¡o.o, oye, un minuto, entonces, cada uno de los Noé, ¿eran antes como tu?, ¿Seres humanos normales, no es así?

--si

--¡el conde los ha convertido a todos en sus marionetas! ò-ó, ¡no me parece justo, para ustedes!

--pero no te pongas así, por que, después de todo, ellos no recuerdan ya sus vidas pasadas, ellos ya forman parte de la familia del Conde, y al parecer, gozan de sus mandatos y de su compañía.

--él…fue tu verdadero padre…que curioso…y triste a la vez—se volvió a tocar el corazón.

--¿Y tu…que me dices?, ¿Qué les sucedió a tus padres?

--Ellos…solo se que me abandonaron de pequeño, debido a la deformidad que había aparecido en mi brazo, desde mi nacimiento…solo eso es lo único que se…pues…no tengo memorias sobre como eran, solo…memorias acerca de Mana.

--Entiendo

--y pues, Mana, para mi, no solo fue un padre, si no también, como una madre…

Hubo un par de minutos de silencio, hasta que…

--¡o.o, otro minuto!—XD, ya había pedido uno, ahora era otro, XD

--¿Qué sucede?

--Tu…me contaste sobre tu padre, pero, ¡y que hay de tu madre!

--Mi…madre…

En esos instantes, ambos yacían aún dentro de sus mentes, unidas, pero la neblina que antes era gris, se había vuelto negra, cosa que llamó mucho la atención del peliblanco, quien comenzó a toser a causa del crecimiento de esta.

--(¡cof, cof!), ¡Ah, Sei-Seichiro, que está pasando!...¡o.o!, ¿Q-quien es esta…hermosa mujer?—por el hecho de que estaban unidos todavía, el Noé en esos instantes yacía pensando en el rostro de su madre, por lo que sin querer, le pasó esa pequeña pero significativa, y muy valiosa memoria, al chico. Cuando este pudo divisar un poco el rostro de aquella mujer, el Noé se molestó tanto, que lo sacó así tan de pronto y de golpe de aquél oscuro y tenso lugar.

El chico, ahora ya afuera de su propia mente, volvió en si; antes yacía en la cama, ahora se encontraba extrañamente, tirado en el suelo.

--¡O.O, q-que pasó!—trató de ponerse de pie, pero cuando por fin consiguió el equilibrio perfecto, sintió que se estaba mareando, por lo que empezó a sentir nauseas.

--[¡O.O, d-dioses!, ¡Q-que es esta molesta sensación…en mi estomago!, ¡Y-ya no puedo…mas!]—Rápidamente, corrió hacia el baño (por suerte, cada una de las nuevas habitaciones, de la orden, que pertenecían a los exorcistas y buscadores, tenía en su interior, un baño), y se plantó de rodillas en el suelo, metió la cabeza al excusado, y con sus manos se detuvo a ambos lados de este; ahí, minutos después, comenzó a vomitar.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

DF: ¡Dioses, que manera de terminar un capitulo, XD, muy, ¿asquerosa?, XD!

Lavi: ¿Are? ¿Todavía sigues en ese capitulo?

DF: ¡No te preocupes, ya lo he terminado! n_n, ¿ves?, aquí dice, "CONTINUARÁ"

Lavi: ¬¬, o sea que, le vas a seguir todavía

DF: ¡Bueno, si, demo, no a este capitulo, si no a otro!, y en el siguiente, apareces tuuu! ¡uju!

Lavi:¡O.O, de-de veras, no mientes!

DF: ¡nop n_n!

Lavi: ¿De veritas, de veritas? *-*

DF: ¡Sip n_n!

Lavi: ¿De veritas?

DF: ¡¬¬, sip!

Lavi: ¡o.o…No te creo!

DF (se cae de la silla, y Lavi se marcha, con una sonrisa de burla en los labios)

Nota: Después de este capitulo, inician las memorias, ahora si, de Allen kun n_nU, es que, no imaginé que serían así de largas las del 14th.

Bueno, es todo, y gracias por leer este precioso y 4to capitulo, les agradeceré sin duda, me dejen reviews, y como les dije, yo gustosa los leeré, o si no, Lavi me los leerá, y yo los escucharé atenta n_n

Ja ne

Nos vemos en el 5to capitulo, donde por fin aparecerá el guapisimo de Lavi n_n

Lavi:¡Yeeeeh!, *-*, por fin volveré a ver a alleen!!!


	5. Y después de tantos añosNos vemos

En el capitulo anterior:

El chico, ahora ya afuera de su propia mente, volvió en si; antes yacía en la cama, ahora se encontraba extrañamente, tirado en el suelo.

--¡O.O, q-que pasó!—trató de ponerse de pie, pero cuando por fin consiguió el equilibrio perfecto, sintió que se estaba mareando, por lo que empezó a sentir nauseas.

--[¡O.O, d-dioses!, ¡Q-que es esta molesta sensación…en mi estomago!, ¡Y-ya no puedo…mas!]—Rápidamente, corrió hacia el baño (por suerte, cada una de las nuevas habitaciones, de la orden, que pertenecían a los exorcistas y buscadores, tenía en su interior, un baño), y se plantó de rodillas en el suelo, metió la cabeza al excusado, y con sus manos de detuvo de este; ahí, minutos después, comenzó a vomitar.

**Capitulo 5: Y luego, después de tantos años…nos volvemos a encontrar**

_**¡Sorpresa!, y una alegre bienvenida al ángel de mi corazón**_

Habiendo terminado con las molestias, se levantó del suelo, no sin antes tomar un pedacito de papel, del rollo que tenía detrás de él; se limpió la boca, y lo echó ahí mismo, en el retrete. Después le bajó.

Muy molesto, se empezó a lavar la cara, (al abrir una de las llaves) con el agua del grifo; después, así, con el rostro mojado, se miró en el espejo.

--¡Que coños fue eso!, ¡Oe, habla! ò-ó—al principio, fue su propio reflejo lo que se veía en el espejo, pero después, apareció el Noé.

--¿Qué fue que?—un signo de interrogación le apareció arriba de la cabeza al Noé

--¬¬, no te hagas el que no sabe, ¡acabas de sacarme de aquél oscuro mundo, de la mente, y no fue una muy bonita forma de hacerlo! ¡Con un demonio, me hubieras avisado al menos!

--o.o, ¡Ah, eso, lo-lo siento! n_nU

--¬¬…o.o, e-espera un segundo, te-te acabo de gritar, ¿verdad?—segundos después se miró las palmas de las manos.

--s-si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

--o.o…mi-mi carácter…¬¬ ¡no me digas, creo que se me pegó al estar tanto tiempo con Bakanda!

--¿Bakanda?, ¿Quién es ese? o.O

--o.O, aunque, ¿Cómo fue posible?, hace tiempo que no nos vemos, y…o.o

--¿No será por que…has madurado?

--¿Madurez?, o.o, ¿Quieres decir que he crecido?, O.O

--Sip, algo así n_nU

--O.O, ¡Dioses, he crecido!—se observaba de pies a cabeza (por cierto, yacía descalzo, sin calcetines, o.O, por si no lo había mencionado)

--Etto, ¡Bueno, me refería a tu mentalidad! n_nU

--o.o…oh. ¡Bueno, bueno, no desviemos el tema, el caso es que...como te atreviste a lanzarme así, que tal si me hubieses matado! ò-ó, ¡Eso fue...fue…HORRIBLE! ¬¬, ¡Por favor, prométeme que la próxima vez no lo volverás a hacer!

--te-te lo prometo n_nU

--Está bien, te creeré—ahora si, se limpió la cara con la toalla que ahí tenía colgada, en el perchero del baño.

--Por cierto, ¿Qué hora es?

--Etto…o.O, ¿no lo se?

--¡ah bueno, entonces echaré un vistazo!

Por suerte, algunos tenemos un reloj cuando lo necesitamos, y él no era la excepción. Así que se acercó al buró que tenía en la habitación, el cual, estaba del lado izquierdo de la cama. Dicho reloj, era nada menos, que el mismo Timcampy n_n.

--Tim, abre la boca—el amarillo Golem hizo caso, e inmediatamente le mostró la hora a su amigo.

--¡o.o, dioses, mira la hora que es! ¡2:00 de la madrugada!, ¡aaah, bueno, entonces, nos vemos mañana por la mañana! ¿Te parece?

--B-bueno…ah, pero, ¡espera un minuto! ¿Qué va a pasar contigo?

--¿Conmigo?, nada, solo me voy a dormir, o ¿tenía que pasarme algo? o.O

--me refiero, a que yo ya te conté mis memorias, ahora es tu turno de contarme las tuyas—Mientras él yacía viendo aún la hora, y jugando con el Golem entre sus manos, el Noé seguía hablándole desde el baño. Hasta que entonces, el peliblanco dejó al Golem de nuevo en el buró, para dirigirse de nuevo a donde estaba el Noé.

--¡Ah, eso, pues que crees!—pero lo único que se asomó para dentro del baño, fue su cabeza. Puso ojos de borrego, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y ambos puños debajo de su barbilla.

--¿Q-que? o.O

--¡eso no se va a poder! n_n—le negó, moviendo el dedo índice, para después caminar de vuelta a la cama.

--¿Por qué?

--[¬¬ y todavía lo pregunta] ¡vos me habéis hecho algo estúpido, por lo tanto, no os merecéis verlas!, ¡así que si me disculpa, señor oscuro, me retiro a dormir, no tengo muchas horas para eso, así que, buenas noches!

--¡e-espera!

--¡dije, buenas noches ¬¬!

Tan pronto se subió a la cama, ya sentado ahí, se quitó la ropa, prenda por prenda, y se vistió con su tan acogedora pijama, una sudadera de botones blanca, al igual que una pantalonera, sin puños, del mismo color. Después, se quitó la liga que sujetaba su largo cabello (lo tenía hasta la mitad de la espalda), y finalmente, se metió debajo de las sábanas, y se recostó de lado (hacia su lado izquierdo)

--¡Oe! ¿Ya te fuiste?—le gritó al Noé, pero este no le respondió.

Creyó que ya se había ido, al menos así lo pensó, sin embargo, no le dio por pensar, que quizás, el hecho de que hubiera negado sus memorias, solo le incitaría mas al Noé el buscarlas por si mismo.

Hubo pasado un rato, para que el chico comenzara a hacer caras raras, y eso, debido a que había comenzado a soñar. Pero sobre todo, por que sin saber como, un intruso se metió en sus pensamientos: ¡Efectivamente, el Noé había entrado por su propia cuenta a irrumpir en la mente del chico!

Dentro de la mente del albino, como en la todo ser humano, existían varias puertas, las cuales, pertenecían a cada una de las etapas (Pasado, Presente y Futuro), es decir:

En la puerta del Pasado, se encuentran todas las memorias pasadas del chico. Desde su nacimiento (Los recuerdos acerca de sus padres biológicos, acerca de Mana, etc.), hasta la edad promedio en que terminaba la etapa de la niñez.

En la puerta del Presente, yacen guardadas las memorias, desde aquél día en que el general Cross Marian lo había recogido del cementerio, para hacerlo su alumno, hasta que se hizo presente su muerte en su línea de vida.

En la puerta del futuro, se irán guardando todas las memorias futuras que comience a pensar. ¿Cómo se verá cuando sea adulto?, ¿Será un general mas en la orden oscura?, o ¿Qué pasara con su futuro, social, educativo, etc.?

-------------------------ENTRANDO A LAS MEMORIAS DE ALLEN-----------------------

_Requiem for a dream leama s dream mix-DJ Tiesto-nyana_

Lo primero que el Noé pudo distinguir, al ir caminando, dentro de esa inmensa oscuridad (que es la mente de Allen) fue eso, tres puertas que pertenecían a las etapas mentales del chico.

La primera puerta que encontró, a su lado derecho, fue la de la etapa del pasado.

--¡Que oscuro está aquí dentro! o.o, ¡apenas si puedo distinguir lo que hay frente a mi! ¿Qué puerta será esta?—cuando se acerca, lo primero que le ve a dicha puerta, es el estampado que tiene en la parte central de arriba: Se trataba de una calavera, que sonreía, en su frente, tenía pintada una especie de nube negra. La calavera, para Allen significaba, la personificación de Mana.

--¿o.O? al parecer no es lo único que tiene estampado—así entonces, con una mano, levantó la estampa de la calavera, y encontró el estampado de unos juguetes: una pelota un oso de peluche, y una sonaja--¡o.o, ya entendí, con que esta es la puerta que estoy buscando!, ¡Te crees muy listo, no! n_n, pero no te será tan fácil ocultarlas de mi, Allen!

Mientras que con la misma mano sostenía la estampa, con la otra trataba de abrir la puerta, girando la perilla de esta. Pero cuando parecía que ya la iba a abrir, la estampa se le soltó de la mano, y al tocar la puerta, pesadamente, la estampa emitió ondas, que recorrieron la dichosa puerta, aventando así a Seichiro hacia la pared contraria, quedando de sentón en el suelo.

--¡O.O Dioses, que fue eso!—el chico se levantó y se sacudió, para intentar abrirla de nuevo, esta vez con ambas manos. Pero, le resultó inútil nuevamente, siendo por segunda vez, despedido de golpe hacia la pared contraria.

--¡o.O, Po-por que no se abre!, ¿Acaso él sabe que estoy dentro de su mente?—No, Allen no lo sabía, pero, a veces, las personas tenemos secretos muy profundos que ocultar, sin importar quien sea la persona a la que se los ocultemos (Amigos, parientes, enemigos), y esa puerta significaba eso para el albino; un gran secreto que aunque no supiera que aún lo tenía guardado, celosamente lo tenía protegido, incluso de Lavi se lo ocultaba, la persona que mas amaba.

No quedó conforme con eso, claro estaba, por lo que cuando se volvió a acercar a la puerta, para su sorpresa, del lado izquierdo de esta, encontró otra puerta.

--¡o.O, que raro, no había visto esta puerta antes!, ¿Qué contendrá?

La puerta no tenía ningún estampado, sobre todo, era blanca, comparada con las otras tres, aunque, lo malo, era que su blancura se estaba descarapelando poco a poco; pareciera como si hubiera sido pintada de blanco, y la pintura se estuviera despegando del aluminio con el paso del tiempo.

Seichiro intentó abrir una vez mas, otra puerta, sorprendiéndose de nuevo. No era mala su sorpresa, al contrario, pues la puerta, no le hizo daño esta vez, si no que al haber tocado él su perilla, la puerta misma comenzó a brillar. Como si de algo sagrado se tratase lo que dentro de ella había.

Al final, si pudo ver mas allá de las memorias de Allen, mas sin embargo, no eran las que él esperaba, puesto que cuando entró, sintió un ambiente mas maduro, no tan dulce e ingenuo, como el de un niño…

*****************INICIO DEL RECORRIDO DE MEMORIAS****************

(NA: Situándonos tiempo atrás, en los ahora recuerdos del albino, y todo empezó, en la historia "Una rosa en navidad")

_Recorrido relatado por: Allen Walker (y cantado también, XD)_

_Anata-Acid Black cherry_

Si hubiera construido una casa  
Hubiera construido una pequeña casa, supongo  
Con grandes ventanas y una pequeña puerta  
En la habitación, hay una vieja chimenea, también  
Intensas rosas rojas y blancos pensamientos  
Al lado del cachorro estás tú, tú  
Quiero que estés aquí conmigo  
Ese fue mi sueño, lo sabes  
Mi querida, dónde estás ahora

"_Esa navidad, fue una muy especial para mi, pues era la segunda navidad de mi vida._

_No solo era especial por eso, si no por que la había pasado al lado de mi familia, una muy grande y amada familia. _

_¡En ocasiones era extraña, si, pero esa era la familia que jamás hubiera soñado, sin importar que tan loca fuera, yo así la quería! n_n_

_¡Mi segunda navidad, si!, También era especial, en otro sentido, pues de entre toda esa familia, había una sola persona con la que mas deseaba estar. ¡Cuánto anhelaba el calor de sus abrazos, de sus besos, sus tiernos y cálidos besos!, esa persona era, mi amado Lavi._

_¡Esa navidad, esa nevada navidad!, yo yacía en el gran comedor de la orden, acompañado de mi amiguito Tim. Y calentándome con una bonita y azulada bufanda. Regalo de mi hermanita mayor,¡Ji, ji, Lenalee n_n!_

_Pero, ¿Por qué estaba solo?, por que así lo había decidido. Después de todo, era mi navidad, y deseaba reflexionar tan solo un poco._

_Así entonces, me levanté de la banca en la que hace minutos estaba, y me dirigí, con suma tranquilidad, y melancolía, hacia una de las larguísimas y grandes ventanas que el comedor tenía; desde ahí, apoyé mis brazos en la bardita de dicha ventana, y acomodando mi cabeza entre mi regazo, me dispuse a contemplar con nostalgia la luna._

_--¡Que hermosa luna tenemos hoy, ¿no, Tim?! ¡Aaah, si, una bellísima dama nos acompaña…justo como aquella vez, cuando por primera vez, conocí a Mana!_

_--¡Que recuerdos aquellos…n_n…!_

_No pasó mucho tiempo, para que mis ojos terminaran llenándose de lágrimas, y es que era tanta la tristeza, y melancolía, que esa noche me llenaba el corazón._

_Estaba solo, pero no por mucho, ya que, cuando menos me lo esperé, empecé a sentir como dos fuertes y largos brazos se me enredaban, tocando mi cintura, hasta atraparme por completo._

_--¿Por qué estás aquí, tan solo?_

_--T-T…no…por nada (snif, snif)_

_--¡o.o! ¿Estás llorando?_

_--[¬¬ ¡claro que no, baka, solo me estoy limpiando los ojos de adentro para afuera!]_

_--¡Oh, vamos, no llores, ya sabes que siempre estaré a tu lado!, ¡siempre estaré para ti, así me necesites o no! ¡Así que, por favor, regálame una hermosa sonrisa!_

_No, no pude hacerlo, era tanta mi tristeza, que lo único que de mis ojos salía eran mas y mas lágrimas. Sobre todo cuando volteé a verlo._

_--¡o.o…T-T, Laaavii!—hice lo que mas profundamente salió de mi corazón: me lancé hacia él y lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas._

_--¡o.o, n_n, jeje, ya no llores, pequeño ángel mío!, ¡Te quiero mucho, Allen…Te amo!_

_--¡Yo…yo taamm!—yacía abrazado a él, y con mi rostro hundido en su pecho, por lo que no me entendía lo que le decía._

_--¿o.O, que dijiste?_

_--¡ò-ó que yo también te quiero y te amo, baka!_

_--¡o.o, ya te escuché, no me grites!, n_n_

Desplegándose en la alfombra azul  
Vivimos juntos, divirtiéndonos y riéndonos  
Fuera de casa, un niño está jugando  
Y al lado de ese chico estás tú, tú  
Quiero que estés aquí conmigo  
Eso fue lo que ambos deseábamos para nosotros, lo sabes  
Mi querida, donde estas ahora

_Nos estuvimos así un rato más. Él yacía abrazándome, y acariciando mis cabellos, y yo, con mi rostro aún hundido en su pecho. ¡Su calor, cuanto había esperado este momento, el de tenerlo así de cerca, con su cuerpo tan pegado al mío…y poder sentir y degustar su olor, ese rico aroma, no solo el de la colonia, si no el suyo propio…el de su cuerpo!_

_Minutos después…_

_--¿Quieres que nos sentemos?, ¿Allen? o.O_

_--¿mmh?—me había quedado dormido ¡jiji, que risa me daba, al saber que no se cansaba de permanecer tanto tiempo en esa posición (parado)_

_--¡bof, Alleen, abre los ojos!—así abrazándome, me agitó, para que le hiciera caso._

_--¡O.O, y-ya, ya pillo, está bien! ¡¬¬ estaba tan a gusto!_

_--¡n_n, mejor sentémonos, así te podrás acomodar mejor, ¿no crees?!_

_--¬¬ como sea_

_Por fin nos sentamos, recargando nuestras espaldas a la pared donde se situaba la ventana._

_Él se sentó primero, y después yo, a su lado izquierdo; colocando mi cabeza en su hombro._

_¿Para que quería que nos sentáramos?, ¿Acaso tenía algo que contarme?, ciertamente, ya que, cuando volteé a ver su rostro, antes de acomodarme en su hombro, pude notar un deje de tristeza en sus facciones, principalmente en esos sus verdes y hermosos ojos._

_-- Allen, ¿Recuerdas que te hice una promesa hace mucho tiempo?, en un día como este. Te prometí que nos volveríamos a ver, para volver a platicar como aquella vez—Mientras empezaba a platicarme, segundos después, se acomodó frente a mi, abriéndome las piernas un poco, para poder meter las suyas entre ese espacio, luego, se sentó sobre ellas (sobre sus piernas), y ocultando sus manos un buen rato, detrás de su espalda, continuó platicándome._

_--n-no. No me acuerdo—así tan de pronto, mi corazón reaccionó, al ver la mirada tan penetrante que me estaba poniendo, y causó que me sonrojara; así que bajé mi cabeza un poco, para ocultarle ese sonrojo._

_--entonces, ¿con esto lo podrás recordar?—Entonces, tomándome el rostro, y colocando ambas manos en mis mejillas, se acercó a mi y me besó en la frente. Después, de entre sus piernas, sacó una rosa roja, y la colocó en mis manos, para sostenerla junto conmigo._

_--¡O.O!, ¡n-no es posible, tu…tu eras…!—Cuando menos me lo esperé, me vinieron a la mente, los recuerdos de infancia que había hecho a su lado, cuando lo conocí por primera vez._

_El, un misterioso niño con el nombre de no. 49, y yo, un pequeño de castaños cabellos. ¡Efectivamente, sus ojos eran casi los mismos que los de aquella vez en ese frío hospital, y todo este tiempo que estábamos juntos, no dejaban de tener ese hermoso y valioso brillo._

_Después de oler la rosa, lo miré algo confundido, había algo que aún no me quedaba muy claro _

_--¿p-pero por que?, ¿Por qué tenías en aquél entonces ese nombre?_

_--Es una larga historia, y es parte de ser un Bookman. Verás…--Se volvió a acomodar de nuevo como estaba desde el principio, pero ahora, me pidió me levantara, y me acomodara entre sus brazos, y yo gustoso, y un poco sonrojado, me acerqué a su lado, colocándome de espaldas a él; Fue que así, él me abrazo por detrás, y colocó sus piernas alrededor de las mías, mi cintura pegaba en su parte baja y en la mitad de su estomago. Finalmente, me dejé llevar, y coloqué mi cabeza en su hombro izquierdo. Así entonces, él continuó hablando:_

—_El ser Bookman trae una gran responsabilidad, y mas que nada requiere tiempo, pero sobre todo, una cosa muy importante que no se debe nunca olvidar: Toda la información que recolectes, y a las personas que conozcas, algún día habrás de olvidarlas, pues no son mas que simple tinta en el papel de la historia._

_Es difícil hacerlo, y mas ahora que he conocido a unos grandes amigos, por eso yo no quería ser un Bookman, pero el abuelo ha estado insistiendo mucho que un día voy a terminar por marcharme de nuevo y cambiar mi nombre una vez mas— ¡Suficiente, eso era todo lo que tenía que escuchar, para que mi corazón terminara por romperse en pedacitos!, ¡Lavi, me rompiste el corazón!_

_Mis ojos volvieron a inundarse de lágrimas, y entonces, me alejé de su lado, me deshice de su abrazo muy molesto, y me paré; me sacudí, y finalmente me dirigí hacia la salida del comedor (la entrada hacia los pasillos para llegar a las primeras habitaciones)_

_--¡Allen, espera, no te vayas, tienes que entenderlo!—Él también se levantó, e intentó detenerme, pero no consiguiéndolo, ambos corrimos, subiendo las escaleras que conducían hacia el segundo piso, donde se encontraba mi habitación._

_--¡Entender que, que te irás, que nos olvidarás!, ¡Por que, por que debo entenderlo!, ¡Deja de seguirme, coños, T-T!—yo yacía con las mejillas totalmente encendidas, por que lo que en esos momentos sentía era algo sumamente indescriptible, (¡a parte, de que de tanto correr me empezaba a agitar!) ¡No deseaba perder su amistad, no así, y mas que nada, no deseaba dejar de sentir eso, que aunque me estaba carcomiendo por dentro, sin duda me gustaba, y mucho._

_--¡Allen, vamos, no te pongas así!—cuando al fin llegamos a la habitación, y logramos entrar, la puerta se cerró detrás de nosotros._

_No esperaba que un accidente ocurriera, para que el tan esperado momento llegara esa misma noche. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? sin querer, yo estaba a punto de dar al suelo,, a causa de haberme tropezado con Timcampy, esto causó que también quedara en los brazos de Lavi, sumamente rojo por tener tan cerca su rostro del mío. _

_No pasó ni medio minuto, para que al volver a abrir los ojos (los cerré, pues no soportaba verlo así tan cerca de mi), me descubriera con sus labios unidos a los míos._

_--¡No, no hagas eso!—El accidental beso no duró mucho, ya que rápidamente lo alejé de mi lado, empujándolo del pecho con ambas manos. Lucía asustado y muy molesto, tenía miedo de lo que sentía, y no sabía si era bueno o malo, pues ambos éramos chicos, y con todo lo que me había dicho, ya no quería involucrarme más con esta sensación; en pocas palabras, ya no deseaba tanto el enamorarme._

_--¡por que lo niegas, no lo hagas, ambos sabemos el significado de esto!—Al parecer, él también terminó por molestarse, así que se levantó del suelo, y se acercó a mi, para después acorralarme en la pared._

_Y así nos quedamos durante unos minutos, viéndonos el uno al otro, a los ojos profundamente._

_--¡Lavi, yo…!—aquél sonrojo y calor habían vuelto a llenarme, así que volví a agachar nuevamente la cabeza, y a ocultar mi mirada._

_--¡No, yo soy el que te debería de pedir perdón!, por no haberte dicho esto antes, por haberte lastimado así, ¡perdóname, Allen!—Me volvió a abrazar. Esta vez el que salió llorando fue él. Y otro rato de silencio nos acompañó, para después romper el hechizo volviendo a unir nuestros labios,, esta vez mas lentamente y con un deseo enorme. Permanecimos pegados un buen rato, saboreándonos el uno al otro, sintiendo aquél calor dentro de nuestros cuerpos. Y experimentando una sensación muy placentera._

Continuo, estoy tejiendo algún encaje  
Junto a mi estás, junto a mi estás…  
Tú…Tú… Quiero que estés aquí conmigo

_Pero, no faltaba que se nos empezara a acabar el aire. Así que nos dimos entonces, espacio para respirar, y luego, continuamos besándonos, sin parar. _

_¡Eso que mi cuerpo y mi corazón estaban sintiendo era increíble! _

_Pero cuando hubimos parado por última vez, sin saber por que, decidimos seguir más allá de solo unos simples besos. _

_Convertimos aquél momento en un poco de caricias que a cada momento se tornaban placenteras…_

_El comenzaba a jugar con mi cuerpo, quitándome la playera y acariciándome el pecho, el solo hecho de sentir sus dedos acariciando mi blanca piel, hacía que me derritiera, y no solo eso, si no que también el húmedo y placentero rose de su lengua, terminaba por encenderme. Finalmente, ambos terminamos en el suelo._

_._

_--No te vayas—le suplicaba entre cortadamente, mientras sentía como jugaba con su lengua, acariciando insistentemente mis tetillas, lamiéndolas y chupándolas suavemente._

_--Quédate…q-quédate—fue bajando un poco mas, hasta llegar a mis caderas, donde mi pantalón terminó por detenerlo y hacerlo dudar un poco._

_--¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué quieres que me quede?—sabía por que, pero deseaba escucharlo de mis labios.._

_--por que…por que…--la duda se le había ido, cuando por fin logró escuchar eso que tanto resonaba en su cabeza._

_--¡Te amo!—entonces fue así como decidió empezar con la parte más difícil, me desabrochó y bajó los pantalones, descubriendo que mi pene se había vuelto erecto y duro,¡oh, Dioses, un increíble, pero placentero dolor comenzó a invadir esa zona tan vulnerable de mi cuerpo! _

_--aah…La-Lavi—sabía lo que trataba de decirle, por el simple hecho de ver mi rostro ahora lleno de lágrimas._

_--Yo también…Te amo, Allen—las palabras por fin salieron sobrando, cuando comenzó a excitarme y a extasiarme, al meter mi miembro a su boca. Lamiéndolo y chúpandolo lentamente._

Continuo, estoy tejiendo algún encaje  
Junto a mi estás, junto a mi estás…  
Tú…Tú… Quiero que estés aquí conmigo

---------------------------------1era PAUSA DE LAS MEMORIAS-----------------------------

Tan concentrado estaba el Noé, en aquellas memorias, que no se dio cuenta de lo rojo que se había puesto, y del hecho, de que su aibou comenzaba a despertarse.

--aaah…ma-maldición, du-duele—al parecer, las memorias habían chocado con los sueños del albino, cosa que hizo que lo que sucedía en ellas, a él también le sucediera realmente.

Pasaron unos segundos, para que se despertara de golpe, y se levantara de la cama. El dolor había crecido, y cuando se tocó aquella zona, su sorpresa fue grande, al sentir que dicha parte había reaccionado.

--¡O.O, q-que es esto!—se levantó de la cama algo asustado, llevándose consigo las sábanas, amarradas como falda a la cintura, para cubrir vergonzosamente esa parte de su cuerpo.

(XD ¡Pobre Allen, que problemón le metió el Noé!)

Llegó rápidamente al baño, y cerrando la puerta, se quitó las sábanas, al igual que se bajó la pantalonera, junto con los calzoncillos y los calzones. Agarró un buen cacho de papel, y se limpió la zona afectada, tratando de quitar todo residuo de semen; mientras hacía eso, no dejaba de sentirse caliente, tanto así, que sus mejillas se tornaron un poco rojas (como reaccionaba el noé, allen también lo hacía)

--[¡ò-ó, demonios!, ¡Pero ya se quien fue aquí el causante!], ¡Con un carajo, Estúpido Noé, prometiste que no lo harías otra vez!—volteaba al techo, gritándole a la nada (cuando en realidad, le estaba gritando al Noé, XD)

--¿Qué no haría que?

--¬¬ ¡Por favor, no te hagas el menso!, ¡Tu fuiste el culpable, ¿me equivoco?!

--no

--¡¬¬ no que!

--no

--¡no que, con un demonio ¬¬!

--no te equivocas U.U

--¡jum, deja de poner cara de inocente, pareces menso!

--lo siento

--¡no lo sientas!, ¡además, que diablos vas a sentir, si ni siquiera estás vivo!, ¡yo solo te sirvo de marioneta, yo soy mas que nadie, quien te da la vida, estupido!

--¡o.o, A-Allen!

--¡Déjame en paz, lo que digo es la verdad!, ¡Sabes, no se por que, pero siempre deseé no haberte conocido!, ¡Tu y tus estúpidas memorias me dan miedo! T-T, ¡Malas noches!

--O.O, A-Allen

El chico ya no le respondió, simplemente regresó a la cama, arrastrando las sábanas para colocarlas de nueva cuenta, y cubrirse con ellas. (Obviamente, ya se había subido tanto el calzón como la pantalonera, XD)

Pasó un buen rato, para que el Noé regresara de vuelta a las memorias, con una cara triste, como la de Pierrot en el escenario (¡que mono se hubiera visto Pierrot! *-*)

------------------------------------2ndo INICIO DE LAS MEMORIAS--------------------------

_Aka no seijaku- Shakugan no shana_

_Un mes entero fue el que pasamos juntos, y sin que nadie lo notara cada día comenzábamos a querernos un poco mas; siempre íbamos agarrados de la mano, por petición suya (De Lavi), y sin duda las mañanas a la hora del almuerzo eran muy agradables, sobre todo las noches, que a veces solíamos dormir juntos en una misma habitación. _

_El amor nos tomó por sorpresa, y nos flechó a ambos, pero Lavi había olvidado por completo cual era aquí su principal misión, y que algún día tenía que marcharse para seguir llevándola acabo._

_El día de su partida llegó una mañana nevada de invierno, donde me dejó muy acurrucado y profundamente dormido, bajo las calientitas y acogedoras sábanas y cobijas._

_Para cuando hube despertado, recordé aquellas últimas palabras que me dijo, antes de dormirnos (las palabras eran que se marcharía a la mañana siguiente, muy temprano); Así que rápidamente, me vestí, para salir corriendo hacia la entrada de la orden, donde lo vi por última vez. Desafortunadamente nos habíamos hecho la promesa de no despedirnos en persona, pues no quería que me viera llorando y que se fuera con una cara de tristeza por parte mía, grabada en sus memorias._

_Al cabo de unos minutos de que lo vi alejarse, corrí con lágrimas en los ojos hacia la ciudad, donde me detuve en aquél su lago favorito. _

_Por unos instantes me puse a contemplar mi triste rostro, y muy molesto le lancé una piedra al lago para que lo borrara; ahí segundos después me tire al suelo y me quedé sentado, llorando, mientras salía el sol a acompañarme. _

_En mi cuarto yacía aquella hermosa rosa roja que me había regalado, extrañamente no se había marchitado, y es que esa rosa era muy especial, pues permanecía abierta y siempre viva gracias al amor que nosotros le habíamos dado esa noche en el comedor. Ahora me tocaba encargarme de cuidarla por siempre, por que eso significaba cuanto era lo que mi amor duraría por él…._

-------------------------------------FIN DE LAS 1eras MEMORIAS-----------------------------

--T-T, es triste, ¡¡buuu!!, ¡no quiero llorar, pero no lo puedo evitar!—se decía a si mismo, mientras salía de las memorias, para cerrar esa puerta, y después, dirigirse hacia la luz que había visto mas allá de las cuatro puertas juntas. La luz, era la señal de que se podía salir de las memorias del otro.

Afuera, claro estaba, que el albino, también estaba llorando, su rostro permanecía sereno, pero de sus ojos, inconscientemente, salían ligeros ríos de lágrimas. No soportaba el hacerlo, así que instintivamente, se colocó la almohada encima de la cabeza, para evitar seguir llorando (¡o para lastimarse al presionarla fuertemente contra su cabeza! o.o)

--¡Nooo, no mas, por favor, no mas lágrimas, me duele mucho…la cabeza!, Ma-maldito, Noé, T-T—si la curiosidad había matado al neko, al Noé no le había tocado ni un pelo, pero, si le había arrebatado una amistad que apenas estaba iniciando.

A la mañana siguiente, despertó (¡o.o, si pudo hacerlo!, XD) "un poco" adolorido de la cabeza (eso debido, a todos los contratiempos, y peripecias que había pasado la noche anterior; gracias a la enorme curiosidad del Noé), y la mala suerte apenas empezaba, pues aparte de eso, ¡o no había oído el Golem-despertador, o había olvidado siquiera programarlo!

--¡Dioses, siento que la cabeza me va a explotar! ¡Ahuum!, Tim, ¿Qué hora es? [¡Tan pesado fue mi sueño!, ¿Por qué no escuché el despertador? o.O]—El Golem, atento a la pregunta de su amigo, se acercó a este, y frente a sus ojos, abrió grande la mandíbula, para mostrarle la hora exacta de manera digital.

--¿o.O?, ¡Etto…son las…!—se tallaba, un poco somnoliento, el ojo derecho, hasta que así tan de pronto "agarró la onda"--¡o.O…O.O! ¡D-DIOSES!, ¡Oh no, ya es tarde, no alcanzaré vacíos los baños! T-T—Se levantó como rayo de la cama, y corrió hacia el baño, para lavarse un poco la cara, y arreglarse el cabello. (en el camino se fue quitando la pijama y poniendo su tan ya clásica ropa). Se dio una leve cepillada, y después sacó la mitad del brazo, del cuarto del baño, para recibir la liga (¿o lazo? o.O) que Tim le soltaba.

--¡Ahora si n_n!…o.O, ¿are?, ¿Qué ocurre Tim, no vienes?—al parecer, lo que el Golem le quería decir, al quedarse flotando justo en el centro superior (apartado de la cama) era que necesitaba al menos recoger un poco las sábanas.

-- o.Ó?...¡O.O!, ¡oh, es verdad, la cama! T-T ¡Gracias, Tim! [¡De no ser por vos, yo no tendría madre para dejar tirada mi habitación!]

También alzó la cama, así nomás, ahora si, el Golem le siguió. Estaba mas que listo, con todo lo necesario en mano; pero, otro problema le detuvo justo antes de empezar a alejarse de la habitación. Timcampy se había atorado con la perilla de la puerta (al ir cerrándola, el Golem, con su mandibula tomó la perilla, pero, como él encajaba a la perfección en dicho objeto, se quedó así, atorado, sin poder zafarse) por lo tanto, lo único que pudo hacer fue aletear con todas sus fuerzas. Eso causó que el peliblanco regresara hacia la puerta, pues había escuchado (¡Si acaso era la prisa, y sus oídos no lo traicionaban!) un sonido, muy parecido al que hacen las hélices de una avioneta, ¡XD!

--¡o.ó! ¿are? ¿Qué es ese sonido?...[¡Por favor, una avioneta no cabe en tan estrechos pasillos!...] DF: ¡Tu como sabes, si hasta cupo Komurin!, All:!o.o…!oh, si cierto! [¡Además se vería patetico ¬¬!, ¡No sueñes, Allen!]—se decía a si mismo, para darse cuenta de quien era el responsable de dicho sonido.

--O.O, ¡oh, Tim, que pasa! ¡n_nU, suelta la perilla!—se rascaba con un dedo, la mejilla--¡n_nU, sabes que tengo prisa, así que…¿podrías…soltarla?!—comenzó a darse cuenta también de que el Golem parecía estar pegado como con Cola-loca; así que lo tomó con ambas manos, pero ni aún así pudo despegarlo. Entonces, recurrió a la única manera que se le había ocurrido…Se paró como araña (¡mas bien, rana!), y "adhirió" los pies a la puerta, agarró a su amiguito con las dos manos.

--¡¬¬, perdoname, Tim, si te arranco sin querer las alas, pero es la única manera de desatoraros! ¡Va-vamos, dame un di-en-te, da-dame o-tro!

½ hora después…XD

Parecía haberse cansado, así que lo único que pudo hacer, fue llamar a alguien experto en cerraduras, ¡pues si se había llevado consigo a Timcito!, pero no como esperaba (¿o si?, XD), ya que se lo llevó con todo y perilla.

(lo que pasó, fue que, habiendose cansado de ser sapo, tuvo que ponersele difícil el asunto, por lo que tuvo que activar el sable de su inocencia. Lo bueno era que ya podía modificarla mas a sus anchas, sin tener que recurrir siempre a Crown Clown.

Al momento de cortar, para liberar a Timcampy, el Golem cayó pesadamente al suelo, y la puerta, al final, quedó sin perilla)

--¡ó_o, : p, a, ja, ja, ja, creo que necesitamos cerrajero, Tim! n_nU

_Sakura-Janne da arc _

A fin de cuentas, parecía ser que había llegado justo a tiempo, para encontrar vacíos los baños, pero…¿o.Ó? ¡un momento, como era eso de que había llegado a tiempo! Por un minuto se puso a pensar en la hora.

--[¿Las diez o.O, u 11 o.o?]—no lo sabía con exactitud, solo si sabía, y presentía (¿o intuía? XD, ¡pero no de manera mostazina, eeh! XDXD) que algo aquí no andaba muy bien.

¿Por qué, como era posible, que a tales horas del día, los baños estuvieran en ese estado? (es decir, vacíos), ¡O el Conde había tomado un descanso, planeando estrategias de su próximo ataque! ¡o ya todos habían "caído"! (¡muerto, pues ¬¬!) y él ni cuenta se había dado.

¡Al grano con eso!, ¡Lo sucedido, así había sucedido! Ahora, tenía cosas mas importantes en que pensar, como por ejemplo, ¿Hace cuanto que no se tomaba un delicioso y confortable baño?, ¡Oh si, hacía ya mucho tiempo!, ¡sin duda se lo merecía!

--o//o—el solo hecho de pensarlo causaba que un leve, pero inocente, sonrojo, le aparecía en el rostro. Si, ¡eso era lo que mas había deseado en vida!, pero, para su mala fortuna, siempre había uno que otro contratiempo, que evitaba que ese baño prolongado se llevara a cabo (¡no quería decir que nunca se bañaba, noo! ò-ó), mas que nada se trataba de las misiones. Ese era uno de los principales contratiempos.

Ya, cuando por fin se había decidido a entrar a la grande y blanca habitación, le llegó a la mente, cierto joven pelirrojo, que al parecer a él también le fascinaban los baños prolongados.

--[¡O.O, Dioses,…Lavi! ¡Si se entera que estoy con vida!...¡No, no debe de! ¡Auu, pero que hago! o.O…¡nyaah!, ¡ño see!, ¡ñooo!]—mientras pensaba en planear una buena estrategia, seguía caminando [¡a pasos, muy lentos, para pensar mejor, XD!], sin tomar en cuenta, que en cualquier momento podría aparecérsele enfrente, ¡o peor aún, que sin querer chocara con él o.o

--[¡Bien…¡T-T no se me ocurrió naaadaa!]—y en vista, del éxito no obtenido, regresó a la realidad, para quedarse O.O con semejante rostro, al ver el pequeño, e importante error, que había acabado de cometer.

Al principio, después de contar sus pasos (No olvidaba el conteo, aunque estuviese entretenido pensando), y de llegar al 5to y último, con la cabeza gacha, para (efectivamente) no ser visto por NADIE MAS QUE NO FUERAN LENALEE Y KOMUI (al igual que los de la orden cientifica), sin pensarlo, le dio por levantar un poco la cabeza (quería saber con que o con quien, chocaría), y cuando lo hizo por completo…

¡AHÍ ESTABA ÉL!, ¡Si, "él"! ¡Lavii! lo bueno era, que también estaba ocupado; tratando de abrir el candado de su casillero (pues la llave se le había atorado ñ.ñU dentro del men…tado candado), para meter las ropas que se quitaría después, y sacar la bata y la toalla de baño, que se pondría y usaría respectivamente.

--¡Bof ò-ó, estupoido candado, no te comas mi llave!...¡aah, no puedoo!

Instantes después, él también levantó la cabeza (para ver si encontraba ayuda)

--[¡si, tal ves Yuu quiera prestarme su Mugen XD!]…o.o…--Levantó la cabeza

—o.O…O.O ¡A-ah! [¡nooo! ¡ya me viooo! XC]

--¡O.O…O___O!

Por unos instantes, ambos se quedaron atónitos.

_Ai no Baka!-Acid Black cherry_

No creo en el amor ni nada por el estilo... todavía estoy triste, lo sabes! y ahora...  
Si me haces llorar así, pienso que tan solo soy un tonto enamorado  
Amor, que es eso, amor, que es eso de todos modos...

--[¡a, ja, ja ñ_ñ, ya ni modo!] ¡Ho-Hola…Lavi! n_n--¡Su clásica y hermosisima sonrisa, fue lo único que le pudo regalar en esos instantes. Para disculparse por no haberle mencionado su llegada (mas que nada por eso U_U) (¡Pobrecito Lavi! T-T)

--¡O.O…T-T! ¡B-Buaaaah!, ¡Nooo, Aaaalleeen!—Primero cara de sorpresa, luego, algo de miedo (pensaba que era un fantasma), y finalmente, sus ojitos se llenaron de tiernas, alegres, y tristes lágrimas (alegría y tristeza a la vez); no olvidemos, mientras todos esos sentimientos se mezclaban en su corazón, su mirada se tornaba sombreada.

No he perdido nada, a gusto con mi soledad  
No hay nadie en ningún lugar en el que pueda confiar, y la desolación de la soledad  
Me mantiene dando vueltas y vueltas, vueltas y vueltas...

Increible, ¡si, SU Allen, SU Allen, estaba vivo!, ¡Parado frente a él!; ¡VIVO! Y con una sonrisa, sin mencionar…VIVO!

--¡Allen, Allen, Aaalleen! T-T—con lágrimas (que no dejaban de salir) corrió hacia él (los pocos centímetros que los separaban), y le abrazó por la cintura, pues se había tirado de rodillas.

El mes que me aparté de ti, yo pensaba sobre todo ese tipo de cosas  
Siendo cariñoso a ti todavía, incluso ahora, realmente es vergonzoso, lo sabes...

--¡o.o, n_n, y-ya no llores, a-amor!

--¡No me detengas, es tu culpa, TU MALDITA CULPA! T-T…de-dejame estar así…¡Un poco maass T-T!, ¡Ya no me importa si eres un fantasma o eres real!

El amor es tonto! no me dejes...  
El amor es tonto! no me dejes...  
El amor es tonto! no me dejes... el amor es tonto!

--¡o.o, ò-ó, oye! ¡como que…mi maldita culpa!, ¡Mira que yo solo-solo me ocultaba para mostrarme ante ti no TAN sorpresivamente! U.U, ¡sabía que llorarías, te conozco mejor que nadie!, ¡así que por eso…por eso fue MI MALDITA CULPA!...¡T_T, boof, baka!—se agachó un poco, para abrazarlo al menos de la cabeza, y después besarle los cabellos; y con las palabras que el pelirrojo le había dicho, terminó llorando él también (¡si que es Uke, n.n!)

No creo en el amor ni nada por el estilo... todavía estoy triste, lo sabes! y ahora...Si me haces llorar así, pienso que tan solo soy un tonto enamorado  
Amor, que es eso, amor, que es eso de todos modos...

Pasaron unos minutos, y así se les vio:

Uno parado (Allen, y el otro de rodillas, abrazandolo (Lavi)

--¡Eres…¿realmente eres tu? (snif, snif)—le preguntaba. Ahora el sentimiento que se le había quedado, era el del terror o miedo.

Todavía de rodillas, se aferraba cada vez mas a sus piernas; y también a la tela de su pantalón, al cual parecía estar rasgando, y apretando fuertemente, con sus adoloridos dedos. (Por suerte, no traía las uñas largas, así solo la tela se arrugaba, y Allen no sentía dolor…¡Solo el hecho de tener apretados o pegados los pantalones al cuerpo, XD!)

--Si, soy yo n_n—En cambio, dicho peliblanco no parecía avergonzado (si, enserio estaba muy seguro) (y su gran temor ya se había ido); solo yacía un poco preocupado por la última y reciente reacción, que en esos instantes tenía SU pelirrojo amado.

Aunque sería agradable olvidarte rápido y encontrar a otra persona  
Todavía estoy esperando que me llames, soy realmente miserable después de todo...  
Y sobre este "mal humor, egoísta, caprichoso ejemplo de una mujer"  
¿Tanto te ha gustado? ¿Porque sigo como tu, incluso ahora?

Le partía en mil pedacitos el corazón. Y mas ahora (en esos precisos momentos) que, siendo de que ya se sabía "esa canción", (S: Es decir, no necesitaba adivinar que esas lágrimas saldrían, ya conocía bastante al chico y también sus emociones) aún así le había dolido (y le estaba doliendo en esos instantes)

El amor es tonto! no me dejes...  
El amor es tonto! no me dejes...  
El amor es tonto! no me dejes... el amor es tonto!

Allen se veía tan seguro, mas sin embargo, Lavi era todo lo contrario.

Mientras que uno solo se llenaba de preocupación el corazón, el otro, desde que se habían vuelto a ver por tercera vez, había comenzado muy mal desde el principio del encuentro: con una cara de sorpresa, que a la vez rayaba en el miedo hacia la muerte (en pocas palabras, le temía a los fantasmas, y mas que nada a la razón de morir, tanto espiritualmente, como materialmente; y haberlo hecho, olvidandose de su otra mitad)

_Möbius-Janne da arc_

El tiempo fluye  
Las estrellas fluyen, dando vueltas  
Las personas fluyen  
Las lágrimas fluyen, ¿hacia dónde irán?

--[¡Que dolor…el corazón me duele mucho…como nunca antes! T-T]—pensaba muy dentro de su interior—[¡Yo…yo le amaba mucho! ¡Como me pudo hacer esto…dejarme sin noticias de su llegada!...¡SIN IMPORTAR QUE FUERA TAN SIQUIERA PARA VENIR A DESTRUI A LA ORDEN Y A SUS AMIGOS! T-T--¡Allen!...¡eso me dolió, y esta vez no tuviste idea de cuanto!...¡Pequeño…Baka! ò-ó T-T

Con la punta de los dedos propensos a temblar, no tienes nada que proteger o perder  
Volviendo atrás para conocerte otra vez, aunque me comprometa contigo de nuevo, el resultado nunca puede cambiar

--¡O.O!, ¡Lavi, yo…En verdad lo siento demasiado!, ¡Además, ya te dije que por eso lo hice, aún sabiendo, o imaginando, que de todos modos, de ambas maneras, iba a salir perdiendo! ò-ó—de "ambas maneras": No era adivino, pero a la primera (ocultarse de Lavi) si le había atinado al hoyo. Aunque a la segunda (Hacerlo llorar al aparecérsele de sorpresa, o inesperadamente), dudaba de si iba o no a caer en el hoyo mas grande.

Matando mi voz  
Destrozando mi cuerpo apartado  
No importa cómo, continuaré la búsqueda de una salida  
La querida voluntad de poder continuar, en este Möbius sin salida

(NA: Lo de los hoyos son como filosofías o interpretaciones que un escritor suele hacer, XD!!)

--¡Además…! ¡C-como coños iba yo a saber que estarías en los baños por la mañana! ò-ó [¡Que coraje, que coraje!], ¡nee, nee, yo no soy aquí el Bookman! ¬¬, ¡Al menos pudiste haberlo adivinado un poco, o predicho, b-baka! ò.ó

--¡T-T, n-noo!, ¡Definitivamente no eres tu! T-T—negaba rotunda y rápidamente con la cabeza (aún en la posición de antes)

--¬¬…¡O.O, d-dioses! ¿Y-yo dije eso?—se tapaba la boca con ambas manos (También en su anterior posición)—[¡q-que dioses le pasó a mi vocabulario…T-T, ¡me parezco mucho a Kandaaa!]—De pronto, recordó las palabras del Noé:

_--"Tal ves es por que has madurado n_nU"_

_--_[¡ñoo!...¡¬¬ a mi se me hace que ese carácter no es solo mío! ¡No, mas bien NO es mío!...¡Oe, vos, decid algo, no me dejeis pensando solo!]—¡y después de todo, la ley del hielo aún la tenían activada!

--…--pues el Noé no decía nada, parecía nulo.

--[¡T-T!] ¡Lo siento, lo siento, muchooo!, ¡La-Lavi, perdoname, y-ya no llores!

--¡No te perdono!—le sacaba la lengua, actuando como niño chiquito--¡B-bueno, lo haré si me dices por que no quieres que llore!—mantenía los ojos cerrados, mas sin embargo, ya no los apretaba; quería bajarle un poquito a su llanto, y además, amaba tanto a ese "pequeño baka", que quería volver a tener su cariño.

--¡Lavi, no es obvio!

--¡A-Allen!—le recalcaba (o le llamaba la atención), para que él también le "bajara" a su "bonito" comportamiento--¡n-no se supone que aquí yo soy el suke, Allen!—ya comenzaba a ser el mismo de siempre.

--¡ó_ò!...¡Pe-perdón otra vez! ¡Lavi, yo-yo, te pido que no llores mas, por que…te…!—comenzaba a sonrojarse, y a entristecerse.

--o.o

--¡La-Lavi, yo!...¡YO TE AMO, BAKA!, ¡Soy uke, si, uke, pero no por eso soy tan débil!

Con un poco de esfuerzo se levantó, y estando en esa posición, se cruzó de brazos. (NA: este fue Allen n_n)

--o.o…¡T-T…e-está bien, t-tu ganas! [¡Me dejaste sin lágrimas!, ¡Por eso te adoro!]—ahora que había vuelto su humor, no paraba de mover la cabeza, acurrucandose como neko a las pierna del chico. (NA: este fue Lavi n.n)

--¡L-Lavi, o.o!...¡n_nU! ¡Y-ya levantate, loco! n_n

--¡a, ja, ja, ja!, siempre me gustó que me pusieras apodos, al menos tu si sabías escogerlos, XD

--¡jeje n_nU!—reía, un poco nervioso—[¡Ya no siento mis piernas U.U!]…

CONTINUARÁ…

Bueno, aquí tienen el 5to capitulo de este fantabuloso fanfic n_n…

No tengo mucho tiempo, y solo he de deciros, GRACIAS POR LA ESPERA, y sobre todo sus REVIEWS, a TODAS -_n…

Ja ne

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo n-n.


	6. Nos volvemos a encontrar Parte II

NA: estaré subiendo desde el capitulo 5 en adelante, en partes, (pues al parecer me salió bastante largo n-uU).

Bueno, no tengo mucho que deciros hoy, (pues ando algo apurada, ya que a partir de hoy entraré a trabajar u_u), solo si les diría GRACIAS, por seguirle la huella a este mi mas reciente LAVEN -_n.

Ahora si…Enjoy!!! n.n, n_n

* * *

En el capitulo anterior…

--¡L-Lavi, o.o!...¡n_nU! ¡Y-ya levantate, loco! n_n

--¡a, ja, ja, ja!, siempre me gustó que me pusieras apodos, al menos tu si sabías escogerlos, XD

--¡jeje n_nU!—reía, un poco nervioso—[¡Ya no siento mis piernas U.U!]

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 6: **_**Una bienvenida muy especial**_

_Moenia-Enseñame (NA: Las lineas de la letra, son por así decirlo, los pensamientos de ambos (Allen y Lavi); Por lo tanto, las que tienen una "A" , hasta donde se termine dicho parafo elegido, son de Allen, y las que tienen de igual manera una "L", de Lavi n-n) _

_A: Hay momentos que me dan_

_ganas de explicar_

_como el alma no sintió_

_lo que el cuerpo dio_

_y es que se que alguna vez_

_así me pasó_

_L: pero ahora haces que eso cambie_

Y así lo hizo se levantó, pero no de la manera que el peliblanco esperaba, pues al separarse de él, tenía los ojos cerrados.

--¡o.o, U-U! ¡oe, por que cierras los ojos!

--Quiero darme cuenta por mi mismo, si eres real o no

--¬¬, ¡bof, vamos, Lavi, ¿no me crees? U.U!

--Eso es lo que quiero, pero…¿has oído que los fantasmas pueden materializarse, transformandose en la persona mas amada por su victima? [¡Bueno, al menos el fantasma que entró a la orden hizo eso! n_nU]

--¡ò-ó, y eso que!, ¿Tu has oído, que los fantasmas tienen la temperatura muy baja?—entonces le sujetó de las muñecas, para mostrarle de lo que estaba hablando

--¡Ah-n-no! O.O—Pero, la reacción del pelirrojo, al sentir el agarre en sus muñecas, fue un pequeño salto, y un escalofrío.

_A: Tienes miedo, se ve en tus ojos_

_Vas a temblar_

_L: Enseñame lo que piensas_

_que mi vida no sea mortal_

_A: enseñame lo que sientes_

_lo único que ahora quiero escuchar._

-¡No tengas miedo n_n, no te preocupes, jamás te lastimaría!, ¡además, si fuera un fantasma, acaso vos, Bookman Jr., no dejarías de sentir mi presencia! n_n, ¡No eres tonto, Lavi!, Ahora, déjame guíarte

--¡Ah-ah!—el peliblanco entonces, con cuidado, y lentamente, le jaló de las muñecas para dirigir sus manos (las del pelirrojo) hacia su rostro (el del peliblanco)--¿Qué sientes?, ¿Ahora si me crees? n_n

--¡o.o…O.O!—Y así tan de pronto abrió los ojos--¡ah, t-tu has…O.O! U-U, ¡A-Allen…Eres tu!—Muy sorprendido, acariciaba suavemtne las mejillas del chico.

--n_n, ahora es mi turno—Y este, aprovechó, le volvió a tomar las manos, bajandolas y colocandolas en su cintura (la del peliblanco); ahora él tomó el rostro del pelirrojo, y lo acercó al suyo, para besarle los labios.

--Lavi, te amo—le susurraba, mientras pegaba su nariz a la de él (ambos tenían los ojos cerrados) haciendo con eso, que el pelirrojo se sonrojara, y abriera ligeramente, los labios. El peliblanco después, le metió la lengua, y Lavi le respondió juntandose mas, para profundizar ese beso.

_L: Pero el tiempo pasará,_

_No lo podré evitar_

_El momento ya llegó_

_El miedo me venció_

Unos minutos después, acercó ahora su cuerpo, y pegó su parte baja a la del peliblanco; con eso causó que Allen soltara un leve gemido, pues comenzaba a frotar su miembro (Lavi) con el de él (Allen). Mientras mas lo hacía, el peliblanco mas separaba las piernas, hasta montarse en la pierna derecha del pelirrojo (la cual, claramente, yacía entre ambas piernas del peliblanco)

Allen comenzaba a frotar ahora su miembro en la rodilla del pelirrojo.

--¡Ah-ah-ah!—moviendose de adelante hacia atrás.

Lamentablemente, tenían razones suficientes, para dejar de estimularse así; pues estaban estorbando en la pasada; y el aire les comenzaba a faltar.

Un último abrazo, entonces, les devolvió a la realidad.

--¡Allen, has crecido mucho U_U!—lo abrazaba, mientras el chico mismo (Allen) escuchaba atento y tranquilo, los latidos del corazón de su "conejito".

Unos minutos después…

--Etto…será mejor que-que nos movamos de aquí, ¿no crees? —pero al parecer, el peliblanco parecía no escucharlo, ya que se encontraba muy a gusto, con la cabeza en su pecho--¿A-Allen? o.O…¡¬¬ oe, no te vayas a quedar dormido!

Segundos después

--¡ALLEN!

--¡o.o!…O-O…¿Q-que pasó, ya se murió?

--¿o.O, quien?, ¡XD, no, menso!, ¡hay que movernos de aquí, por eso te grité!

--¡o.o…¬¬ b-bueno, pero, al menos se un poco considerado, no!, ¡es que-me quedé dormido por que…tu loción olía muy fuerte!

--¡o.O, etto, pero si me puse de la mas barata!

--¡o.o…XD, ja, ja, ja! ¡no sabía que tus gustos eran tan sencillos, Lavi! XD

--¡Ya, pues, no te burles, y camina!—lo levantó, agarrandolo de la cintura, para colocarlo frente a si y que le diera la espalda, después, comenzó a caminar así, agarrado de su cintura, como trenecito, y hasta adentro de la habitación de los baños.

_A: Si pudieras comprender_

_Lo mismo que yo,_

_Trataría de gritar_

_Y acercarme_

--¿Sabías una cosa?—seguían caminando, pero muy lentamente

--¿Qué?

--que con el cabello así de largo, te pareces a Kanda, XD!!

--O.O…¡¬¬, te estás burlando!

--¡n-no, lo digo enserio! n_n, ¡además, yo creo que así te ves mas…sensual, jeje! XD—le decía, poniendo voz sensual.

--…U-U ¡si, te estás burlando!

--¡bof, no cierto! ¡te ves guapo, enserio!

--ya basta

--¿Are?, ¿dijiste algo? o.O ¿o te comieron la lengua los ratones?

--…--

No pasó mucho tiempo, para el peliblanco se sintiera, por lo que el pelirrojo había comenzado a decirle; y así, instantes después, fue como sombreó la mirada, y comenzó a temblar del coraje.

--¿O.O, e-estás temblando?

--¡Sueltame, baka, no me toques! ò-ó—le quitó bruscamente las manos de su cintura, y se las lanzó hacia atrás, después, se echó a correr, y a mitad del blanco camino de azulejos, que tenía la habitación, agachó la cabeza, y aún con la mirada sombreada, sus ojos comenzaron a soltar leves gotas; gotas que Lavi fácil pudo ver caer.

--¿o.o?...U-U, Lo-lo siento, no fue mi intención, perdón si te lastimé—fue así que entonces se acercó lentamente hacia él; Allen en esos momentos yacía dándole la espalda, por lo que al acercarse lo suficiente, lo abrazó de la cintura, por detrás, poniendo su cabeza en su hombro izquierdo (el hombro de Allen).

--¿En verdad…te lastimé…mucho?

--…u-u

--lo-lo siento, en verdad…perdóname, Allen—ahora, ambos yacían con los ojos cerrados.

--[¡mi corazón…me duele! ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué dijo…que me parecía a Kanda?, ¡Es que…en verdad he cambiado mucho! u-u… ¡no se…que demonios…me está pasando!]

_L: Tus palabras detienen el tiempo_

_A: Vas a temblar_

--Ya-ya no llores, Allen

Segundos después…

--Gracias

--¿o.O? ¿Por qué?

--Por estar conmigo siempre, todo este tiempo…Por comprenderme—se dio la vuelta, para quedar frente a frente con él, quien aún yacía abrazándolo de la cintura.

Le volvió a tocar el rostro, y sin dejar de llorar, pero mostrando una dulce sonrisa, lo volvió a besar.

El tiempo se les volvió a detener, por unos minutos.

Hasta que sin darse cuenta, mientras se besaban, se movían poco a poco (Lavi conducía a Allen a retroceder de poco en poco), hasta dar a la orilla y final del ultimo azulejo. Ya después de ahí, eso los condujo al fondo del agua. (Pues Allen perdió el equilibrio, y se llevó consigo al pelirrojo)

--¡o.o…O.O, L-Laviii!

---SPLASH---

Ya en el agua…

--¡Brrr, está frí-fría!—decía cierto pelirrojo, abrazandose a si mismo

--…¬¬

--¡Que, por que me miras así!

--¡Como que por que, por que es tu culpa!

--¡ja, mi culpa, ¬¬!

--¡si, TU culpa! ¡Baka, por que no predijiste la caída!

--¡Oye, no soy tan rápido en eso, además, el momento fue muy corto, no desperdiciaría di oquis mi energía mental!

--¡O.O…baka! ¬¬

--¡Ya, pues, ya pasó, y no se pudo evitar, ahora…lo unico que hay que hacer es…!—se sumergió (¡ya estaba mojado, ya que mas daba!)

--¡o.O! ¿are?, ¿q-que piensas hacer?

Sin esperárselo, dicho pelirrojo ya se encontraba detrás suyo, tratando de quitarle la ropa (comenzando por el negro chaleco y la camisa de manga larga)

--¡O.O…¬¬ oe, que dioses estás haciendo…ò-ó!, ¡LAVI!

--¡¬¬, vamos, no te enojes y ayudame, ya te mojaste, ya ni modo, además, para bañaros, necesitamos quitarnos primero la ropa, "pequeño"! n_n

--¡O.O…y-yo no me quiero bañar!—de lo nervioso que estaba, no supo ni lo que decía

--¿Ah no?, ¡entonces, señor, a que has venido!

--u//u

--¡Vamos, ayúdame!

--¡n-no quiero, déjame! -

--¡entonces, te haré cosquillas!, XD

--¡O.O…a, ja, ja, ja, n-no, pa-para, po-por favor, ja, ja, ja, -!

Pasaron unos instantes, para que sus rostros se volvieran a cruzar.

--¡o//o! (Allen)

--o.o (Lavi)

Mas sin embargo, el peliblanco esta vez no continuó con el juego, y se deshizo del abrazo del otro, para darle la espalda y dirigirse a la esquina de la en cementada alberca.

Ahí, comenzó a quitarse la ropa, prenda por prenda, hasta quedarse desnudo por completo. Antes de que Lavi siquiera se le acercara, se zambulló por completo, y se ocultó entre el agua.

--¡jeje, no huyas, Allen, nunca tendrás ventaja sobre mi, por que yo lo se TODO! XD

No fue mucho lo que soportó dentro del agua, así que cuando salió a tomar un poco de aire, Lavi ya lo tenía apresado, y lo había vuelto a abrazar, (de nuevo por la espalda)

(Mientras Allen yacía en el agua, Lavi aprovechó para desvestirse también por completo)

--¡O.O…n-no, su-suéltame! -

Unos segundos después, el pelirrojo se le acercó mas, y pegó su miembro, entre los glúteos del chico; lo sostuvo con ambas manos, y lo metió en la entrada del chico; haciendo que pegara un grito.

--¡O.O…AH, LAVI!

--no te muevas…o yo también lo haré ¬¬

--¡O-O!—hizo lo que el pelirrojo le decía

--¿Por qué no jugamos un poco?, hace tiempo que no lo hacemos n_n

--¡O-O…U//U…n-no, Lavi…por-por favor!

--¿Por qué?, ¿acaso…ya no te gusto?

_L: Enseñame lo que piensas_

_Que mi vida no sea mortal_

_Enseñame lo que sientes_

_Lo único que ahora quiero escuchar_

--¡Ah…ah…n-no es eso!—cerraba y apretaba los ojos, en señal de excitación

--Entonces, ¿Por qué?

--…ah…ah—aún yacía de espaldas, y pegado contra la pared y con una mano apoyada en el blanco azulejo del pasillo

(NA: si quieren imaginarse el baño de la orden oscura, nomás remóntense en los omakes donde Lavi, Allen, y Kanda, aparecieron en las aguas termales…eso, es el baño de la orden, solo que yo lo imagino de otra manera mas amplia n_n)

--¡Si no me lo dices, pueda que esto te vaya a doler mas, Allen!—le mostraba una cara de burla y a la vez dulzura (como queriéndole decir: "¡Perdóname si te duele, pero yo quiero probarte, Allen!"…XD)

--¿E-eh? ¡O-O!...ah… ¡ah!

Mas segundos después (XD, no se me ocurrió como avanzar)…

¡Ah…L-Lavi, n-no…ah…ah! ¡LAVI! Ò-Ó, ò-ó –Golpeó la pared con los puños y se dio la vuelta; empujó molesto y asustado, al pelirrojo (de los hombros), quien casi perdía el equilibrio. Ahí, Allen aprovechó y se volvió a sumergir, saliendo por detrás del conejo; pero a un metro de distancia de este.

En cuanto salió (aún desnudo), se escurrió los cabellos (hacía rato en el agua, se le había desatado y caído la cinta que traía puesta), y caminó hacia donde se situaban los casilleros; y ya en el suyo, (de arriba de este mismo) tomó su bata de baño.

_L: Enséñame lo que piensas_

_Que mi vida no sea mortal_

_Enséñame lo que sientes_

_Lo único que ahora quiero escuchar_

--¡Ah o-o, oe, ¬¬, casi haces que me ahogue!

--¡¬¬!

--¡Bof, vamos!...Bueno, respóndeme algo y te dejo en paz—Ahora el peliblanco yacía abriendo el casillero (hacía falta mencionar que la llave para abrirlo era exactamente la de Lavi) (NA: ¡Al final se los explico bien XD!)

--¿Por qué te comportas así conmigo, acaso te hice algo en el pasado?, ¡Te estás mostrando muy reacio U-U!

--N-no eres tu…no te preocupes por eso—había vuelto a darle la espalda

--¡Ja, como no quieres que lo haga, Allen! [¡me acaba de decir lo mismo que aquella vez en la misión de la gran mansión ¬¬…la vez en la que lo perdí U-U!, ¿Por que no quiere que nos preocupemos por él?]—"nos", por que no solo él lo hacía, si no también Lenalee, y con respecto a lo de la misión, había regresado tiempo atrás sus memorias, justo antes de que la bala de aquél akuma le diera en la espalda (NA: Para mas detalles, lean primero "Una rosa en navidad" n-n)--…si desde que entramos a la habitación, me has estado evitando! ¡No me dejas siquiera violarte! u-u

--¡O-O…¬¬!

--¡Ay, jo, jo, perdón, ! ¡Quiero decir, que no dejas que te toque, ò-ó! U-U

--¡N-no, y menos si andas en ese plan! ¬¬ ù-ú

--¡Allen…!

_Rescue me-Tokio Hotel_

Hubo unos segundos más de silencio, y eso le empezó a extrañar un poco, al menor

--[¿Por qué se quedó callado? o.O—supo que había salido ya del agua, cuando le escuchó justo detrás de él, a unos cuantos pasos de distancia

--¡Te amo, y lo sabes, pero…Sabes que no me gusta cuando te comportas así, y que después termines ocultándome mas cosas! Sobre todo… ¡Sobre todo la razón por la que has vuelto, y cuando lo hiciste Ú-Ù!

--[Si te digo la razón, estaría rompiendo la promesa que le hice a "él"]—Mientras lo pensaba, se volteaba a ver de reojo el brazo izquierdo (donde tenía el arma anti-akuma), después cerraba los ojos, un poco triste.

¿Cuál era esa promesa que le había hecho al Noé?...

----------------------------------------FLASH BACK-----------------------------------------------

Ambos, dentro de aquella unión de sus memorias (en aquél espacio lleno de la grisácea neblina de sus pensamientos)…

--Ahora que ya hemos decidido los días que a cada quien le tocan, durante estas semanas de reflexión—Comentaba Seichiro—Quiero que hagamos una promesa, ¿estás de acuerdo?

--Si

--Bien, la promesa es esta: Tu decides si comentarle o no a todos tus amigos de esta la orden oscura, principalmente a tu novio, sobre esta conexión que tuvimos, pero mas importante, sobre mi total y segura existencia dentro de ti…es decir, que queda bajo tu responsabilidad, el decirles o no, que tu eres mi reencarnación: la reencarnación del 14th.

--¿No me pediste acaso, que por favor, no les comentara nada?

--si, pero ahora te doy opción a elegir. Así que, en caso de que les comentes nuestros secretos y mi existencia; te advierto que entonces, yo también les comentaré a mi familia, los Noé, que tú y yo estamos amistando en secreto. Suena mal, ¿no crees?

--en ese caso, la opción que me das a elegir, ¬¬, no sirve de nada, Seichiro,…¬¬

--Bueno, ¡je, je, entonces no es opción, si no advertencia!

--si ¬¬

--OK, por lo tanto, si no les comentas, te pediré de favor, ¡Por favor!, no le comentes tampoco, y principalmente, a tu novio, ¿Capichi?

--si, Capichi [¡Uy, ¬¬ se escucha raro en los labios de otra persona, nombrar a Lavi, mi novio!]

--¿Por qué, que no es tu novio? o.O

--¡O-O, n-nU!, ¡je, je!—rió nervioso, pues había olvidado que sus pensamientos, aunque solo el los pensara (válgame la redundancia ¬¬), se esparcían dentro de ese espacio, através de la grisácea neblina; por lo tanto, el Noé podía escuchar dichos pensamientos, muy claramente n-nU-- ¡si, si lo es, pero, es que!... ¡oe, se escucha raro, que mas puedo deciros ¬¬!—se cruzaba de brazos, un poco molesto y sonrojado (de la vergüenza de tener que explicarlo, y por la clara molestia que eso le causaba)…

CONTINUARÁ…

_"Un espejo, por mas viejo que se haga su papel, mas se deformará…El alma, sin importar que tan blanca sea, si se sume en el odio y el pecado…Mas se corromperá"—DinastyF._

Ja ne -_n


	7. Dulces caricias, dolorosos impulsos

¡Hola, tanto tiempo sin leernos! O.O…

Je, je, perdonen la larga espera, lo que pasa es que he andado ocupadilla con mis estudios n-n. (Tan eternas se me hicieron las "vacaciones": quiero decir que, tristemente lo son, pues no pasé el examen de admisión de la universidad, U-U, por lo tanto, en esto es en lo que he estado utilizando mi tiempo n-n, en estudiar).

Me imagino que si lo han de comprender—Y si no pues entonces: T.T… ¡Je, no cierto! -_n.

Pero bueno, que les parece, si para compensar la larga (por parte suya, claro) espera, los dejo con este el séptimo capitulo de este su fantabuloso fanfic (lo es por que ustedes son mis maravillosos críticos n-n)…

* * *

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 7: Dulces caricias…dolorosos impulsos **

_--A veces duelen…Tus __**sucias**__ palabras--_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Sálvame  
Por primera vez sentí  
Donde nadie nos pudo ver  
Escritos nuestros nombres  
Con mis lágrimas los borré.**

--¡Escucha, yo…Yo no puedo seguir de esta manera con la…!

--¡Perdóname!—le interrumpió… ¡Perdóname si no te avisé primero a ti, pero es que…la razón por la que no lo hice, fue por que confío mas en otras personas que en ti Ú-Ù—si, ciertamente tenía algo de razón, ya que, teniendo Lavi de su lado al abuelo (es decir, Bookman), si él (Allen) le hubiese contado primero de su llegada; no faltaría un día, o por que no, horas, para que el abuelo le sacara palabra alguna a su "baka" aprendiz sobre su peliblanco. Y entonces, el problema crecería, cuando Bookman le contara a Komui, ya que al final, el rumor se extendería por TODA la orden.

Por eso, mas que nada, Allen quería comentarlo primero con sus amigos, pero (principalmente, con Lenalee, quien no hacía falta decir lo confiable que era)

--¡O-O, ¿Qué no confías en mi?! ¡P-pero si en todo este tiempo que la hemos pasado juntos, no nos hemos guardado secretos, y menos desconfiado el uno del otro!

--Toma, te resfriarás si no te cubres—le aventó su bata

--¡Allen…dímelo, dime la razón de tu regreso!

--[¡No, no insistas, no te lo puedo decir!]

--¡Bueno, olvídalo pero…Al menos…Déjame darte una bienvenida adecuada!—con pasos lentos, se fue acercando a su lado, El menor aún intentaba abrir el candado del casillero, por lo que yacía dándole todavía la espalda a su compañero.

--Déjame…demostrarte lo mucho que te he extrañado…y también lo mucho que…

--o-O…o//o—Sin querer viró su cabeza un poco, hacia atrás, y descubrió que el pelirrojo no se había puesto la bata.

--¡Déjame decirte, lo mucho que…te amo, Allen

**En ti creí y confiar  
Tú no quisiste escuchar  
Mira atrás, tómame**

Cuando por fin había llegado a tocarlo, comenzó a jugar con él. Acercando otra vez su miembro, y tocando con este (nuevamente) sus glúteos.

Después hundió la cabeza en su cuello (el del peliblanco), entre su hombro derecho; ahí jugó con lengua, y le dio pequeños mordiscos a su piel.

--¡Ah…ah…, n-no, L-Laviii!

--Te amo, Allen—Le susurró al oído. Y mientras hacía tan insinuantes movimientos, lo encaminaba (al meterle las manos debajo de la bata, por delante, y acariciarle su miembro) hacia la pared donde se situaba el marco de la puerta.

--Hagámoslo juntos, Allen, así que, llévame hacia la pared

--¡Ah…ah…n-no!—el menor en cambio, parecía no querer disfrutar "esos minutos", por lo que a la fuerza, caminó lentamente hacia enfrente.

--¡no, no digas eso! u-u pues te estoy mostrando mis sentimientos. ¿No quieres entristecerme, verdad? n-n—lo empujó de manera un poco violenta, contra la pared--¡Responde, Allen!, ¡Por que si no, entonces si te haré sufrir de verdad!

--¡O-O!... [¡¿Q-que le ocurre, por que se comporta así?!] ¡N-no, yo…sabes que…jamás te lastimaría, Lavi!

--Dime que me amas… ¡Dímelo!

--T-Te amo… ¡Te amo, Lavi!—le estaba asustando mucho su nuevo comportamiento, por lo que no faltó que comenzara a llorar.

--Dime que me deseas ¡Hazlo, dime: "hazme tuyo", di que eres mío!

--[¡N-no, no puedo! ¡No quiero que te enamores de mi otra vez! ¡No quiero hacerte sufrir de nuevo! ¡¿Por qué, por que no me entiendes?! T-T]

--¡Dilo, Allen ò-ó—lo agitó, haciendo que se golpeara la frente con la pared

--¡N-no puedo! T-T

--¡Si puedes, pero no quieres!

--¡No puedo, por que…no quiero que…te enamores mas de mi! T-T—estando aún de espaldas, agachó la cabeza, y sosteniéndose de la pared con ambas manos, comenzó a llorar más fuerte

El pelirrojo le dejó de apretar y lastimar (retrocediendo en el proceso). Fue que entonces, el peliblanco se tiró de rodillas, y se abrazó, sin dejar de llorar.

De pronto, un escalofrío le recorrió, al sentir de nuevo, sobre sus hombros, las manos de Lavi.

Instantes después, se dio la vuelta, aún con la cabeza gacha, y se lanzó hacia él, para abrazarlo.

--¡Lo siento, Lavi! ¡Yo…te quiero mucho! [Pero ya no quiero lastimarte ni que te lastimes más, por mi culpa]—el pelirrojo le respondió el abrazo y apretó los dientes, al igual que los ojos, para evitar volver a llorar.

**Ven y sálvame  
Me quemo y no lo ves  
Ven y sálvame  
Sin ti yo caeré  
Ven y sálvame, sálvame.**

Pasaron unos minutos, y después…

Habiéndose tranquilizado un poco, se sentó, quedando así, de frente al pelirrojo.

--Lavi…soy tuyo, siempre lo seré n_n, pero, no puedes obligarte a quererme como antes. Te amo, y por eso, te regalo este momento—le agarró de un brazo, y lo dirigió lentamente dentro de su bata; para que volviera a tocar y acariciar su miembro—haz conmigo… ¡ah…lo que…quieras!

Después de esas palabras, el pelirrojo accedió a las demandas del miembro de su "pequeño". Así entonces, se agachó, y metió la cabeza por debajo de la mencionada bata. Ahí comenzó a lamerle y a chuparle.

Primero despacio, luego, cada vez mas rápido. Sin dejar de intensificar rítmicamente sus movimientos.

**Fue un sueño no vivido  
Cada lágrima irreal  
Dime si ha existido  
Dímelo ya**

--¡Ah…ah…m-mas rápido…mueve-te…aaah…mas!—le pedía, mientras que con sus manos le sujetaba de los cabellos, para impulsarlo mas adentro. Abriendo así, y poco a poco, las piernas. Al igual que también intensificaba sus gemidos (y subían de tono el color de sus mejillas).

--¡Como desees, moyashi chan :p! XD

--¡Es…ah…A-llen…b-b-aaah!—esa, la última vez que le había succionado, lo había hecho de manera tan ansiosa y desesperada, que provocó que en el menor (además de no dejarle terminar la frase) un ahogado, fuerte, y placentero gemido; y que claro estaba, lo había excitado a él también (al pelirrojo, claro). Incitándole a ir más lejos. Ya no quería juguetear (y saciarse), con el erecto y delicioso sexo del peliblanco…

**Ya no puedo continuar  
Oyes mi S.O.S. Sonar  
No lo ves, escúchame.**

Sacó entonces la cabeza, de la entrepierna del peliblanco, y se dirigió hacia su cuello; donde primero le lamió, después comenzó a darle pequeños mordiscos (que conforme recorría el cuello del menor; se quedaban marcados) a su blanca y suave piel.

--¡aah…aah…aah!—mientras Lavi se entretenía con esa parte, Allen no se quería quedar atrás--¡i-itai -, L-Lavi, m-me duele!

--¡o.o, ah, lo siento, no lo haré tan rápido pues ^-^!

--¡n-naa…ah…aah…n-no, e-esa pa-parte nop! -

--¿o-Ó?—el pelirrojo no comprendía bien la molestia del menor

--¡a-abajo! ¡d-duele mucho!—hasta que el último le hubo dicho.

--O-O…A-Allen, no me digas que tu…tomaste…ti-tienes un! O-O

--¡aah…ji, ji, cre-creo que me equivoqué de pastilla o//o, ñ.ñU!—después de haberse despertado, y haber mirado la hora en Timpcampy, antes había tomado una pastilla blanca que había sacado del cajón de su buró (no tenía leyenda, por lo que pensó que era una simple aspirina, cuando en realidad se trataba de un afrodisiaco de efectos tardados)

Después de haberlo escuchado hablar, notó el enorme sonrojo que sus mejillas tenían, y entonces comenzó a dudar un poco, pues recordó que a punto estaba el menor de llegar al orgasmo.

--¡m-moo, L-Lavii, a-ayudame! //, ¡aah…i-itaii! T//T

El conejo entonces, aún mordisqueando su cuello, con una mano (la izquierda), tomó el sexo del menor, y volvió a estimulárselo de nuevo.

--¡aah…aah…aaah!, ¡m-mueve mas rápido t-tu mano, Lavi!

--Será un placer—(le susurró, para después morderle el lóbulo)—así lo hizo; y mientras eso sucedía, poco a poco, su mano comenzó a llenarse de semen. Aprovechando lo caliente que el sexo del menor estaba, él dirigió ahora sus labios hacia los del peliblanco. Ahí, al lamérselos, hizo que los abriera lo suficiente, para meter su lengua, y a continuación comenzar a "succionarlo" con un apasionado y húmedo beso.

--[¡Mi cuerpo se siente…muy caliente…hace tiempo que…que no sentía esto…se siente tan…bien! -]—Lo-lo estás haciendo m-muy bien, Lavi n//n.

--¡Eso es, por que…t-todo este tiempo…te estuve…esperando, Allen!—sonreía pícara y sensualmente.

--¡aah…L-Lavii! ¡T-Te amo…aah…aah!—enseguida le tomó de las mejillas, para besarlo mas profundamente. Mientras que allá abajo, su miembro ya se había endurecido lo suficiente, para empezar con el climax.

--¡aah…e-espera!

--¡O-O! ¿Q-que ocurre, aún te duele mucho?

--B-Baka…d-detente…to-todavía no quiero que se acabe!—le sonreía **maliciosamente**

¿E-entonces que hago? ó-ò, O-O—haciendo con ello, que el pelirrojo se asombrara.

--N-nada, Lavi, n-n, n-no harás, n-nada—rápidamente le retiró la mano de su miembro, y se la colocó, (así mojada) en su propia cintura (la del peliblanco), después hizo que se sentara, y se abriera un poco de piernas; ahí tomó la oportunidad, para desabrocharle el pantalón y acariciar su sexo. Después, se agachó, y lo introdujo a su boca, ahí comenzó a chupar ávidamente.

--¡a-ay, A-Allen…aah…q-que haces! -

**--Déjame probar…a mi también**—le miró sensual, cosa que al pelirrojo le sorprendió mucho, pues parecía haber mostrado un poco de arrogancia (al igual que en la anterior sonrisa)

--¡aah…ah…ah! --- la "cosa" comenzaba a calentarse mas para el mayor

Instantes después, se detuvo, sacó de su boca el erecto sexo del pelirrojo, y ahora se levantó; a continuación, se fue sentando, e introdujo en su entrada, el miembro del mayor. Lentamente.

Comenzó con movimientos lentos, meciéndose de arriba hacia abajo, mientras se sostenía de sus hombros (los del pelirrojo). Mas adelante, una tras otra embestida, se fue haciendo poco a poco, mas rápida. Eso le hizo gemir al ritmo de sus movimientos.

--¡aah…aaah…ah…ah…ah!

--¡E-Estás muy estrecho, Allen, abre mas l-las piernas! -

--¡E-es que…aaah…i-itaii T-T! ¡aaah…m-me duele mucho!

Cuando Lavi le separó un poco mas las piernas, y lo levantó de la cintura, pudo notar, que tanto su sexo, como la entrada del chico, estaban empapados en sangre.

--Ó-Ó--¿S-seguro que…aah…quie-quieres q-que continuemos?

-- -…aah…aah…s-sii

--¡E-es que…t-tu dolor es…aah…p-por que h-hay m-mucha sa-sangre!

--¡O-O…-…n-no importa…m-me está gustan-do mu-mucho!

El menor solo atinaba a llorar; sin duda era mucho ese dolor. Pero no se quería detener, por que el dolor mismo, era su placer.

--¡Ja, ja, ja…s-soy u-un, ¿ma-masoquista, Lavi?

--¡N-noo, cl-claro que noo!, ¡Je…e-en ess-se caso, y-yo t-también lo soy!

--¡aah…aah…q-quiero sentir-te…m-mas adentro…aah…aah!

Se acercó un poco mas al pelirrojo, hasta terminar con el sexo de este, completamente adentro; eso causó, que un pequeño chorro de sangre mojara el pantalón del mayor, y que él se acercara tanto, que un grito ahogado saliera de su boca.

--¡aaah…aah…aah…ah…ah…ah! T-T

--¡Allen, y-ya p-para, te-te estás lastimando mucho!

--¡N-no qui-quiero, e-este d-dolor, e-es la-la prueba…aaah…d-de que aaah…te amo!—se aferró, enterrando sus uñas, en la espalda del chico, ahí lo abrazó con fuerza, y comenzó a llorar, pero sin dejar de moverse cada vez mas rápido.

--¡je, je…aaah…e-eres d-delicioso, L-Lavi!—comenzaba a jadear y a llorar mucho.

--Ó-Ò…--instantes después

--¡Allen, dí-dímelo ya, que fue lo que…aaah…aah…te suce-dio!

**Ven y sálvame  
Me quemo y no lo ves  
Ven y sálvame  
Sin ti yo caeré  
Ven y sálvame, sálvame.**

Quizás era extraño ver tan temeroso al pelirrojo, y es que desde el inicio del primer orgasmo de Allen, ya comenzaba a sentir **ese** desconocido y **silencioso **miedo (que le enchinaba la piel)

--¿Ypor que se sentía así?

--¿De donde provenía ese miedo?

--¿Quién o que lo causaba?

Al parecer, toda la "malicia" y "arrogancia" del peliblanco, provenían, o más bien, "renacían", del misterioso carácter de aquél silencioso "parasito", es decir, del 14th mismo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Desde que aquél joven músico, llamado Seiichiro, había "encontrado" su destino en manos de sus bien "dibujadas" letras pianísticas, y de sus visiones sobre el futuro (creadas en su mente, por los poderes del piano); al haber conocido __lejanamente __al pequeño Allen Walker, quedó completamente cautivado con la mas pura inocencia (de la que eran poseedores de manera natural los niños) que era su corazón…_

_Quizás Allen Walker había dejado __ya__ de ser un humano completo (conforme él crecía, su brazo y ojo izquierdos iban __evolucionando__), y "ciertas" personitas habían llegado a pensar que ese órgano (¡o por que no, él mismo! Como Baku-san le había hecho entender)era el corazón de la "inocencia"…Pero…_

_Allen, cuando niño, cuando la mayoría de los pequeños de su edad (en aquél entonces, de 5 añitos); tenía inocencia. Y desde el punto de vista de aquél joven humano, músico; la inocencia misma estaba llena de una infinita y única pureza. Eso sin duda, lo hacía único, de entre tanto __humanos__ que habitaban el planeta._

_Por esta misma razón, el músico (Seiichiro, ahora un Noah) le había confiado a sus visiones, y su corazón, sus propios sueños y deseos. Para "transferir" su alma y __vida__ al nuevo portador elegido (antes de que se transformara por completo en el de un 14th Noah)_

_La razón era simple:_

_Seiichiro quería traer de vuelta a la familia con la que __se había formado__. Y mas que nada, amando a su __hermanita__, quería que su padre (el Conde Milenario), abriera los ojos a la verdadera y cruda realidad; anhelaba volver a sentir la vida recorriéndole profundamente su interior._

_Seiichiro quería volver a ser un humano normal._

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

-**-¡n-no deseas hacer de este momento, nuestra fantasía?, ¿nuestro, éxtasis?**

--¡a-ah O-O!—ahora no solo su sexo corría peligro, si no también su "maravilloso" ego. Pues la manera en que se lo había dicho había sonado ¿peligrosa?

--¡n-no pue-do, L-Lavi ---lucía demasiado excitado (y sobre todo asustado)

Cada minuto o instante, que Lavi escuchaba esos forzosos y provocativos gemidos en el peliblanco; se iba dando cuenta, que entre jadeos el menor parecía estar perdiendo el control de su personalidad.

--Hagamos mas…largo…aah…el momento, aah! [¡Y-ya no puedo…mas…-!]

El pelirrojo conocía la mejor manera para acabar con **semejante** enemigo, y eso no solo era el convivir con él (como lo podría hacer con cualquier otro enemigo si fuera necesario), si no tratar de comprender sus instintos y deseos en la batalla.

**Ven y sálvame.... Sálvame**

--¡E-está bien...t-tus deseos son…aah…órdenes…Allen!—Enseguida tomó al menor por la cintura (con ambas manos), y lo alejó un poco de su lado, para que él (el peliblanco) al momento de sostenerse de sus hombros (los de Lavi), se impulsara hacia atrás; después…

--[¡Quiero saber que te está sucediendo, por eso, jugaremos a tu juego! Así sabré como ayudarte a salir de esta red de desea y maldad, Allen!]

De la misma manera en que había comenzado **"Allen" (el Noah)** él empezó a seducir y a excitar mas al menor; dándole primero un húmedo y muy ansioso beso. (Justo en el momento en que este último se impulsó un poco hacia atrás). Mientras, continuó el "juego", "dibujando" y trazando con la yema de cada uno de sus dedos, el bien formado torso del pelo niveo.

Al haber metido lenta y sensualmente los diez dedos (debajo de la bata del menor), para rosar en su tersa piel (ahora un poco bronceada por las gotas de sudor que lo empapaban), un ligero escalofrío recorrió al menor. Por lo extasiado que ya se encontraba, un pequeño y placentero dolor se acumuló en su ensangrentada cavidad. El menor volvió a gritar como la primera vez.

--¡Aaah!...[¡D-duele, i-taii! T//T] ¡L-La-vi, ya-yame.-te…aah…k-kudasai!

--¡Por que, moyashi chan, si apenas estoy comenzando yo!—ahora pasó su lengua, justo en aquella la línea central y vertical, que tenuemente "partía" el abdomen del menor.

Las frías y sensuales caricias de sus largos dedos, y los húmedos y apasionados movimientos de su lengua, empezaban a surtir efecto en el peliblanco, pues la **"maldad"** de hace instantes quería desvanecerse.

--¡aah…aah…ja, ja, ja,…q-que sencillo se te…hizo, Lavi!—mostraba nuevamente aquella enigmática y burlona sonrisa.

--¡Te mencioné, ¿Qué apenas estoy comenzando?, je! ¡Que tal si…jugamos con esta parte tan traviesa!—se saboreaba, pasando la lengua por sus labios. Despacio fue bajando sus manos, y se fue deslizando (con sus dedos) por las caderas (y a veces) glúteos del peliblanco; poco a poco, hacía movimientos lentos y sinuosos con sus yemas; al mismo tiempo que con sus uñas hacía pequeños "gusanitos" (es decir que palpaba de vez en cuando ciertas zonas, en el cuerpo del menor, donde mas se presentía la sensibilidad).

Despacio y lascivo, hasta "entrar" a la entrepierna del albino, donde seguido del rápido y frenado desliz de sus dedos, le fue separando ambas piernas, con estos.

--¡Ah…La-vii…ya…yame-tee…o-onegaii!—en esos momentos, tenía las mejillas encendidas, y sus ojos no paraban de llorar. Por más que quería, no podía mantener otra vez bajo control al Noah.

--[¡Así, eso es, haré que regreses a ser el mismo niño de antes! ¡Solo…solo déjame llevarte hasta el último éxtasis!] ¡Vamos, moyashi chan, si no te dejas llevar no será divertido! XP.

Cuando por fin llegó a "esa parte tan traviesa", enterró las uñas delicadamente; entonces comenzó a lamer toda aquella mezcla (entre semen y sangre) que no dejaba de salir del pobre "pequeño" (Allen). Lamía para quitar el dolor y lo hinchado, pero también lo hacía, para excitar y lastimar mas al extraño ser, (que Lavi desconocía totalmente: es decir, el Noah)

--¡n-n-aah…aah…aah!

--¿Se siente mejor? ^-^ ¿Ya no duele?

--¡n-no (snif) aah…ah…ah!

Finalmente todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad. Y con un abrazo por parte del peliblanco, ambos se recostaron en el suelo del pasillo, nuevamente.

Ya en el suelo, hubo unos cuantos gemidos mas, y los ojos del peliblanco se inundaron de lágrimas, las cuales fueron retenidas en el momento en que apretó con fuerza sus ojos.

_Not like the other girls- The rasmus_

--Te amo, Allen—le decía, con una pequeña mueca e dolor, para después secar con sus labios, los "residuos" de agua que se empezaban a impregnar en sus ahora rosadas y calientes mejillas. El menor solo mantenía cerrados los ojos.

El dolor corporal, y la molestia en el corazón parecían haberse ido, pero las marcas físicas y emocionales no…

--[Yo también te amo…mucho, Lavi T-T…¡¿q-que me está pasando?, ¿Por qué "entraste" en el juego?!]—Su cara lo decía todo. Algo había pasado todo este tiempo con él, con su "extraña" personalidad.

--¡Allen…!—con ambas manos (ahora apoyadas en el suelo, para sostener el peso de su cuerpo) miró atento al menor, y para tratar de confortarlo un poco, acercó un poco su rostro al de él, para lamerle los párpados (como traviezo suke que era)—ya no te preocupes, está bien—su rostro rayaba entre la confusión y la tristeza.

Si, era la primera vez que como pareja, tenían un problema de tal magnitud...

_CONTINUARÁ..._

* * *

Espero y les haya gustado mucho este el capitulo 7...

Algo que si os menciono, es que yo no doy agradecimientos por persona, pues me doy cuenta, que hay personas tanto registradas, como no registradas que me dejan sus reviews, n_n. Por lo tanto, simplemente, os agradezco a toditos los que visitan y leen mi fanfic -_n...

ARIGATOUUUU!!!, XD

Nos vemos en el siguiente capi, siii!!! n.n, n-n.

Ja ne


End file.
